My Reason
by Phantasmic
Summary: Jon Arryn's niece is sent to Winterfell following his death, which results in being reunited with a family member and getting caught up in a war where swords aren't the only things that can cut...
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: ****This is my first GoT story. It's not strictly accurate in accordance with the events in the TV series (or books) but works for me! Not sure where it's going yet, but happy to take suggestions and constructive feedback.**

**The Eyrie**

Alyssa Arryn paced hurriedly through the seemingly endless corridors of the Eyrie to her aunt and uncle's chambers. Having never been summoned here before, she knew something seriously out of the ordinary was happening. Her alarm was intensified with the quiet whispers of servants and guards whose numbers increased as she grew closer to her destination, causing her to speed up until she was on the brink of running.

As she approached the chamber door, an ear-piercing wail almost caused her to stop dead before breaking into a sprint; no doubt caused by her young cousin Robert. Forgetting her courtesies, she pushed open the great oak door and almost fell to her knees.

Her uncle Jon was lying on the bed, eyes glazed over and mouth slack. Her aunt Lysa was knelt next to him, gripping his hand, sobbing softly as her son clung to her side, wailing. Maester Colemon was stood to the other side, his right hand in motion to close the eyes of the hand of the king for the last time, head bowed in respect.

"Uncle?" Alyssa said in a low, quiet voice, inching towards the foot of the bed taking in the tragic scene before her.

"He can't hear you now, stupid girl," snapped Lysa, cradling her son as they wept together. "He's gone, gone!" The younger woman was taken aback by her aunt's harsh tone, no doubt caused by the loss of her husband.

"What – what happened?" asked Alyssa, addressing Maester Colemon who had stepped back, allowing Alyssa to take Jon Arryn's other, cold hand in her own. Tears were pooling in her eyes, a small ache began to appear in what felt like her very soul.

"He fell ill whilst travelling back from King's Landing, my Lady. He was brought straight to bed and given medicine, but alas there was nothing that could be done. I'm so sorry," he replied. Alyssa stroked his rapidly cooling hand before stepping back as her aunt rose.

"Maester Colemon, please send a raven to the King. I'll write my sister," instructed Lysa, her voice trembling as Robert still clung to her skirts, tears freely running down his pale sickly face. The Maester nodded and left to carry out her bidding.

The newly widowed Lysa Arryn turned her attention to Alyssa, who was still stood back in shock. "I'm sorry Alyssa. I know how close you and my husband were. Please, take Robert to his room. I have matters to attend to," Alyssa nodded as the boy leapt from his mother to her, immediately wetting her simple grey dress with his tears and snot.

They walked together to Robert's room in almost silence, followed discreetly by Ser Albar. Upon lying on his bed, Robert proceeded to have a small fit and wet himself, an occurrence Alyssa was used to as she held him and instructed the servants to clean up the mess. She stroked his head and spoke to him in a low, soothing voice until he eventually fell asleep.

That was when Alyssa's tears really began to flow.

**Winterfell**

Upon receipt of the raven's message, Catelyn Stark left the stone walls of Winterfell's castle to find her husband. She had an idea where he might be and she was correct; the Godswood, kneeling by the heart tree deep in prayer.

She waited respectfully for some time before he slowly arose, turning to smile at her.

"Cat, have you been here long?" he asked, rising to greet her.

"I come bearing news Ned, Jon Arryn is dead," her husband's face fell as he took in the news of her brother-in-law's demise.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, kissing his wife's hands.

"Ned, there's more. King Robert is on his way up from King's landing. No prizes for guessing what he wishes." Eddard Stark rolled his eyes, it had been a long time since he had seen his good friend Robert Baratheon and it would be no coincidence that his visit was timed just after the death of his hand.

"OK, I'd better start preparations. Anything else?" he enquired, looking back towards the castle.

"Well yes, there is another thing. Jon's seventeen year old niece Alyssa was staying at the Eyrie to keep Lysa and young Robert company whilst Jon was at court. Lysa says she feels the girl will be safer here and has asked if I'll take her on as a ward, of sorts," Lady Stark took a breath as her husband nodded and shrugged in agreement.

"I don't see why not," he replied, mentally planning where she would stay, especially with royal guests soon to arrive.

"And has also suggested a possible betrothal to Robb," finished Catelyn. Ned frowned. Yes, house Arryn was a noble family, but a diminishing one with the death of Jon and it was unlikely his son would last into adulthood. There seemed to be no obvious political gain from the match.

"Well, I don't think there's any need to arrange anything official but if they like each other, who knows?" he replied with a smile. "When's she due to arrive?"

"I'd imagine within the next week if the arrival of the Raven is anything to go by,"

"Have a room prepared for her arrival. I'll deal with the royal arrangements," Ned kissed his wife and together they returned to the hustle and bustle of Winterfell proper.

**The Eyrie**

Alyssa had been angry at first when Lysa had informed her she was to be leaving for Winterfell the morning after Jon Arryn's death. She felt she had not yet had time to allow recent events to sink in, and was very reluctant to leave her cousin when he and her aunt were in such an emotionally vulnerable state. A knock at the door interrupted her as she gathered the remainder of her personal effects, including a few books of her uncle's.

"Alyssa, may I come in?" Lysa poked her head around the door.

"Of course, I'm almost ready for Mya to load everything up," she gestured her bags on the bed. Lysa walked in and put her arm around the girl, both of their reflections appearing in the looking glass of the dressing table. Alyssa was wearing a forest green gown with long bell sleeves, a sweetheart neckline and silken cord nipping the dress in at her small waist. Her shoulder length brunette hair was pinned up in a bun, a few stray pieces framing her face and occasionally getting in her hazel eyes.

"You are a very pretty girl, sweet thing," cooed Lysa, taking the opportunity to admire her own fading yet still beautiful looks. "You'd do much better somewhere like Winterfell than this lonely place," Alyssa wondered what her aunt meant. Surely there would be more opportunity in King's Landing; especially being the niece of the former hand but was too well brought up to raise this observation.

"It will be nice to see your sister and her children again," she remarked, "and I'm sure there will be opportunity to meet others my age,"

"Yes, you must give me her best. And the children. My, I bet Robb's growing into a handsome young man," she sighed wistfully. Alyssa glanced at her sideways, wondering if there was anything more that casual speculation in that comment.

After saying heartfelt goodbyes to Lysa and Robert, Alyssa was mounted on a mule ready for the ascent from the Eyrie. She wasn't a fan of this journey, in particular the long bridge and couldn't wait to be back on solid ground. When they eventually got there, she changed onto a more appropriate mount for the long journey ahead. Although no stranger to the saddle, the thought of a week's travel felt daunting to Alyssa, though secretly not as daunting as arriving in Winterfell.


	2. The Arrival

Theon Greyjoy was in a foul mood. He'd been hoping to visit the brothel to let off some steam but instead Ned Stark had spotted him and insisted he joined Robb and Jon in cutting up the several carcasses in the stores in preparation for the royal visit.

"Yes my Lord," he obeyed at once, changing direction to the kitchen entrance. Ned chuckled to himself; his ward's sexual appetite was phenomenal. He arrived to find Jon and Robb shirtless and busy hacking away at what once had been a cow.

"Come on Greyjoy, grab a cleaver and get cutting," grinned Robb. "We saved the stomachs for you!" Jon joined in with his brother's laughter, they knew the Greyjoy all too well and in particular that being denied sex always got his back up, but he wouldn't dare refuse his Lord's command.

"Shut up," muttered Theon, removing his own shirt and falling into place besides the half-brothers.

"Who was it going to be today then, Roz or Lea?" teased Robb.

"I hope they don't get pre-booked with someone else before you get back," added Jon; despite the fact they were all close friends none of them could resist a pop at each other when the opportunity arose.

"Well if she does we all know it won't be with you," Theon shot back, "You might get mistaken for one of the girls,"

"Aw come on Theon that all you got?" Jon laughed, side-stepping to avoid a handful of what looked a lot like intestine coming his way.

"Roll on the royal visit," sighed Theon, "Then you'll see why they love me in that whore house,"

"Words are wind," smirked Robb.

"What, you think I won't be able to bed a nice southern girl with my well honed skills?"

"You better have a lot of faith in these skills you claim. You'll need it," panted Jon, wrestling a pig carcass to the chopping bench.

"I'll show you sooner than that I hope, when that Arryn girl gets here,"

"Oh please, you really need to stop thinking with your cock and that any female visitor we have has come purely to service it," said Robb.

"They haven't failed me yet," scoffed Theon. "Maybe I could share some tips with you, if I thought you had the balls to use them. And you Stark, had any other partners besides your hand?"

"That would be telling," Robb raised an eyebrow. "And a gentleman never tells," This comment incited jeers from the other two young men, their conversation continuing in the same manner as they skinned, butchered and stored all of the meat until Vayon Poole arrived to inspect their progress.

"Good work," he commented, surveying the bloody scene before him. "I've come to ask that you all get cleaned up and changed, Lady Alyssa Arryn will be arriving shortly, and her party's been spotted a few miles off,"

"We're about finished in here thanks Vayon, and in fact we'd better leave before Gage decides to serve fillet of Kraken for dinner," chuckled Robb, ignoring the sharp glare from Theon.

Alyssa Arryn was feeling sore and tired. Their trip to Winterfell had taken the best part of a week, and although they had made good time and managed to sleep in inns every night, she felt her body couldn't take another minute in the saddle as they approached the gates of Winterfell.

It was a welcome sight, for it signified warmth, rest and hopefully relaxation. She still felt she hadn't had adequate time to mourn for her uncle, and was still angry that she had been sent away before his funeral. She hadn't even considered that when she was hurriedly packing her things to move, though she was sure her aunt had her best interests at heart.

Mostly, she was looking forward to company from others her own age. That was something that had been lacking over the years with her aunt and young cousin, despite the fact she loved them dearly and found it almost painful to leave Robert.

The bay mare she was riding pricked her ears and picked up her pace as they approached, it was like she knew her journey was at an end and couldn't wait for a rubdown and come sweet hay. Alyssa sat up in the saddle and took in her surroundings as they entered through the south gate into the main courtyard, where a small group of people were gathered smiling at their arrival.

A man rushed forward to grab her horse, and gratefully Alyssa dropped the reins and took her feet out of the stirrups. Slowly, she dismounted and as her horse and belongings were led away, came face to face with the family she would be staying with, and her new home.

"Welcome Alyssa, I hope your journey has been pleasant," smiled Ned Stark, walking to meet her with an embrace. "I'm so sorry to hear about Jon, he was a good man and a good friend to myself and my house,"

"Thank you Lord Stark," she replied. "The journey was not bad, however I must admit I'm glad to be out of the saddle for the foreseeable future," Ned smiled and led her to the rest of his family. Alyssa recognised Lady Stark straight away and greeted her with a smile and a warm embrace, thanking her for her condolences. She recognised the Stark children as well, and my, how they'd changed! Robb was taller, more filled out and dare she say it very handsome. She stumbled hello and allowed him to kiss her hand.

Sansa was indeed very beautiful, looking more and more like the Queen she no doubt would be someday. She greeted each child in turn, marvelling at how much Arya and Bran had grown since she had last seen them and meeting the youngest, Rickon, for the first time.

"And this is my ward, Theon Greyjoy," Ned explained, coming to a man who appeared to be in his early twenties at the end of the line.

"Charmed," he smiled, grey eyes flashing. "I'll be happy to show you around sometime, when you've unpacked,"

"Thank you," replied Alyssa, thinking he was rather easy on the eye himself.

Introductions over, Sansa offered to show the new arrival to her room in the castle itself.

"You've grown up a lot since I last saw you, and that dress is lovely," complimented Alyssa. From what she remembered, Sansa had always preferred sewing and dressing up compared with her tomboy sister who couldn't get enough of weapons and getting dirty.

"Thank you," smiled Sansa, "Yours is too, it's a beautiful shade and I don't think I have seen that material before,"

"I think it originally came from one of the free cities, my uncle brought it back for me when he was last away," the older girl sighed. "Winterfell is lovely though," she added, quickly changing the subject. "For one, it's not as cold as I thought it would be,"

"That's because the castle is built over hot springs, ensuring we don't freeze," Sansa stated proudly. "Though at night it can get a little chilly, you wouldn't want to go to bed before your fire goes out,"

"Thanks for the warning,"

"Here's your room, I hope you like it. I added the flowers myself," the girl proudly indicated a vase of fresh wildflowers on the bedside table. The room was not large but adequate, dominated by a large bed covered in furs and blankets. There was a small fire place, a desk and chair, dressing table, couch and clothing chest. The walls were plain, save for one small tapestry and a couple of sconces.

"It's perfect," declared Alyssa, looking round at everything with a smile. "I'm sure I will be very comfortable here,"

"Good. Well, I should let you settle in but I'll see you at dinner later,"

"Yes, see you later, and thank you again for the flowers,"

Sansa left with a smile and Alyssa sat on the bed, looking about her. This was certainly grander than her old room at the Eyrie, where Robert's room had been very near to hers. The castle was a lot bigger, and she felt she had a lot more independence already. Feeling in a lighter mood, she began to unpack with the help of Marta, one of the many serving girls.

As the remainder of her belongings were put away, she was aware of a figure in the doorway, knocking softly. Theon was there stood casually against the frame, a casual expression upon his face.

"I see you have no further assistance packing, may I perhaps show you around?" he enquired as Alyssa stood and straightened her dress.

"That's very kind Theon, thank you," and turning to Marta said " Thank you for your help, I can manage from here," the young serving girl bobbed her head and left as Alyssa removed her cloak from atop the chest, draping it over her shoulders. She anticipated the air outside wouldn't be particularly warm, despite it not being freezing.

"After you," Theon indicated, stepping aside and holding the door for her. As she walked ahead, he allowed the mischievous grin he had been suppressing to spread over his face. Robb and Jon could fuck off; according to Theon seventy five percent of the work was simply having the attention of a pretty girl. The rest, going by previous experience, would be easy.


	3. First Night

Alyssa took Theon's arm as he guided her out of the castle into the bright courtyard beyond. There were still a few hours before dinner, so they were in no rush and walked at a leisurely pace. Alyssa was grateful as her legs really felt the benefit from the walk after her long ride. Theon showed her around the village as well as the courtyard, deliberately giving the brothel he frequented a wide berth should one of the girls call out to him. He didn't fancy having to explain that one to his pretty companion.

"I didn't realise it was so big," she admitted as they returned to the courtyard. Theon almost bit his hand in response to her comment.

"There's more, fancy a drink before dinner?" he asked hopefully, gesturing towards the great hall.

"Perhaps later," smiled Alyssa, not unwise to know she was being accosted. Her attention was captured by a commotion the other side of the yard, a huge white wolf was bounding towards them with ears forward and tongue hanging out. Alyssa let out a small yelp and grabbed on to Theon, who to her bewilderment merely whistled to beckon the creature over.

"This is Ghost. I'm surprised we haven't seen any of the others on our travels," Theon shrugged as the wolf happily received a scratch between the ears.

"There are others?" she asked uncertainly, releasing her grip from his bicep and examining the creature in front of them. Before Theon could answer, there was yet another interruption.

"GHOST! Here, now!" an angry voice called from across the yard, the owner emerging hurriedly from the training circle. The wolf pricked his ears and bounded back over to the young man who had called him. He grabbed the creature firmly by the scruff of its' neck when he was within reach, but clearly wasn't genuinely angry as he gave his neck a rub. His eyes meeting with hers, he realised he'd better go and introduce himself.

"Who's he?" asked Alyssa, not recognising the dark haired man approaching. "One of Lord Stark's men,"

"You could say that," muttered Theon, Jon having closed the gap between them, Ghost at his heels.

"Hello, Lady Arryn? I'm sorry if he gave you a fright, he's friendly really," he looked sheepish. "I'm Jon, by the way,"

"It's... it's OK. Sorry, I wasn't expecting him," she replied, not meeting his eyes. She had thought Theon and Robb were good looking, but this man? He was something else. No doubt he was as arrogant as Jaime Lannister. She drew her attention back to Theon and smiled, hoping she didn't look too flustered. "Thanks again for showing me around Theon, I'll see you later, bye Jon," she didn't turn around to see Jon raise a hand in farewell. His attention was now on Theon, a slight smirk on his face.

"So... good afternoon? Or should I take it not?" Jon asked, mirth in his dark eyes.

"We had a lovely afternoon actually, and I'm hoping a better evening," smirked the Greyjoy.

"What, no action until this evening? You're not as good as you make out to be!" Jon joked in feign surprise.

"Ah Snow, you really have no idea. Maybe you should visit some of the working girls sometime,"

"After you've been there? I don't think so, who knows what pox I could end up with!"

"Watch it Snow," Theon growled, though knowing full well it was in jest.

* * *

><p>Alyssa was conscious of all eyes on her as she entered the great hall for dinner. She had bathed and washed her hair and changed into a pale blue gown with long sleeves, embroidered with doves. Looking up, she saw the Stark family at the top table and Ned gestured her to sit with them. There was a space towards the end between Sansa and Robb, so focusing on Sansa's smile waded through the crowd to her place. The smell of food and the warmth of the room made her realise how hungry she was. She was slightly taken aback as Robb rose to pull out her chair (all of the other tables had benches) and thanking him, sat down.<p>

"Are you hungry Alyssa?" asked the oldest Stark daughter, "It's venison this evening, it's one of my favourites,"

"Sounds lovely," Alyssa replied. She realised she was opposite Theon, who immediately smiled and tipped his glass to her as he took a drink. Alyssa smiled back politely and waited as Robb served her the delicious looking meal. They talked politely amongst themselves as they ate, Alyssa feeling more and more relaxed with every cup of wine she finished, which was four by the time the eating was over. As everybody else finished their meal, several people began to leave to return to their duties or homes. This included Lord and Lady Stark, who had taken the opportunity to round up their younger children to prepare for bed.

"But i'm not even tired," scowled Arya.

"You never are," Jon ruffled her hair, "go on, for every minute you wait i'll knock off a minute of archery practice tomorrow," his younger sibling looked shocked and not wanting to lose any already scarce archery time, ran towards the exit of the hall to the castle.

Left at the table were Alyssa, Theon, Jon and Robb. Sansa and her friend Jeyne Pool had already retreated to walk with her direwolf Lady before heading to their own beds. Alysa tried to protest as Theon filled her cup once more, but gave in as he already felt drunk. With new found confidence, she felt little of the self-consciousness she had earlier being in the present handsome company. She barely noticed Robb had moved his chair slightly closer to hers, much to the annoyance of Theon.

"So Alyssa," Robb drawled, lowering his eyes to stare into hers. "How are you enjoying Winterfell?"

"No complaints so far," she sighed contentedly, drinking more wine. "I daresay it's been most pleasant," Theon managed to discreetly nudge Jon in the ribs.

"I'm pleased to hear that," he grinned, clearing his throat. Robb was feeling slightly drunk too, not being as used to alcohol as Jon or Theon.

"The night is still young," he exclaimed. "And It's not every day we get such a beautiful guest," Alyssa blushed in spite of herself. Jon and Theon had quickly picked up on the Stark boy's inhebriation. Jon sat back, ready to enjoy whatever bicker his brother and father's ward would end up in. It also gave him more opportunity to observe the girl opposite him. She was pretty, no doubt about that.

"And how do you propose we watch the night grow old?" asked Theon, though his eyes were on Alyssa's. She was beginning to feel a little awkward, but also enjoyed the power she felt at being in the middle of the two men. Jon saw his brother start to flush and quickly spoke to save him.

"Royal visit in a week, just imagine the feasting and dancing," the three others looked at him in bewilderment, wondering why all of a sudden he had changed the subject. Robb however was secretly grateful, he didn't want to be made to look foolish in front of Theon, especially as he actually found the girl next to him attractive. Realising this, he moved away reflexively with a start. Nobody else seemed to notice.

"What?" blurted Alyssa, staring at him.

"Mother received a raven, King Robert and his household are coming to visit father," Robb explained. "I'm surprised you haven't noticed how busy everyone is,"

Alyssa shrugged. "That's just how I thought it was," and added with a sad smile "Though of course the last time I saw the royal family, it was at court with my uncle,"

"I'm sorry," Robb put his hand on her shoulder automatically.

"It's OK, maybe I should excuse myself anyway, it's late and I've had a bit more to drink than I should have. Goodnight," she stood to leave, Robb disappointingly removing his hand from her shoulder. Jon stood up before either other man had a chance to react.

"I'll walk with you, at least until the castle entrance," he offered. Theon scowled at him, silently cursing the bastard and his gallantry. Still, he had a point. It would not be the first time Theon had got lucky thanks to good old alcohol and his ceaseless flirting and wooing.

"Are you sure Jon? I don't mind," yawned Robb. "I'm pretty tired myself so will be turning in soon anyway,"

"I'm sure I can continue my excellent services as a tour guide," Theon couldn't help but add, he wouldn't have minded about Jon going as he for some reason didn't see him as competition. Robb, however, was.

"Thank you Jon, a very kind offer," Alyssa decided much to the other two men's dismay. "You were first to offer, so I conclude you have the sharpest wits and reflexes to escort an unarmed lady," They all laughed at her drunken logic, and swaying slightly, she took Jon's outreached hand as he guided her around to his side of the table. "Goodnight gentlemen," she curtseyed to the remaining men, allowing herself to be led gently out into the cold night time courtyard. She could not help shivering, despite her cloak and Jon tentatitively wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Not far to go now," he gritted his teeth, focusing on the warm castle entrance in front of them, Alyssa smiled, leaning into him and despite herself enjoying the closeness. She stumbled a little as they crossed the great gate threshold, but Jon was there to support her, stifling a laugh.

"I'm sorry," she giggled. "Maybe I might need help further than the entrance after all," her hazel eyes met his brown ones and flashed wickedly. Maybe it was the feeling of no longer being confined thousands of feet in the air with very little company her own age for so long, or perhaps she just found Jon Snow incredibly irresistible. Or the alcohol could indeed be a large contributing factor, but she didn't want to part from her present company just yet, and currently had the confidence to see through her current desires.

"Very well," replied Jon, suddenly feeling a little confused and out of his depth. She continued to lean on him as they approached her room, and saw the fact that he had not removed his arm from around her as a positive sign. "Here we are," he stated when they got to her door, turning the handle and holding it open for her. She smiled drowsily at him and walked in. She turned when she reached the bed, eyeing him questioningly.

"You gonna shut the door?" she asked, cocking her head to one side. "You never know what dangers might be lurking between here and this bed," the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, but the mischievous glint in Jon's eyes as he entered her room and shut the door were a just reward. Feigning seriousness, he examined the floor closely as he closed the gap between them, then lifted the fur blankets to check underneath them.

"Well, it all appears to be clear," he announced as her shoulders shook with laughter. It was the first time she'd really laughed in a few weeks and it felt wonderful, and the intimacy she was currently experiencing was equally as comforting. "I hope I have fulfilled my duties," he added,

"I certainly feel you have brave Sir, and now I shall reward you," she stood straighter, and stepped closer so her body was slightly pressed against his and looked into his eyes. She rested her hands firmly on his shoulders. "Close your eyes," she whispered, and when he obeyed reached up and gently kissed his lips. At first he was taken aback, though he was sure she was flirting on their walk over he did not think she was seriously interested. When he felt her start to pull away, he wrapped his arms around her waist and recaptured her lips with his own. Alyssa was shocked, though pleasantly so. The way his lips expertly massaged hers and his tongue gently probed her lips made her knees feel weak, gladly accepting his invitation with her mouth. He gently nudged her backwards, until the back of her knees connected with the edge of the bed, causing her to fall back in surprise. Before she had chance to react, Jon had seized the opportunity to lean over her, assaulting her mouth with his once again. Alyssa wrapped her arms around his neck, grabbing his hair, the passion and desire she felt reflected in the kiss.

* * *

><p>"Do you think we should check they're OK?" Robb looked at Theon with concern, eyelids drooping with the effects of the drink.<p>

"I doubt it, I'm sure she's passed out and he's gone to pleasure himself," shrugged the older man. "Hadn't you better get to bed soon? You are going to be feeling rough in the morning,"

"Yeah, perhaps you're right," sighed Robb, attempting to stand and managing on the second attempt. "Goodnight, Theo,"

"Goodnight, I'll be off to visit Roz," he grinned, draining the last of his wine and swaggering to the brothel.

* * *

><p>As much as she was enjoying the kiss, Alyssa wanted more and Jon seemed to be holding back. Taking the initiative, she broke the kiss and pushed him gently to his back, loosening her bodice as she crawled on top of him. She could feel his arousal through his clothes, and grinded against it making him groan. Reaching up, he gently ran his fingers over her breasts, feeling her nipples stiffen through the fabric as she gasped and squirmed against him. It was almost his undoing, and taking control again he flipped her onto her back in one fluid motion, placing his body over hers.<p>

Alyssa wrapped her legs around his waist in response, writhing against him as she took his lips in hers once more.

"Alyssa," he whispered against her lips.

"Hmm?" she responded, stroking his hair back as she kissed him.

"We should perhaps calm down a little," he sighed, kissing her once more and reluctantly pulling away. They both sat up, looking into each other's eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked. Jon shook his head furiously.

"Never, I just want to make sure we both don't," his libido was screaming at him in anger, but he didn't want to go through with this if she was just going to be another notch on his bedpost. Alyssa herself had only been with one other person, and it probably wouldn't be helpful to think about that right now.

"You're probably right," she sighed. "It has been fun though,"

"There was no implication it wasn't," he grinned, pecking her gently on the lips. "But if the gods smile upon me, there will be other opportunities, I hope,"

"Here's hoping they do," she replied. "Until then, I'll see you in the morning," Jon nodded, kissed her once more and left, shutting the door behind him. He hoped he wouldn't run into anyone on the way to his room, his erection was still very prominent and would need to be taken care of before he slept. Something he could at least have more control over.


	4. Words are Wind

**A/N Thank you those who have read, reviewed and favourited so far. I've pretty much got this thing planned out now, admittedly it's a bit more AU than I originally intended but that's the beauty of fan fiction. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and all constructive criticism and comments are welcome should you with to leave them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong> - **Words Are Wind, Ever Changing**

The following morning, Alyssa awoke with a pounding head and dry mouth, her tongue feeling like it had swollen to at least twice its previous size. She rolled back the bed covers and slowly stood, taking a minute for the spinning sensation to subside. Marta entered her room with another girl to help dress her, when she remembered the actions that had taken place before she went to bed.

"Oh shit," she sighed, shoulders slumping.

"Are you OK Miss?" asked Marta with concern, noticing the girl didn't look as fresh faced as she did the day before.

"Yes, thank you. I apologise for my outburst," mumbled Alyssa. The serving girl smiled at her and resumed her task, the dark haired southerner not yet used to the warmer but practical clothing styles of the north. It was like a flashback; she remembered the feel of Jon's lips on hers and the desire emanating from him as their bodies pressed against each other. She had wanted it too, but in all honesty she realised all she had wanted was to feel something other than sad, confused and lost. No denying Jon was a good looking young man, and she had enjoyed their experience, but she had been drunk and it was very inappropriate. What if Robb or Theon had escorted her to her room, would she have done the same?

When dressed, she reluctantly headed down to break her fast. She was angry with herself for letting it happen and getting so carried away, but also with how much she had enjoyed it. How would Jon react to her now, and would he seriously think he had an open invitation for some future encounter?

"Oh gods," she sighed, cursing her stupidity.

* * *

><p>Jon Snow wasn't sure how to feel. Like Alyssa, he had enjoyed the experience and inwardly cursed himself for being such a gentleman in the end, putting her honour before his cock. Arriving for breakfast, he noticed Robb glaring at him suspiciously, and Theon with a grin on his face.<p>

"Morning," he greeted them, taking his place at the long wooden trestle table. A bowl or porridge was placed in front of him as soon as he was sat, platters of fresh fruit being replenished in the centre of the tables.

"Good morning Snow, good night?" pressed Theon, Robb, merely grunting a greeting and focusing his attention on his meal. Jon's slight flush and suppressed smile gave him away. "Haha, I thought as much! To be honest, if I had the duty of escorting that thing to her chambers, I don't think I'd be able to leave without a taste of what was in-"

"Shut up!" snapped Robb, glaring at the other men. Jon stared at him in surprise. What could have made his half brother so angry? Unless-

"Robb, are you OK?" asked Jon, nothing but concern showing in his eyes. "I- I'm sorry if I did something wrong,"

"Did you fuck her?" the red haired man replied, looking straight at him. Jon was slightly taken aback, Robb had never spoken to him about any girls in this manner before and previously didn't seem to have an issue with whom he was intimate with.

"No. We just kissed and..., you know...that's it really." he shrugged feeling very uncomfortable. His discomfort grew as he saw Alyssa enter the hall and take a seat on the opposite side from them, Theon and Robb hadn't noticed yet.

"Did you see her teats?" asked Theon, aware the situation was tense enough but couldn't help but wind them up even more.

"Theon!" warned Robb, his eyes projecting daggers into the older man's.

"We didn't even have our clothes off," sighed Jon, putting down his spoon. He realised then, Robb liked her. And as much as he found her attractive, he felt bad but also relieved that things hadn't gone any further. Robb seemed to relax upon hearing this, but already in his mind he was considering the possibilities if there was any chance he could spend some quality time with Alyssa.

"Amateur," mumbled Theon. He saw the look on Robb's face and with a sigh realised she was off limits to him now before he'd even had an ample opportunity. The Kraken might have let his cock think for him a lot of the time, but wouldn't have done anything to betray the heart of the oldest Stark.

Across the room, Alyssa managed a few mouthfuls of bread before giving up, her stomach threatening to empty itself if she ate any more. Deciding this would most definitely be a day to avoid male company, she sought out the younger Stark girls and joined them and Septa Mordane in embroidery, soon becoming lost in their innocent girlish whispers and repetitive nature of the needlework before her. Sansa in particular was very excited about the imminent royal visit, and all she could talk about was the crown Prince, Joffrey. Having been acquainted with him already, Alyssa knew he was nothing to write home about but smiled along, not wanting to ruin Sansa's daydream.

She also found herself in a daydream of her own, concluding her earlier thought of what if it had been Robb or Theon last night. The idea of Theon she quickly brushed away; she knew he would have only been interested in one thing. But Robb in her chambers, that wouldn't have been such an ordeal. She mentally scolded herself for thinking such thoughts, surely when she actually had to face Jon it would cause enough trouble let alone planning on having another of Ned's boys in her room!

* * *

><p>Robb Stark was present whilst his younger brother Bran was receiving an archery lesson from Theon. He was quieter than usual, speaking only to give the boy some well-placed advice as needed. Bran didn't even notice the tension as he focused hard on hitting the bullseye, so far not even coming close to it. He didn't give up though, and Robb admired him for that. Lesson over, Robb deliberately hung back as he and Jon encouraged Bran and Rickon to gather the stray arrows.<p>

"I'm sorry Robb," Jon ventured, wanting to put his hand 0n his brother's shoulder but worried about being rejected. Robb sighed, he couldn't really be angry with his half brother. He doubted very much he'd have instigated anything anyway.

"It's OK Jon, I shouldn't have been so angry with you. I guess I didn't realise how attracted to the young Lady Arryn I am,"

"Nothing will happen again Robb, I promise," Jon swore, this time placing his hand firmly on his half brother's shoulder and looking him in the eye. Although he meant the words, it occurred to Jon that as much as it shouldn't happened, he had enjoyed it and wanted it to happen again but a promise was a promise. It meant that something he had been deciding for a while now was probably for the best after all. To take the black.

Robb smiled at Jon, covering his hand with his own and squeezing it briefly in acknowledgement.

"Thank you. Let's have supper," Jon grinned and joined by Theon, they made their way to the great hall, stomachs rumbling.

* * *

><p>Alyssa was hungry, and had seated herself deliberately between Sansa and Arya, opposite Bran and Jayne Poole. The older girls figured there was something amiss, but had no idea what the situation was and were too polite to ask. When Alyssa saw the three men enter the hall and walk towards the family table, she tried not to react, simply smiling at them. Avoiding Jon's eyes out of awkwardness and Theon's out of embarrassment, for surely he'd pick up on what happened, she found herself staring into Robb's. Instead of looking stern though, his features actually softened and he returned her smile before sitting down - thankfully - at the other side of the table.<p>

The next few days were spent in similar fashion, Alyssa spending her time with the girls and younger Stark brothers and avoiding Jon. She doubted anyone aside from his half brother and father's ward knew about what had happened, and as a result felt it best to avoid their presence for the time being as well. She still exchanged frequent smiles with Robb, though aside from polite conversation hadn't had a chance to speak alone.

Well, Robb intended to do something about that.

Days before the King was due to arrive, Alyssa was in her room whilst Marta brushed out her now past shoulder-length brown hair. A knock at the door disturbed them, she was not expecting anybody and expected it was perhaps one of the children wanting to go for a ride or hear a story. She called for her visitor to enter, rising as Marta stepped back. She was not expecting a serious looking Robb Stark.

"If now's a bad time I can come back," he said, hovering in the doorway.

"No it's fine. How are you?" she couldn't think of anything better to say and felt a bit stupid, this time she didn't have alcohol and the false confidence it brought.

"Well, thank you. I wondered, if you're not busy, if you'd like to come for a ride with me," Alyssa smiled at his invitation.

"Yes, I'd like that. I think it's been sufficient time since my journey that I can actually face being in the saddle again," she smiled. "Just give me some time to change, I'll meet you at the stables,"

"Great! Well, I'll see you there, and I promise to go easy on you," he added, turning and stepping lightly towards the exit of the castle and to the stable block to prepare the horses. He hadn't told Jon or Theon his plan, he didn't trust them not to comment or - even worse- decide to follow and spy on him.

Presently she arrived, dressed in warmer clothes more appropriate for riding. He helped her onto her horse, the same bay mare she had ridden from the Vale of Arryn not too long ago. To her surprise, they rode through Winterfell village itself rather than leaving via the King's gate as she imagined they would do, and instead headed north. They rode in amiable silence along the road, him leading and her following. After some time, he turned into a wooded path and halted, allowing her to catch up with him.

"Half an hour's ride up here, there's a nice resting spot," he explained. "It'll also give the chance for the horses to let off some steam, I notice yours seems full of energy,"

"Yes, it would appear so," she agreed, already having a spot of trouble holding the mare who hadn't been ridden for as long as her mistress had been out of the saddle.

"Let's go," he grinned, pushing his horse into a gentle canter up the trail. Alyssa had fully intended to do the same, but at the increase in speed her mare snorted, bucked and pelted after Robb's Garron, overtaking him within seconds. Alyssa laughed, taken by surprise but not unseated. Giving the mare her head, she leaned forward in the saddle and enjoyed the feeling of the wind in her hair. After a few minutes, she managed to reign her in, allowing Robb to catch up again and persuaded the mare to slow to a more acceptable canter.

"She was ready for that," Alyssa grinned, breathless. All of the awkwardness she had previously felt disappearing, she was genuinely having a good time. "I can't say I was though,"

"You did well to stay on," he laughed. "There's a clearing up ahead with a stream, we can water the horses there and give you a chance to get your breath back if you like,"

"Yes please," she agreed,m allowing him to take the lead once more.


	5. Royals are coming

**A/N Thank you again for the kind reviews, they're very much appreciated! This seems to be getting longer and longer; a chapter I planned has actually turned out to be at least three. Oh yeah, and this chapter has explicit naughty bits. **

Chapter 5: Royals Are Coming

True to Robb's word, just ahead was a small copse with a babbling stream lazily winding its way through the forest. Alyssa dismounted, leading her horse to the water where she loosened the girth. Robb brought his gelding to join them, the mare flicking her ears in acknowledgement. It was a peaceful spot, the late morning sun glinting through the leafy canopy of the trees. The grass was long and soft underfoot, and Alyssa began to remove her riding boots, earning a curious glance from Robb.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"These boots are fine for riding but terrible for anything else, I'm surprised I didn't get a blister walking to the stables," she grimaced, removing the offending articles. The grass was dry and cushioned her stocking covered feet. The whole area was only slightly bigger than her bedroom back at the castle, naturally walled in by dense evergreen trees. She sat against an oak tree, enjoying the stillness and watery music. Robb sat at the edge of the stream on a flat rock. Alyssa noticed he looked agitated, picking at the reeds growing next to him.

"Are you OK?" she asked frowning in concern.

"Yes, I'm alright," he responded, though the distant look in his eyes suggested otherwise. Mentally he told himself to get a grip and convey some of Theon's confidence. Alyssa eased herself up and sat on an adjacent rock. His thoughtful, brooding expression only made him look more handsome.

"You're not being very convincing Robb Stark. Women can pick up on these things you know,"

"Really?" he smirked, "And what are you picking up on right now?"

"Well we women can't take all the credit, or men would not get a word in edgeways,"

"So I'd better humour you then?"

"I'd go with indulge personally," she shrugged.

"What happened with Jon?" he asked abruptly, holding her gaze intently. She wasn't surprised he'd asked, but had not been expecting to have this conversation right now.

"I was drunk and we kissed," she shrugged, still meeting his gaze. She felt like she had betrayed Robb somehow, and at least her slightly flushing face revealed her guilt.

"What do you feel for him?" he asked, his voice steady and laced with steel.

"He's a friend. If you can call the fact that we've barely seen each other a friendship,"

"Do you harbour any...romantic feelings for him?"

"No," she replied honestly. Yes, Jon was good looking and she would only admit to herself she would have gone a lot further that night, but surely it was only alcohol-fuelled lust. Robb smiled slightly, but the intent look in his eyes was still very much there.

"What about me?" he asked in a low voice.

"What _about_ you?" she replied, feigning innocence.

"Do I really have to ask?"

"Afterwards,"

"After what?" he looked puzzled, as Alyssa rose and reached out for his hands, drawing him up to his full height. She placed her palms on his cheeks and gently pulled his head down to hers.

"This," she whispered, pressing her lips against his. As she had hoped he kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. She slid her hands back behind his head, continuing to press his head against hers. Her knees felt like they were made of jelly, but this time it was not due to intoxication on anything apart from the man in front of her, their kiss expressing what words did not need to. Reluctantly she pulled away, taking his hands in her own. "What do you think?" she smiled shyly.

"I don't know Alyssa," he sighed. Her heart thudded in her chest, realisation hitting this was probably just some rouse to teach her not to mess with his half-brother. Hell, Jon and Theon were probably in the bushes laughing at her expense and going to come out at any moment... the fear must have shown on her face, as he smiled and pulled her close kissing her again, this time more determinedly. Tongues dancing, she moaned gently into his mouth not giving a damn if this was a joke, she had never been kissed like that before. "I just wanted to get a second opinion," he whispered when they pulled away.

Robb took her hand and led her to the oak she was previously sat in front of, gently pulling her down towards him. To her delight and surprise, sat with his back was against the harder bark of the tree and pulled her back against his chest, pulling his arms around her and resting his head on her shoulder. She liked being this close to him and breathed out a contented sigh, twisting around to kiss him again. When she tried to pull away, he grabbed her legs so she was sideways on his lap and she buried her hands under his cloak, reverently stroking his back and welcoming his tongue into her mouth once more. Gods, she wanted him, things she thought she would never feel again returning with great intensity.

She pulled back, only to adjust her position so she was straddling him, hardly aware that she was grinding against his groin, gripping him with her thighs as he ran his hands up and down her hips, leaving her mouth to kiss a trail of fire from her ear to her throat. The wind was temporarily knocked out of her as he pushed her backwards onto the grass, groaning as her britches-clad legs wound their way around his waist until she could feel his hardness against her.

"Robb-" she gasped, feeling his fingertips trail over her stomach under the loose tunic she wore. Her legs relaxed a little as his blue eyes, dark with desire, stared into hers as his hand trailed slowly over her stomach, up towards her breasts.

"Mmm?" he responded, kissing her again, his right hand expertly stroking her left nipple making her gasp. He smiled at her reaction, enjoying having her writhing under him and he'd barely touched her. His eyes widened when she reached down and firmly grabbed his crotch, dexterous fingers working over the hard shaft through the material underneath his tunic.

"It appears you're in a predicament down there," she purred, giving him a squeeze.

"And I wonder who's got me into it?" he responded, kissing her neck and moving his hand down from her breasts to the waistband of her trousers. She closed her eyes as he slipped his hand down the front, gently stroking the hair marking the entrance to her most intimate area. Requiring self-control on his part, he slowly stroked further down, lingering on her hardened nub making her moan and squirm. He could feel how wet she was, and knowing he was the cause made him feel light headed. Using some of her wetness, he returned the pad of his thumb to her clit rubbing it in circles, increasing his speed as she moaned, pulling his head down to hers to kiss him. He slipped a finger inside her, and then a second as she bucked against his hand, her body reacting with a primal urge she had no control over.

Alyssa moaned against his mouth under his ministrations, getting closer and closer to the edge until a delicious shiver coursed through her veins as she came, holding on to him as she rode it out. Robb kissed her gently on her cheeks and mouth as she recovered, knowing it wouldn't take much for him to explode.

"Seven hells," she whispered, "I wasn't expecting that,"

"Am I to assume that was good?" he chuckled, smiling despite the almost painful erection contained within his own clothing.

"Just you wait Robb Stark," she whispered, biting his lower lip.

"Oh I am," he replied, allowing her to push him off of her onto his back. Alyssa grinned and got to work undoing his breeches. Moving his tunic out of the way, she slowly hoisted them over his hips, eyes widening at the size of his erection jutting proudly forward. She ran her fingers over the length of it, her other hand gently cupping his balls. Now it was his turn to feel powerless as she stroked her hand up and down with a firm grip, occasionally rubbing her thumb over the sensitive tip.

Robb's eyes closed as he moaned gently, the sound of her arousal almost pushing her to the point of wanting to impale herself on him – but not yet. Robb was distinctly aware of the fact he was going to cum very soon, and quite possibly all over himself. Alyssa picked up on it as well, as she suddenly bent her head forward taking him in her mouth.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, the exquisite velvet texture of her mouth and tongue bringing him to orgasm quicker than he expected. Alyssa had never done that before and certainly never had semen in her mouth. It wasn't too bad, she swallowed it quickly and returned to his mouth.

They lay together for a while, exchanging kisses, talking, and getting their breath and composition back before having to ride back to Winterfell.

LINE BREAK HERE

They had hoped their arrival would be unnoticed, but of course Theon and Jon were at the stables upon their return.

"Ah, back in time for supper! I trust you've worked up quite an appetite on your, er, ride?" winked Theon.

"Fuck off," muttered Robb, dismounting and handing his horse to one of the stable boys. As much as he loved Theon like a brother, he could be a pain in the arse at times. Alyssa followed suit, noticing that Jon deliberately avoided her gaze. Was that hurt she saw on his face, anger or indifference? She didn't have chance to enquire as he stalked off in the direction of the courtyard. Robb gave Theon another warning look, and sighing he left in pursuit of Jon. Robb's attention was back on Alyssa.

"I enjoyed myself this afternoon," he confessed, taking her hand in his. "Aside from the obvious, I mean."

"I would be lying if I said I didn't," she admitted. "But where do we go from here Robb?" He resisted the temptation to suggest his room as he pulled her close to him and kissed her gently.

"Wherever we want," he replied, the warm smile on his face making her feel lighter on her feet than she had for weeks.

"Don't let me distract you too much from the royal visit, they should be here any day now," she remarked. "Perhaps not let anything take attention away from the Queen, eh?"

"She wasn't going to get any from me anyway" he scoffed in jest. "Come on, let's get something to eat," she hastily agreed and followed him to the main hall.

INSERT LINE HERE

The whole of Winterfell was buzzing from the moment Bran Stark declared he had spotted the royal party less than a mile away. Ned and Catelyn Stark rounded up their children, apart from Arya who was currently nowhere to be seen. Jon was grateful to be allowed to be present, albeit a few rows behind the Stark family. Catelyn would never let him be presented to the Royal family as one of them but he was here, that was what counted. Alyssa stood next to Theon, avoiding his gaze knowing only too well there was every chance he knew what her and Robb had been up to.

In the lead up to the visit, they hadn't had time to see each other apart from stolen kisses when they were sure nobody was about. Jon still hadn't really spoken to her apart from when necessary, which she felt a bit sad about knowing how close the half brothers were and not wanting to cause a rift between them.

Eventually Arya showed up, Ned pulling a helmet off her head and handing it to Ser Rodrick. She got in line just as the procession entered the courtyard. Everybody knelt as King Robert approached the family, Alyssa stood still and respectful looking until she saw who got out of the carriage with Queen Cersei and her youngest children.

"Olivia!" she whispered silently, hardly believing her eyes.

"You know her?" murmured Theon beside her, already undressing the buxom brunette with his eyes as she met Alyssa's eyes and smiled warmly, hurrying over to her.

"Yeah, she's my cousin," replied Alyssa, smiling warmly at the slightly older girl.


	6. Not So Grim Up North

Chapter 6 Not so grim up north

* * *

><p>Formal introductions over, Alyssa smiled warmly at her cousin.<p>

"Surprised to see me?" Olivia asked, linking her arm with the other girl's.

"Of course I am, last I knew you were in Braavos with your father," Olivia's father was married to Alyssa's uncle on her mother's side, a nobleman of the lesser Dorsinger family. At two years older, the girls had maintained a close friendship despite the often great distances between them.

"I was, but returned to King's landing a couple of months ago. I missed the court gossip, the girls, the men…and with daddy keeping an eye on me it was so difficult to have any fun," she sulked. "Though I'm very sorry to hear about Jon Arryn, your uncle was a good, kind man,"

"Thank you," Alyssa bowed her head. "So you decided to come north?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Only because I knew you would be here, silly," Olivia squeezed her cousin's arm affectionately. "Now, walk me to my room, I need to know everything about this place and what you've been doing."

Alyssa mock-curtseyed and led Olivia to the guest house, not failing to notice Theon's eyes on her pretty cousin as they left.

Finding out which room had been assigned to Olivia, there was initial disappointment to discover she would be sharing with two other older women, none of whom she was particularly familiar.

"You can always share my room," offered Alyssa, feeling sympathy.

"That would be fun, no doubt you'll have a stream of northern men queuing outside your door in hope and anticipation," her cousin winked.

"Perhaps now you're here," Alyssa lightly punched her on the arm. The women she had initially been assigned to share with did not mind the new arrangements at all, for it meant they could continue their secret love affair away from prying eyes. Of course they did not reveal this to Alyssa or Olivia. "Come on, let's go to the castle. We can arrange to have your things moved over," Arm in arm the girls left the guest house and strode across the courtyard. It was still very busy, not only had the King travelled with his family and personal guard, but also knights, sellswords, noblemen and all of their squires and servants.

* * *

><p>It was already crowded when Alyssa and Olivia entered the great hall for the feast. They managed to squeeze into the same bench as Robb and Theon, Alyssa delighted to be sat next to Robb. She had not told Olivia about him yet and was looking forward to a proper gossip later. Servants were immediately on hand to fill their cups. Alyssa noticed Jon wasn't sat with the rest of his family, no doubt although allowed to be present when the party initially arrived, Catelyn Stark had out her foot down about him eating anywhere near the King, Queen and young Princes and Princess. Catching her eye, he scowled and looked away. She sighed and returned to her meal, hunger subsiding.<p>

"Who's he?" Olivia nudged her, indicating the heir to the Iron Isles who was opposite them.

"Theon Greyjoy, Lord Stark's ward," Alyssa replied casually.

"Can you introduce me?"

"If he doesn't himself, then of course," though she doubted very much she would have to intervene. She knew Theon had already noticed Olivia earlier, and was not one to pass up an opportunity to try and bed a pretty girl. Glancing back to where Jon had previously sat, she frowned to see her was no longer there. She could not see him anywhere in the hall. She thought about going to investigate, but then Robb's hand brushed her knee gently yet quite deliberately.

"Friend of yours?" he asked, indicating Olivia.

"You could say that," she grinned. "Robb Stark, meet my cousin Olivia Dorsinger," she moved back so he could kiss her hand in greeting.

"Pleasure," he smiled.

"Likewise," she nodded, not failing to notice he was handsome. Before she had chance to dwell on that any further, Alyssa attracted the attention of Theon.

"And this is Theon Greyjoy. Theon, Olivia Dorsinger," she indicated, pleased to have carried out her older cousin's request so soon. Theon was too far away to repeat Robb's gesture, but he put on his most flirty smile and his eyes twinkled as he greeted her.

"Charmed, my lady. Do you enjoy dancing?" he enquired, Robb and Alyssa trying to maintain straight faces. It was like he just could not help himself.

"As long as my partner's good enough," she replied with a challenging smile, Theon not failing to notice the way she seductively licked gravy from the tip of her finger. Theon was almost stunned into silence but not quite.

"I shall no doubt meet you on the dance floor later," he raised his cup to her and took a long drink. Olivia smiled and nodded in return. Alyssa secretly hoped they would keep flirting so she could talk to Robb who had moved closer, their thighs pressed together by now under the bench. Towards the end of their meal, they were interrupted with a shrill squeal. Turning, Alyssa saw that Arya Stark had flicked some brown paste at her sister; hitting her in the face. Alyssa felt for Sansa, yet turned so that she could hide the giggle Arya's antics incited. After receiving a look from his mother, Robb sighed and left to escprt his little sister to her room.

* * *

><p>The celebrations were in full swing. The servants had pushed the benches back, and the sound of music and laughter filled the hall as the dancing commenced and wine flowed freely. Robb had since returned, sat with his arm around Alyssa earning curious glances from all around, apart from Olivia and Theon who were currently wrapped around each other amongst the throng of dancers. Catelyn Stark leaned towards her husband, indicating her olders son.<p>

"Looks like Lysa was not wrong after all," she commented.

"Indeed, and Robb could do a hell of a lot worse," Ned agreed, putting his arm around her, smiling towards the young pair.

"I've missed you," Robb whispered now they were sat relatively alone.

"I've missed you too," Alyssa confessed, lightly stoking his face. "Though this smoothness is going to take some getting used to."

"Mother's orders," he replied grimly. "So what are your plans for the rest of the evening?"

"You tell me," she shrugged, "Drinking, dancing, laughing... I seem to recall you stating previously t

he night is young,"

"Indeed it is," he chuckled, then surprised her by kissing her full on the mouth in front of all present. Unfortunately they were interrupted at that moment by Jaime Lannister.

"Pardon me my Lord, a word?" he asked politely, though Alyssa sensed his arrogance. "My lady," he nodded at her, "So nice to see you again,"

"Thank you Ser Jaime. I'll leave you to it," she smiled getting up. She remembered Jon then, how he had looked and that he hadn't been back to enjoy the festivities. She decided to pop outside, and if she did not see him would leave him for the night. She exited the hall unnoticed, and stepped out into the cool night air, wrapping her arms around herself for warmth. Stepping into the centre of the courtyard, she heard an insistent thwacking sound. Following it's source, she happened upon Jon hacking the shit out of a straw practice dummy. She

stood and watched him for a second, the passion that he swung his sword with almost frightening her. As she walked closer, he seemed to sense her presence for he suddenly stopped panting.

"What do you want?" he asked, not in a nasty way, more in a tired, weary manner.

"Jon, I've been meaning to speak to you. About what happened." Jon stiffened, and he turned to look at her face on but wouldn't come any closer.

"What is there to talk about?"

"The fact that I shouldn't have done it. I don't mean that I didn't want to, not at all, but it was irresponsible of me to do in my state. And I don't want to cause a rift between you and Robb, I know how close you are and how much you love each other. I just feel like you've been deliberately avoiding me," Jon merely stared, Alyssa hadn't meant to reveal so much but it seemed as soon as she gazed into his soulful dark eyes they turned a key into her soul. She wasn't sure what she felt for him; nothing like what she did for Robb but there was still something.

"It did hurt. That we had that... experience and passion, and then knowing how Robb felt, and how you felt about him. I didn't know what to do about it and like you said, I love Robb and he's too important to fall out over a girl."

"I'm sorry I hurt you Jon, I really really am. All I can do is offer to put this behind us," she took the initiative and moved closer, closing the gap between them.

"I know you didn't mean to." he replied. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. There's no point anyway, I've spoken to Uncle Benjen and I'm taking the black," Alyssa's eyes widened, but before she could open her mouth he continued. "Not because of you. No offense, but I'm a bastard. I can't make a name for myself any other way, and there's honour in serving the Night's Watch. There's honour in protecting the seven kingdoms from whatever's beyond the wall," Alyssa nodded, unable to explain the sudden sadness that came over her.

"If that's what you want to do Jon, then whatever it's worth you have my full support," she said earnestly.

"Thank you," he replied, this time with more warmth.

"Want to come have a drink to celebrate your decision?" she offered, indicating the hall. No doubt Robb might be wondering where she was anyway.

"Thank you for the offer, but I think I'll stay out here for a while, though I do feel better," he confessed, a small smile appearing on his full lips. Alyssa nodded. Before she could help herself, she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms round him, pecking him on the cheek.

"Thank you Jon, I'll always think you a man of honour," she whispered. Jon squeezed her back and gently pushed her away.

"Go on, go and join Robb. Drink, fuck, dance, be happy,"

"I will," she promised, turning back to the hall. Without a backwards glance she entered, eyes falling on Robb straight away. He greeted her with a heart melting smile, leaving his present company to meet her.

"Where have you been?" he asked kissing her. "You're freezing,"

"I was talking to Jon," she replied, pressing closer to steal some of his warmth. She felt Robb tense slightly, an indication he was still a little resentful about their drunken escapades.

"Oh? Where is he anyway?"

"He's reflecting. He and your uncle have spoken and he wants to take the black,"

"Oh," Robb sounded almost dissappointed. "Well, his sword will certainly make a difference there no doubt,"

"I think so," she replied. "Come on, Theon and Olivia cannot be allowed to have all the dancing glory. I haven't danced for a long time Robb Stark, and I want to dance with you,"

"There's an offer I cannot refuse," he kissed her and took her hand, leading her to join the twirling, swaying couples in the centre of the room. Olivia and Theon were very much involved with each other, kissing and running their hands over each other like they were the only people in the room. Nobody else seemed to care, either expecting it of Theon or too involved in their own revelry. Olivia rolled her eyes, wondering if she would have their room to herself tonight. Her attention quickly shifted when Robb pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. The way he stared into her eyes as she gently swayed her hips against him stirred something pleasant in the bottom of her stomach. She leaned up and began kissing him softly, snaking her arms around his neck.

"We could finish this dance in private," she whispered in his ear, planting a kiss just below it.

"Do you have some moves to show me?" he whispered back, his breath on her neck making her shiver.

"Yes, though you can't share them with anything else,"

"I agree to those terms," he stroked his hands down her lower back, subtly informing her of the hard bulge she could feel through his clothes. Thank the gods his tunic flared out enough to conceal it.

"Lead the way," she invited, stepping back and taking his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you again for reading and reviewing, I'm really enjoying writing this. I apologise I cannot update as much as I'd like to but I have a few uni deadlines to meet first :(**


	7. Obligatory Fall Chapter

Chapter 7 – Obligatory Fall Chapter (which also contains sexually explicit scenes, just for the good old sake of it!)

Robb and Alyssa were hurrying to the castle. So far nobody had noticed their hasty departure from the hall. There was a moment of awkwardness when she turned right to go to her room, and he left to his. They both stopped and laughed.

"We'd perhaps better go to my room, no risk of interruptions," he persuaded, pulling her to him planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Agreed," she nodded, remembering Olivia and Theon on the dance floor. Noiselessly, he led her by the hand to his bedroom, and as soon as the door was bolted behind them set upon her, kissing her so hard she found it difficult to catch her breath. The room was pleasantly warm, a fire burning brightly opposite his large, fur-covered bed. She didn't take in too many of the other details, her focus was entirely on him. He, for now, was her world.

"I've missed you," he said softly, arms still around her.

"I've missed you too, thank the gods King Robert's here distracting everyone," she replied, allowing him to lead her to his bed. Robb smiled in agreement, though it was probably pretty obvious tonight that they had a… closeness between them. He gently pulled her down on top of him and closed the space between their bodies and mouths once more. He was hard again almost instantly, feeling her heart beat so close to his strongly suggested she needed him as much as he did her right now. Confidently, he sat them both up and reached for the hem of her dress, slowly sliding it up over her creamy thighs and round buttocks. He let his hands linger at her hips, and allowed them and the remainder of her dress to climb over her stomach, ribs and breasts until he could pull it over her head. She shivered slightly in her smallclothes, though not completely from the cold.

"Amazing," he murmured, pulling her back down to meet his lips. Alyssa pushed herself back up again so she was straddling him, and let her hands flutter at the base of his shirt before exploring underneath, feeling the hard muscles of his stomach. "Cold hands," he gasped, causing her smile to widen as she pushed the material up revealing his torso, with his help getting it over his head. Satisfied thus far, she returned her attention to the remainder of his clothing, scooting backwards and trailing her hands over the prominent bulge in the front of his trousers.

Robb watched her in wonder as she made light work of his belt and began easing the coarse material over his hips and thighs. She looked beautiful in the candlelight, some of her hair had come out of place and framed her face perfectly. Before he knew what was happening she had whipped them and his underwear off so he was completely naked beneath her, subject to her ministrations. Alyssa cupped his balls and gave his cock a squeeze, before removing the last of her own clothes until she too was rid of all material barriers.

Moving her body so it brushed delightfully against his, she made her way back to his lips and moaned softly as his fingers found her nipples, brushing against them lightly. Smoothly and carefully, he rolled her over so she was now beneath him, and kissed a trail of fire down her neck, over her breasts and stomach until he was face on with her core.

* * *

><p>Olivia was enjoying herself. She was most certainly in her cups, dancing very closely to the heir of the Iron Isles and enjoying the feel of him against her. His kissing technique was something that could probably rival all the boys -and girls- in King's Landing, and she wanted more.<p>

"What say you we make ourselves scarse?" she whispered, playfully nibbling his earlobe. Theon smiled seductively and took her hand.

"Of course, come on," he replied, taking her hand and leading her away from the other dancers out of the hall. The temperature had dropped even further outside but she didn't really feel it, and he didn't either knowing what was to come. Within minutes they were in the warm glow of torchlight in the castle itself, Theon leading her to his room with urgency. Not so that they wouldn't be seen, but that he couldn't believe his luck that this beautiful, passionate southern creature was currently - and willingly - making her way to his bedchamber.

Olivia allowed him to lead her, looking forward to the up-and-coming events with anticipation. It wasn't long before they arrived, and he was demonstrating a few of the tricks he had picked up from Ros or any other woman who had shared his bed. They were obviously working, the girl had almost bitten through her lip trying to stifle the screams and moans as she climaxed again and again, all before even having so much of a feel of his cock.

* * *

><p>Alyssa rolled her head back and arched her back as Robb's tongue made contact with her sensitive clit, licking slowly at first and gradually building up speed, circling and sucking. He inserted a finger into her wet depths and began to move it in an out, before adding another. It wasn't long before Alyssa was moaning softly yet certainly audiably, and sensing she was close he reached up with his free hand to pinch her right nipple. All the stimulation was overwhelming, Alyssa felt herself let go as her body becamse so sensitive it was like an exquisite pain.<p>

She was faintly aware Robb was moving up against her body again, and felt his hardness at her entrance. As he entered her, she pulled his face close again, tasting herself on his tongue. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she lifted her hips towards him, back arched in pleasure. He tried his best to hold on but it felt so good, and the way she was reacting underneath him was like nothing he had exerienced before. Not that he'd been with many girls, but none of them, and certainly the few he'd paid for hadn't put on a show this good.

Alyssa moaned and whispered words of encouragement in his ear between kisses. He wished she'd stop because he really was not going to last long as it was, but his brain wasn't the organ currently in charge. They reached orgasm together, Alyssa's nails scraping down his back as he spilled his seed inside her. Both lay there panting, not saying anything for a short while. Robb kissed her cheeks. forhead and liips, before carefully pulling out and pulling her against his chest. Alyssa wasn't repulsed by the fact they were effectively lying in his cum, she was too exhausted and happy to care.

* * *

><p>Theon had Olivia on his dresser, her legs wrapped around his waist with his assistance bouncing on his cock. They had already made love on the bed, floor, and against the wall and frankly she was amazed with his stamina. He didn't seem to be slowing down anytime soon either much to her delight as she hit her fifth orgasm.<p>

"Shit Theon, it feels like you're trying to kill me!" she gasped, nipping his neck and shoulder.

"Wouldn't be a bad way to go," he panted. "I need you back on the bed now,"

"Mmm, why?" she asked through half lidded eyes. He didn't reply, merely picked her up and placed her on the bed, before rolling her onto her stomach and pulling up her buttocks so he could take her from behind. In a more dominant position, he allowed himself to let go and with a yell withdrew and came over her butt cheeks. No way was he going to be producing any bastard children!

"That," he grinned, joining her on the bed and pulling her in for another kiss.

"This has been fun," she giggled after a while. "I wouldn't mind if we did this again," Theon was surprised at her direct approach, but then he had been trying to put on a particularly impressive performance.

"I think I could cope with that," he rpelied, pulling her closer.

* * *

><p>Ned and Catelyn Stark were lying in her bed together, feeling comfortably full of food and drink from the feast. They had enjoyed themselves, it was a while since the whole of Winterfell had got involved with such a celebration. Catelyn was making it clear to Ned that she didn't want him to go south and accept the role of Hand. Ned didn't want to, but then didn't see how he could let his friend down when he needed him the most. Especially as Robert had stated Ned was the only man who he could trust. Presently, there was a knock at the door.<p>

"It's maester Lewin, my lord," declared Jory.

"Send him in," directed Ned, and the maester enteres carrying something in his hand.

"My Lord, my Lady, I'm sorry to trouble you at this hour but there was a rider in the night. He asked me to give you this - it's from your sister,"

"Thank you," Catelyn replied, taking the sealed letter from his hand. "It's from the Eyrie, I wonder why she hasn't returned to King's Landing?" Lysa Arryn had gone to King's Landing after Jon Arryn's funeral, and rather than stay there wanted to be where her husband had breathed his last. Catelyn scanned the words in front of her and then her eyes widened. Without a word, she threw the letter into the fire.

"What is it?" asked Ned, sensing a disturbance. Catelyn sighed heavily.

"Lysa thinks Jon Arryn was murdered. By the Lannisters," she stated, voice trembling slightly.

"Can she be sure?" asked Maester Lewin, such an accusation was very dangerous to make indeed.

"She sent a rider rather than a raven, and her head could have been had for merely suggesting this. She must be sure," Catelyn replied gravely. "You need to find out, Ned. Find out what happened to Jon," she implored her husband. Ned was feeling very torn now, it wasn't just honour and duty that made him want to accept Robert's offer but also to find out what had really happened to the man who had previously been a father figure to him.

* * *

><p>Later, Alyssa was sneaking into her room and had managed to get the door open, slowly and quietly, and her shoulders sagged in relief when she saw Olivia wasn't there. At least there would be no questions and she could get some well-deserved sleep. It was too late to have a servant draw up a bath, so she made do with the jug of cold water on the dresser and climbed into bed, snuggling into the fur and reliving in her mind all that had taken place before. She would have loved to have properly spent the night with Robb, but thought it best to return to her own room.<p>

Just as she was drifting off, she heard the door creak open and was aware of Olivia crawling in next to her. She would have questions to answer in the morning, but for now both girls were too tired.

The morning was a busy one, the men were going off to hunt boar in the surrounding forest. Stablehands and grooms were busy preparing the horses as the girls went to get breakfast. Neither had mentioned the escapdes of the night before yet, until they were sat with bread and fish in front of them.

"Don't think I didn't notice you sneak in last night," Alyssa winked at her cousin.

"And how would you know I sneaked in if you weren't awake yourself?" Olivia retorted, raising her right eyebrow.

"That's not what I asked," Alyssa non-chalantly took a sip of her weak beer.

"Ooh defensive. All I'll tell you is I had an amazing night, that Greyjoy knows a thing or two," she winked, eyes lighting up.

"Really? He's as good as he makes out?"

"Better. Now you... what did you get up to last night?"

"I spent an enjoyable evening at the feast, followed by dancing and then got to spend some quality time with someone," sxhe shrugged, though couldn't hids the blush or smile on her face.

"So that's why you were so close to Rob Stark last night, fear I'd take your spoils?" Olivia joked good-naturedly. Alyssa flicked some of her crust at her in response.

"Well I couldn't excactly say 'hands off he's mine' could I?"

"No, no, but you could have done a lot worse, he's very good looking,"

"Yeah he is," she giggled. "And I like how he was happy to just... you know... no questions asked. Especially with him not being my first." she looked sad for a moment, Olivia understanding why.

"He must be special as well then," she said kindly, putting her hand on Alyssa's.

* * *

><p>A good while after breakfast, the men were well underway with their hunt and Alyssa and Olivia had joined Ansa, Arya and Jeyne Poole for embroidery. Sansa was mainly gushing about Prince Joffrey, how handsome she thought he was and how much she was looking forward to marrying him and being his queen. Arya looked bored, and kept rolling her eyes. Sewing and romantic conversation weren't her favourite past time activities individually, let alone together.<p>

Their afternoon was suddenly interrupted with a commotion in the courtyard, some of the remaining men at Winterfell were carrying something hurriedly into the castle.

"Excuse me, I'll go and find out what this is about," tutted Septa Mordane. "Girls, get on with your sewing and I'll have a look when I get back," They all looked at each other, and as soon as the Septa had gone all crowded to take a look. Someone was definitely being carried - someone small and famliar... it was Bran.

"Bran!" screamed Arya, seeing her mother already rushing to her boy's side as they carried him in. "What's happening? Is he dead? I can't stay here and sew!" and took off before anyone could stop her. Sansa remained where she was looking shocked. Alyssa instinctively put her arms around the younger girl, whispering words of comfort as tears rolled down her cheeks.

A rider had been sent to find Lord Stark and inform him. It was very confusing, although Bran was breathing nobody knew if he'd wake up, that night or ever. Alyssa and Olivia didn't know what to do with themselves, torn between seeing what they could do to help and giving the Stark family some time to come to terms with what had happened. They settled on going to the Godswood to pray, even though Olivia followed the ways of the seven. At least they were out of the way.

**A/N thanks for reading and reviewing. I'd welcome any feedback on the more explicit scenes because if I'm so out of practice they're terrible then I'll leave them out of future chapters and just focus on the story :)**


	8. Water, water, everywhere

**A/N Slightly longer chapter this time, I had no complaints so more sexy times to come in future chapters!**

Chapter 8 Water water everywhere

The sound of footsteps interrupted the girls in their solitude, and looking around were confronted with the approach of Robb, striding purposefully towards them. He was clearly upset, the look on his face stony and solemn.

"I'll leave you two alone," whispered Olivia, squeezing her cousin's knee. "My lord," she nodded at Robb as she took her leave. Robb nodded politely and sat next to Alyssa, his shoulders drooping.

"How is he?" she asked, taking his hand in hers.

"Maester Lewin says he will live," he responded, squeezing her hand gently. "Mother and Father are with him, there's nothing more that can be done for now." She leaned her head on his shoulder as they sat in silence together in the presence of the heart tree. Alyssa had silently prayed for a sign that the young Stark boy would get better, but he had fallen from such a height and had not yet regained consciousness. Alyssa also had other things on her mind, something she would have to explain to Robb but now wasn't the time.

After some time had passed, Robb sighed and rose. "I'd better get back, there are still duties to perform with the King and Queen here. I probably shouldn't have taken time out in the first place,"

Alyssa felt a pang in her chest, it was so honourable of him to consider other people despite the concern he felt for his brother. "Of course. I'll see you later?"

"Of course," he smiled, kissing her softly.

"Will it be OK if I go and see him?"

"I think my parents would like that, and you never know, he might be able to hear. It will do him good to hear familiar voices,"

She took his arm and together they left the Godswood before going their separate ways, her to the castle and he to find Poole.

* * *

><p>As she walked to Bran's room, she was overcome with a feeling of familiarity, it reminded her of the time at The Eyrie when she approached her uncle's room and entered to see his lifeless body on the bed, the anguish in her Aunt and cousin's eyes. She could feel tears pricking her eyes, and was glad of the dingy corridor so nobody would notice as she passed by. The door was closed, and Jory Cassel was on guard outside.<p>

"May I see Bran?" she asked him.

"I'll ask for you, my lady. Please wait," he smiled kindly at her before going knocking and announcing her presence.

"Send her in," she heard Ned call, and with a nod and sad smile to Jory she went in. Ned looked stressed and Catelyn's eyes were red from when she had been crying. Bran lay still on the bed, almost peaceful as if he were just sleeping. Which in a way he was. He was covered in furs to keep him warm, and a large fire burned. The room was lit by candlelight, dominated by the bed and some chairs either side.

"Ned, Catelyn, I'm so sorry," she gushed, embracing them in turn. "What happened?"

"He was climbing and fell," Ned explained solemnly. "He was found at the bottom of the broken tower,"

"I told him not to climb, I made him promise me," added Catelyn, voice shaking slightly.

"I hear he will live," Alyssa stated, "He's a Stark, he carries the blood of the north and the first men. I bet when he wakes up he'll be surprised to find out he was the centre of attention during the royal visit, even under the circumstances," Lord and Lady Stark smiled in response despite their concern.

"That much is true," Ned agreed. "I only wish I didn't have to depart soon for King's Landing,"

Catelyn stifled another sob at this, even though now she had reason for her husband to leave her it still hurt, and with Bran's fall as well it felt like too much.

"Excuse me, I'd better go and see if Septa Mordane requires any assistance with the other children," Alyssa stated, sensing they needed some more time alone.

"Of course, and thank you for coming Alyssa," replied Catelyn. "Look after my son,"

"It seems he's already in good hands, my lady," she replied confused.

"Not this one. The older one,"

"Oh, er, OK," she stammered, blushing as she left the room. Despite her sadness Catelyn smiled after the girl.

Alyssa found the septa and children along with Olivia in the school room above the courtyard. They were meant to be reading the histories of the seven kingdoms but it was apparent they werne't really paying attention, and it was also apparent Septa Mordane didn't really mind, under the circumstances. She picked up a book and sat between Olivia and Sansa. Princess Myrcella and Prince Tommen had joined them as well, which was unusual but pleasant as the older girls were already familiar with them.

After a short while, and before Alyssa had really got into her book, they were all dismissed. Her and Olivia were the only ones left in the room.

"How's Robb?" her cousin asked tentatively.

"He's OK, worried but trying to go about his - and some of Lord Stark's - duties bravely as if nothing had happened," they left the room in contemplative silence and descended to the busy courtyard below. The royal party - and Olivia - would be leaving for King's Landing in a couple of days and it seemed to pass between them they didn't want to talk about it. The girls had grown closer and closer with all of the time they had spent together, and both of their romances has blossomed at the same time and it was nice to have a confidant to discuss everything with.

Supper was a quieter, more sombre affair than usual despite all of the people. There was an atmosphere of concern in the air, and Lady Stark's absence was noticed. Alyssa sat with Robb, and Olivia with Theon. Jon had joined them at one of the top tables, a rare honour but no doubt Lord Stark wanted his children close seeing as the life of one of them was in the balance. Conversation was scarce, all present were aware that in a couple of days Olivia would be returning south along with Eddard, Sansa and Arya and Jon would be riding for the wall. It was one of the last times they would be alltogether like this for the forseeable future. At least Jon seemed to have thawed out a bit more now, he'd been friendlier with Alyssa since their chat but still kept his distance. Since the accident though, he'd been a lot warmer towards her, perhaps noticing himself how precious life is. Catelyn Stark's absense was noticed, the spot beside Eddard distinctly empty.

"Isn't your mother going to eat something?" asked Alyssa, gazing at Robb in concern.

"Yes, though she's eating at Bran's side tonight," he sounded so matter-of-fact in his reply, keeping his emotions under control as he had been doing all day. Alyssa nodded and turned her attention to her stew, though didn't really feel like eating. It didn't seem like it was the same day, when that morning she had awoken and felt so incredibly happy.

"Are you feeling prepared for the Wall, Snow?" asked Theon, hoping conversation would help a little more normality resume.

"As much as I can be," the younger man shrugged, finishing off his meal. "Uncle Benjen says we'll ride off with the other recruits in a couple of days and shouldn't be on the road for too long,"

"Other recruits, have you met them?" asked Olivia.

"No, they're arriving from other parts of the country and we'll meet up with them just outside Winterfell," he shrugged. "No doubt I'll have plenty of time to get to know them," he smiled weakly.

"You could say that, and if it gets cold on your journey, plenty of men to keep you warm," grinned Theon, unable to help himself.

"You'd probably know more about that," scoffed Jon.

"I'm sure my lady begs to differ," he looked at Olivia imploringly, who felt her heart skip when he referred to her as his lady though it was just manners.

"I'm not getting involved," she resolved, lightly squeezing Theon's thigh.

"I don't blame you my lady, what he gets up to in his own time is up to him," retorded Jon, earning a glare from Theon as the others cracked a smile.

Finishing his meal, Robb turned to Alyssa and placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Are you finished eating?" he gestured towards her cooling half-filled bowl.

"Yes, I don't have much of an appetite," she confessed.

"What do you say we get out of here?" he suggested, caressing her through her dress.

"Sounds good to me," she smiled, "Don't you have anything else to do this evening?"

"Not that can't wait," he smiled

"Lead the way," she smiled, rising from the bench, pushing the wooden bowl away.

"Can I have that?" Theon indicated the rest of her meal.

"Yes, help yourself," Alyssa slid it over to him. "I'll see you later," she looked at her cousin. The others bid them farewell as Robb stood and offered her his arm.

"Do you think we should check on him and your mother?" she asked as they entered the castle. Bran's room wasn't too far from Robb's, where she assumed they would be going.

"Leave them until morning," he replied, wanting to be alone with her and at least temporarily forget everything else that existed. The world would keep turning for one night, he assured himself, as he led her into his room for the second night in a row.

* * *

><p>Olivia had been winding Theon up in the great hall throughout the remainder of their meal. As he finished his own - and Alyssa's- meal, she discretely removed her slipper and was caressing his lower leg with her toes. It amused her greatly that he just pretended to ignore her, acting as if nothing was happening and keeping his focus on talking with Jon.<p>

"At least you won't have to worry about your brother when you're gone," he stated, noticing how Jon's expression froze briefly for a split second before returning to normal.

"He's a big boy now, I'm sure he'll manage either way," he shrugged. Olivia didn't know what had occured between Jon and her cousin when she had first arrived here, so didn't pick up on the underlying tension. In fact, she had now slipped her hand onto Theon's thigh again, massaging the muscle gently under the table.

"I wouldn't go that far," scoffed Theon, regretting his words. "So Snow, before you go to that big wide wall, how about a night with Roz or one of the girls?"

"And how are you so well aquainted with her and her colleagues?" Olivia raised an eyebrow, leaning in to him and using the opportunity to move her hand across his crotch.

"Yeah Greyjoy, why is that?" asked Jon, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"I've lived here a long time, I've got to meet all of Winterfell's residents at some point or another," he muttered, clearing his throat.

"I'm sure you have," Jon winked, "Some more than others, hey?"

"At least I have experiences to speak of, should I so choose but being the gentleman I am I choose not to disclose," Theon huffed, his cock responding to Olivia's touch and the memories of the brothel.

"You make me out to be such a saint," Jon said mockingly, "I'm done anyway. See you later,"

"I wonder where he's going," Theon called after him with laughter.

"I don't know but I know where I'd like to go," Olivia purred in his ear. Theon loved how she just seemed to control his libido with her voice.

"Where would that be?" he asked, lowering his voice and removing her hand, keeping it in his own and stroking it.

"Depends," she replied with a shrug.

"On what?"

"Where you next see yourself and I naked," she whispered, kissing his cheek and keeping her hand in his rose and pulled him up with her. "Come on," Theon was only too happy to oblige.

* * *

><p>Robb was pleasently surprised to see there was a full, steaming bath and towels in his room upon his return. How thoughtful of the servants, he mused, as they had also replenished some of the candles that had almost burned down and there were fresh furs upon his bed. Alyssa looked round approvingly, the room was certainly warmer and cosier than it had seemed last night, and the oils in the bathwater gave off a verey pleasant, heady aroma.<p>

"That looks inviting," he gestured, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "What do you think Lady Arryn, care to share the warm water with me?" he kissed her on her neck, making her automatically roll her head back into him.

"Mmm that is a very tempting offer," she replied thoughtfully, her heart and stomach turning somersaults at the prospect. He turned her to face him and kissed her deeply.

"Persuaded yet?" he asked, pulling her closer to him and stroking his hands up and down her sides.

"I didn't really need a lot," she confessed, already working on undoing his tunic. They helped each other undress, Robb's arousal very obvious as the last of their garments were cast aside. The bath wasn't huge, but would be big enough for both of them if she were to sit in front of him. "We're not going to be very comfortable with this," she took his cock in her hand, stroking it lightly with her palm.

"It's not going to go if you keep doing that," he murmured against her lips as he kissed her again. It took all of his self control not to lift her and take her on his bed right there and then. He didn't have too rein himself in for long, as she took his hand and led him to the bed, instructing for him to sit up against the headboard and close his eyes, not to open them until she said he could. As he sat there, eyes shut tight, she climbed onto the bed and positioned herself so that she was sat facing him on his lap, legs either side of his trunk. Carefully, she grabbed his cock againand guided it to her entrance, slowly lowering herself onto him.

"You can open your eyes now," she whispered, rolling her hips and relishing in the feel of him inside her. Robb's hands found her hips and his lips her neck as he did his best to thrust up into her. Alyssa gripped him with her knees as she continued to roll her pelvis against him, her internal muscles squeezing him as he thrust ever deeper. She lifted his chin and placed her mouth on his, trying to stifle the moans which were spontaneously escaping her lips as his hands travelled her body, caressing her hips, stomach and nipples before his right thumb rested on her clit, rubbing it as she rode him harder and harder. puiching up with her knees to increase the intensity of their thrusting. She was right on the edge and gave a gasp of surprise when he suddenly stopped; only to manouver her onto her back in such a swift movement that he managed to stay inside her; this time him being in control. The term control is used very loosely, Alyssa grabbed on to him almost for dear life as something animalistic seemed to take over him, his pace increasing faster and faster as if he were taking out all of his concern and frustration through their lovemaking. It felt incredible, she felt her orgasm build up from the very pit of her stomach and couldn't help the loud moans of pleasure that escaped her lips. She came as Robb hoisted up her left leg, allowing him to push himself even deeper as he shortly followed suit.

They lay still for a moment, panting as they gathered their wits and breath back. Robb kissed her, and pushed her hair back from her face.

"Bath's probably getting cold," he smiled, rolling off her and gently pulling her up.

In the warm, delicious smelling water, Alyssa closed her eyes and leaned back against Robb's chest, encircled in his arms. He was being rather quiet, but that was fine by her; she hadn't felt this relaxed for a long time and had put the day's events to the back of her mind.

* * *

><p>Theon and Olivia surveyed the wet floor at the foot of Theon's bed. The rushes were soaked and would have to be replaced in the morning but it was only bathwater. Well, perhaps with some added biological substances but that hardly mattered. Theon had also had the plasure of discovering a bath in his room that night, and he and Olivia had wasted no time in finding out exactly what a bath tub was or wasn't big enough for. This had inevitably resulted in a lot of splashing, hence the current state of the floor.<p>

"How are you going to explain that?" she giggled, lazily tracing her fingers over his chest as they snuggled together in the warm furs of his bed.

"I'll say that I was accosted by a rabid Southren girl," he replied, tracing patterns gently on her arm. "Either that or one of those bloody wolves decided to hide in my room and go for a swim,"

"A very creative story my lord, but alas not one I think many would find believable," Olivia kissed his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of their warm skin touching.

"Which part?" he asked, earning a playful kick.

"Well, don't you worry because in a coupld of days this rabid Southren girl will be back in the South," she scoffed, then realised that thought made her sad.

"So I have two days to tame you? This should be interesting," he replied, surprised to find that the idea made him feel a little.. dissapointed. He put this down to the fact that he'd spent some time with a great, pretty girl who knew what to do in the bedroom and it didn't cost him anything. And her company was nice as well, he hadn't taken a bath or spent nights cuddled up to any of the girls in the whorehouse. This feeling was... nice.

"Good luck with that one," she yawned. "I should probably head back to my room, if I stay much longer I'm going to fall asleep and then explain myself to Alyssa in the morning," she untangled herself from him and threw the furs aside, shivering as the cool air hit her skin. Theon sat up and put his hand on her shoulder, gently turning her to face him.

"Stay," he stated, pulling her towards him.

"You know I can't, it's not..considered proper," she shrugged, blushing as she really would like to.

"I think it's a bit more proper that just fucking and leaving," he shrugged. "And I'd like it if you did," Olivia considered his words for a short while. She didn't really care too much what others thought of her as she'd always done her own thing, and this kind of behaviour was not out of place in King's landing which is where she'd be back soon enough. She probably wouldn't even see him again, but that didn't mean that she couldn't enjoy the time she had with him. Alyssa would understand.

"I'd like to," she replied, and realised to her surprise that she meant it.

"Good, now come back here before all heat leaves this bed,"

"I know how to make it warm again," she winked, disappearing beneath the furs and making Theon very, very happy indeed.

* * *

><p>"Do you really have to go?" Robb asked Alyssa after she had dressed and was preparing to go back to her own room.<p>

"You know why Robb," she replied sadly.

"Yeah," he sighed, adjusting his own clothing. "At least let me escort you to your room,"

"Thank you, that would be nice," she replied with a kiss. He was quiet as they walked through the corridors together, looking frequently as if he was going to speak and then changing his mind. To Alyssa's slight relief, her room was empty. Olivia was obviously still otherwise engaged. It amused her to see a bathtub and towels unused by the dying fire, which Robb immediately tended to to keep the room warm.

"There's something I need to talk to you about," he announced, still tending to the fire and not looking at her. "It's a difficult topic, and forgive me if I inadvertently cause offense but I have to know,"

"OK," Alyssa gulped, not knowing what this could be about. Robb took a deep breath.

"I've really enjoyed our time together recently. Really enjoyed it, and being with you and making love to you." he stood and turned, closing the distance between them and taking her hands. "But I have to ask... the things we've done... I figure they're not entirely new to you,"

"No," she gulped, slightly taken aback by the personal question.

"And you've probably gathered it's not entirely new behaviour to me either," he continued, making Alyssa smile and blush a little bit, she had to agree. She simply nodded, wondering where he was going with this. "So here comes the thing I've been wondering. If I'm not your first, who was? Were there many?"

"I'll tell you Robb, I promise. But forgive me, it's not something I'd like to go into right now. We will talk about it though," she kissed him and he detected a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Good night Alyssa," he kissed the top of her head.

"Good night Robb Stark," she replied, embracing him before he returned to his own room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thanks again for reading, it's a bit quiet on the review front despite all of you who are following or have favourited this story! I take your silence as a gesture that you're enjoying things the way they are so far, so I shall carry on! Sorry updates aren't as frequent at the moment, I have a lot of uni work to do which apparently has to come before writing this :(**


	9. It's Snowing Again

Chapter 9: It's Snowing Again

**A/N Very much aware the last few chapters have seemed very focused on dialogue, so I'm trying to keep up the pace of the story more otherwise season 2 will be over before I've even got as far as halfway through the first! All feedback is welcome as I continue to work on my style and writing skills **

Two days later, Winterfell was busy as the Royal Party, their retainers and some of the Stark family prepared to go south the following day. Alyssa and Olivia were sat on Alyssa's bed having not long dressed and broken their fasts, glum expressions about their faces. Olivia had not yet started packing; all of the servants were busy preparing and packing and Olivia had not had a Septa for quite some time.

"Do you want some help?" Alyssa offered, absently folding Olivia's night robes.

"I don't really have much, but thanks for the offer. Shouldn't take me too long," sighed Olivia, rising and beginning to gather her things from the dresser.

"You know if I help, you'll be done sooner and have more time to spend with a certain Greyjoy..." Alyssa pointed out with a wink. Olivia had barely shut up about him over the last few days, although she had since woken up in her own bed this time. Alyssa knew the older girl was rather taken with him, and though she couldn't speak for Theon he had seemed less flirty with the other girls in Winterfell as of late.

"What makes you think I want to do that?" Olivia snapped, suddenly and bizarrely feeling defensive about her feelings.

"Your recent lodgings," shrugged Alicia, unable to resist the pop.

"Because you've been in your own bed all night each night," scoffed Olivia, giving her cousin an accusatory stare.

"Are we really going to sit here and debate this or do you actually want to see him?" Alyssa exasperatedly tried to end the argument, already folding clothing and placing it in Olivia's trunk.

"OK. But only because you seem so insistent on it," Olivia's mannerisms relaxed as she knew Alyssa was only trying to do her a kindness. And she was also appreciative. "Thank you," she whispered, grasping her cousin's hands for a moment.

"Yeah, see you later,"

Olivia's first thought was to look in the training yard where Theon spent at least an hour a day practicing with his bow. There was no sign of him there, so she wandered around the keep, though it was hard to locate anybody with so many people rushing around. When she finally caught sight of him, it wasn't where she had been hoping. In fact, the sight of him striding out of the brothel, looking left and right only made him appear more suspicious, especially the way his face drained of colour when he met her angry gaze from mere metres away. Before he had a chance to react, Olivia turned round and fled back to the keep, dodging around streets and groups of people in effort to lose the Greyjoy should he decide to pursue her.

Finishing packing with a feeling of sadness, Alyssa decided to get some fresh air and try and find some peace away from the hustle and bustle of the keep. She wasn't too sad about The Baratheons and their entourage leaving, though they had exchanged a few pleasantries Alyssa had never really trusted or particularly liked the Queen, and certainly didn't like her arrogant twin brother. She never understood why the King would want the slayer of his predecessor guarding him in the first place, let alone marrying into his family but it had been upon the advice of her Uncle. She approached the Godswood, and gently opening the gate she entered and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the trees and foliage that grew around them. She wandered in until she got to the centre, pleased that the sounds of life were so faint they were like whispers on the wind. She reclined against a wide tree trunk and closed her eyes, when a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

"So, we meet here again," Robb chuckled, Grey Wind close behind.

"Hello," she grinned, opening her eyes, "I thought you'd be busy with the girls and your father going away,"

"The girls have Septa Mordane, and Father is managing," he replied, sitting opposite her. "How about Olivia, is she ready?"

"I assume so," shrugged Alyssa, "Though to be honest I packed her things so she could see some more of Theon before leaving,"

"That's thoughtful of you," he smiled. His face turned serious as he took her hands. "I know this may not be an appropriate time, but I can't help but think about what you said the other evening. When we were talking about previous...experience," Alyssa's heart pounded, her expression showing as pained as much as she tried to control it. She took a deep breath, figuring that now was as good a time as any to tell him.

"Two years ago, I was promised to a young Dornish knight, Arthur Martell. I had only met him a couple of times before our engagement, but thankfully he was always kind to me and I was extremely fond of him. And as we were promised anyway, we made love...," she smiled as she recalled him; tall and blonde with strong handsome features, brown eyes and a slim yet athletic body. Together, they had learned the arts of the bedroom and had great fun in doing so. Alyssa recalled her first time with him, how gentle he'd been and how scared she was but how she loved him so much and he'd been so patient for her that when she had her first orgasm, she felt like bursting into tears with joy. "Soon we found that I was with child, and although we were ecstatic, our parents were not happy and decided to bring the wedding forward as not to bring shame upon our unborn child. But unfortunately it was not to be," at this point, Alyssa had tears welling up in her eyes, her breath caught in her throat as she continued with her story. "He was killed a week before the wedding, murdered. We never found out who did it or why, didn't even have any suspicions either. The shock brought on a miscarriage, and I had instantly lost my lover and our child," she was sobbing openly now, Robb could only rub her back in silence as she leaned forward with her head in her hands. He gently pulled her against his chest and stroked her hair. He had really not been expecting to hear anything like this. She was disturbed for the afternoon with the most awful memories, many of which she had cast away in her mind as soon as they had occurred.

_She stared at her reflection in awe at the growing bump just visible through her wedding dress. She patted the material down and turned to the side, marvelling at the growing life inside her. Hearing voices below, she hurriedly removed the dress for she'd already been told off for wearing it before the ceremony and didn't want to face another lecture. Pulling on an ordinary lilac gown, she unbolted her door and went down to rejoin the rest of her household. Her parents looked very grave as they sat together in the great hall, hands clasped together. She could see her mother had been crying._

_Her father bade her sit down but some instinct told her to be on edge, adrenaline was pumping through her veins. He told her she was not to leave the house until further notice, until he said it was safe. She didn't know from what danger, but the urgency in her father's voice prompted her to swear to obey him. Knowing something was wrong, she fled to her room to stare out of the window. To the back of the house, all was normal and she could see the town thriving as usual, nothing untoward. The privy was to the other side of the house, so she calmly walked over there to peer out of the window. Her heart stopped for a second as she saw Arthur's body lying prone in the middle of the square, a large pool of blood spreading from a wound in his neck. She knew he was dead, there was no way a man could survive that kind of injury._

_Ignoring her promise to her father, she ran down the stairs and left the house via the cellars where she would least likely be stopped. She didn't stop until she got to him, pushing everyone else aside including the Maester who had arrived with a group of silent sisters. As one of them closed Arthur's eyes forever, Alyssa sank to her knees, her hands instinctively covering her stomach. It was then that she noticed the cramps and the warmth. As she stood, she was overcome by a sharp pain and the sight of blood already soaking through her dress. She collapsed in shock, and the last thing she remembered was being carried to her room._

Dinner was an awkward affair. There was still the tension about the fate of Bran, as well as the sadness felt by the Stark family that they would be split up. Lady Stark was present, though it had taken a lot of persuading. Alyssa's mood was well and truly low as she picked at her food that evening. Robb still didn't really know what to say, and was also aware of the fact she was upset and he didn't know what to do. He noticed she was drinking more than she was eating, and he made a mental not to keep an eye on her. This was not to be, for shortly after dessert his father summoned him for a talk; no doubt some last minute advice about running Winterfell in his absence.

Feeling an atmosphere between Olivia and Theon, Alyssa excused herself to go for a walk, not before helping herself to a skin of wine on the way out. She knew it was a stupid thing to do and didn't bode well for the following morning; having to say her goodbyes to her cousin with a pounding head and trying not to be sick. But at the same time, it was numbing her thoughts relating to her earlier discussion with Robb. She was glad she'd told him but it felt like she was reliving it all over again, and this was what the wine was helping with marvellously.

She wandered away from the castle, feeling that a bit of air might do her good before turning in for the night. She decided to go to the stables, drawn by the calming noise of lightly snorting and whickering horses. Walking onto the yard, she heard another sound, a smooth, rhythmic soothing sound and decided to investigate. She came across one of the stalls to discover Jon brushing his horse ready for the journey to the wall. He hadn't noticed her yet, concentrating solely on the task before him. Despite it being the evening and getting cooler, he was wearing a white shirt of cotton that gave a clear indication of his muscular arms and shoulders working as he manipulated the grooming tools with strong hands.

Alyssa did not fail to acknowledge his attractiveness once again which announced itself as a flutter in her stomach. Despite her feelings for Robb, she couldn't help but stare at his half-brother working in the light of the moon, with only a few well-guarded lanterns for sight. Boldly, she took a step forward for a better view. Jon's dark bay Garron was gleaming, as much as one of the hardy northern horses could. Yet he carried on brushing, as if he were scrubbing at stains only he could see. No doubt the beast was glad of the massage, if only it could speak to let him know. Edging further forward still, her feet weren't as silent as she would have wished as a result of the wine she had consumed and the dry straw on the floor. Jon tensed and turned in one fluid movement, hand poised at the hilt of his sword he wore with pride.

"Who go-Oh? Hello milady," he started to speak to confidently and then his voice changed to one of surprise when he caught sight of her. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be at the castle?" the way he spoke made her feel like he left two words unsaid; _with Robb_? Alyssa grinned and shrugged, now that she was discovered there was no point trying to hide anymore.

"Probably, but I don't feel like going to bed just yet," she explained, taking another swig of wine. Jon stared at it with a puzzled and shocked expression on his face.

"What have you got there?" he asked, gesturing for her to pass it to him.

"Gods, how rude of me! Sorry Jon, have some wine," she giggled, gladly handing it to him. Jon was about to take a gulp when he thought it was better not to, he would be leaving in the morning and wanted to get a good night's rest and wake with a clear head.

"No, thank you. Do you think you've had enough, Alyssa? I should escort you back to the castle," he began gathering his brushes and placing them in a box, keeping an eye on his new companion as she leaned casually against the stable wall.

"No, I'm quite alright thank you. And don't feel you have to stop on my account," she gestured towards the horse.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked, feeling a little annoyed and confused.

"Just thought I'd come for a walk to clear my head," she shrugged. "I didn't think there would be anyone here. I'm sorry I disturbed you," she walked over to him and smartly removed her wineskin back from his grasp, swaying slightly as she left the stall and began to walk determinedly down the stable yard. Jon sighed and ran his hands through his hair before marching after her.

"Alyssa, come back," he called. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound angry," she stopped at the sound of his voice and slowly turned round. "I just have a lot on my mind, with going away tomorrow," he confessed. She began to slowly walk back towards him, very aware of the fact that she knew she wanted to kiss him.

"How are you feeling about going to the wall?" she asked in a low voice, "You know, now that it's upon you? Do you still feel the same?" Jon gulped, aware that there was nobody else around and she was in very close proximity to him. Even though they'd had "that talk", he still found her attractive and was secretly jealous of whatever it was her and Robb had.

"I think it's for the best I go," he answered honestly. "There's nothing for me anywhere else, and besides there's great honour in being part of the Night's Watch, especially when I become a ranger like Uncle Benjen," The way his eyes lit up confirmed to Alyssa, despite her intoxication, that he meant it. It also made her heart thud to see him so passionate about something again; he really could and would do great things if he focused it in the right way.

"There could have been," Alyssa blurted, ashamed and immediately turning red as she realised she was thinking out loud.

"Alyssa-," he began, but she cut him off with her hand.

"There could have Jon."

He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't stop himself from silencing her with his mouth on hers. He was screaming at himself in his head, but Alyssa's lips were so soft and tasting of wine. He felt her kiss him back, her tongue very assured in her re-aqcuaintence of his mouth. Instinctively, he pulled her closer, feeling her arms wrap around his back underneath his cloak. When he felt her push against his cock, he was overcome by a moment of clarity and the split second felt like an age; he would either continue, betray his brother and never want to leave her thus giving up his chance to prove himself at the wall, or put a stop to this now before it went any further. Reluctantly but firmly, he pushed her away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he said gently. Alyssa froze and stared at him, drunk and confused. "I shouldn't have..."

Alyssa shushed him.

"Don't, Jon. Words can't take away that it happened, but they don't need to dwell on it either. It has happened. You shall go north, and I, well, I don't know. Excuse me," she staggered behind one of the empty stable doors and threw up into a conveniently placed bucket. Wiping her mouth, she returned to Jon.

"Are you OK? Maybe you should go to bed," he looked concerned.

"Too much wine. All the best Jon, and don't let this taint your honour," she didn't give him a chance to reply as she fled back into the courtyard, almost running right into Tyrion Lannister.

"Most young ladies don't run from sweet kisses in the dark. Fancy a ride on the bastard before he takes the black?" he questioned her.

"No my Lord, you may be mistaken," she replied, head spinning, just wanting to lie down.

"Calm down Lady Arryn, I care not for the complicated love trysts of the north, besides those I've personally been involved in," he laughed, drinking from his wine skin. Alyssa realised she still carried hers and thrust it into Tyrion's other hand.

"Then enjoy it more on me," she muttered, staggering away thankfully uninterrupted to her room.

"Please Olivia just let me explain!" he cried to her in desperation as she stood up to leave shortly after Alyssa had departed.

"I watched you walk out of the brothel. What is there to explain?" she replied coldly, refusing to look at him. Theon sighed and looked down into his cup.

"If you must know, I was talking with someone,"

"In a brothel? What's wrong with the Inn?" her eyes blazed with anger, she hadn't wanted to make a scene in front of Alyssa or Robb, but now it was just her and him she couldn't avoid him as easily as she had earlier in the day.

"Because there was only one person I could talk to about this, please Olivia, listen to me," his looked at her pleadingly, something about the intensity of his gaze forced her to sit back down opposite him.

"Explain," she stated, pouring herself a cup of wine. "I'll let you have that chance, although I feel it's more than I should give," she continued to glare at him as she drank. Theon found it hard to meet her eyes, he felt panicked and was not used to feeling this way about a girl.

"I was with Roz," he confessed, quickly adding, "But not for any of her services, I swear it!" at that point he met her gaze, which though still showed signs of anger gave way to confusion.

"What did you have to see her about then?" she could have sworn Theon was starting to blush, a very rare sight. She did not know Roz personally, but knew who the pretty whore was as she was quite popular, it would seem.

"You actually," he mumbled.

"Me? Why would you talk to _her_ about _me_?"

"She's a woman, you're a woman," he shrugged, "So I figured she might be able to advise me on how to make sure you don't forget your last night here in a hurry," Olivia didn't know what to say, she was torn between shock that Theon, with his reputation (Alyssa had warned her) had actually asked for advice on how to make her happy, and that she had wasted most of the day avoiding him when she could have had him for a few more, precious hours. Her cold expression melted and she smiled at him, rising.

"Well, come on, I'm curious to know what advice you'll be following,"

"I think you'll like it," he grinned, joining her and feeling relieved that she had apparently chosen to give him the benefit of the doubt. In his room, there were more candles than normal, a bottle of wine he had acquired thanks to persuasion and bribery, lemon cakes and fresh cream.

That night, Roz's advice certainly paid off as they enjoyed their dessert in such a manner that would certainly not be accepted in the great hall.

Alyssa slept fitfully that night, not even feeling able to face Robb the night before and running straight to her room. The initial endorphins had dissipated, and now she felt guilt and shame. When she awoke, the colour of the sky suggested it was past dawn. She was grateful for Olivia's absence as she quickly ran out of bed and vomited into her water jug on the dresser. Grimacing, she staggered to the window to see people starting to gather already to bid farewell to the guests, and the Lord of Winterfell with his two daughters.

Her stomach lurched again when she caught sight of Jon preparing to leave, and Robb stood with him embracing him with a sad smile on his face. Before she could react, Olivia came in, hastily removing her clothes, washing, and dressing into her travelling clothes. In almost silence, the girls followed the servants as they carried Olivia's things to the courtyard to be loaded on top of one of the carriages and covered to protect it from the weather.

Her and Theon had already said their goodbyes, yet shared a longing look whenever they had the opportunity. Although he helped Lord Stark prepare for his journey south, Theon would remain in Winterfell with Robb and the boys. It was a harsh reminder that he was really no more than a well-treated prisoner. After the final goodbyes, the men of the night's watch and party for King's Landing set off as one, the former heading north accompanied by Tyron Lannister, and the latter heading south. Catelyn Stark, who had come down briefly to say goodbye to her husband and daughters once more, ran back up to Bran's room, continuing her silent prayers that he would awaken and come back to her.


	10. Awake

**A/N Look at this – another update a day after the last one! Now that I actually have a bit of time to write because of the holidays I might even get some more up by Christmas Day, bloody hell! Thank you again for the reviews, it's nice to know what you think of this. And however you're celebrating this weekend, I hope you have a good one filled with food, drink, presents and cheer!**

Chapter 10 – Awake

It had been quiet that afternoon at Winterfell since the departure. Theon Greyjoy was feeling frustrated with himself. He couldn't help feel that something was missing but refused to acknowledge or accept that he was going to miss Olivia. He was so pleased that she'd forgiven him the night before, and almost wished he'd begged her to stay rather than ride south. But he wouldn't resort to that, he was Iron born, too proud for such a gesture. He also felt at a loss without Lord Stark for the first time since his capture, and with Lady Stark back up with her younger son he felt a sense of loss and mild despair. Normally, at times such as these he would go to the brothel and take out all of his frustration for whatever coin was in his purse, but he didn't want to do that. Or practice his bow. He decided to go to his room and pleasure himself for want of something to do to pass the time.

Over the next few days, he managed to lift himself out of his stupor enough to pick up his bow. Time after time he hit the target directly in the middle, and put in enough practice over the next few days to be noticed in admiration by most of the guards. Over time, it appeared his old love had become his favourite distraction.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen and Alyssa found the candles in the library insufficient to read by any more, and she was tired from staring at the ancient texts since supper early that afternoon<em><strong>. <strong>_Overcome by a pang of hunger, she put away the book she was reading and departed, stepping out into the cool night air. She heard a commotion as she headed over to the great hall; one of the towers was on fire! She looked around frantically as men and women leapt into action, filling buckets at the pump and tackling the blaze. Robb joined them shortly sprinting out of the castle, barking orders whilst helping to man the water pump.

Luckily, the fire hadn't been too serious and was quickly brought under control and dowsed out. Robb praised everybody for their hard and quick work, then caught Alyssa's eye as she was still rooted to the spot in surprise. Blinking, she ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest. She felt very proud about the way he'd acted.

"Come, I'd better get back to Mother and let her know it's been taken care of," he instructed, leading her to the castle.

"You were with her when it happened?" she asked.

"Yes, trying to convince her it would be OK for her to leave Bran's room sometimes. There's only so much I can do without her help," he confessed, "And I don't think she's going to be very forthcoming about leaving Bran now there's been a fire." Alyssa squeezed his hand in sympathy, and together they arrived at Bran's room. Robb knocked gently, announcing who it was, but received no reply. After about ten seconds, he cautiously opened the door, and almost stepped back as a result of the sight that greeted him.

Catelyn Stark was sat in silence, staring at the open wounds on her palms, an ornate dagger on the floor in front of her. Summer, Bran's direwolf, was on the bed, whining softly, occasionally licking Bran's left hand. And on the other side of the bed, was the body of a man who had previously been the owner of a throat.

"Seven hells, what happened? Alyssa, please get Maester Lewin," he instructed, rushing to his mother's side. "Mother, your hands.. is Bran OK, did anything happen to him?"

"Someone tried to take Bran's life," she replied in a quiet voice. "And that wolf of his... it ran in and saved him. Saved both of us,"

"Him?" asked Robb, indicating the corpse on the floor. His mother nodded, staring between her hands, the dagger, the direwolf and Bran. Maester Lewin arrived shortly with Alyssa and some guards, both of them slightly breathless.

"My Lady! What happened to your hands?" asked the Maester, shock registering in his face as he quickly got to work cleaning the wounds.

"It could have been a lot worse if not for that wolf," she managed a smile, realising how lucky they had been.

"I want guards outside his room at all times," Robb said to the guards, who nodded. Two of them removed the body whilst another two immediately took watch outside the chamber door. Nobody had touched the dagger yet, and Alyssa picked it up.

"This is fancy," she commented absently, examining it's detail.

"Give it here," said Ser Roddick Cassel, who had appeared at that moment. Alyssa handed it to him, wiping the blood off her hands. "This certainly is a fine specimen, valerian steel if I'm not mistaken,"

"Please look after it Ser Roddick," commanded Catelyn, "I'm sure it could lead to a lot of explanations around here," he nodded and placed it safely on his person. After bandaging Lady Stark, Maester Lewin checked on Bran and was pleased to see that his condition hadn't changed, although it was still a matter of time waiting for him to wake up.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Catelyn Stark made a decision. What everyone had been telling her was right; it was no use sitting and fretting by Bran's bed while there was still a castle to run. Robb was coping brilliantly but it was still new to him and he would need her, and also if someone was trying to kill her younger son then she wasn't going to sit and do nothing.<p>

After dressing, she returned to Bran's room and kissed him on the forehead before setting out, her destination the broken tower. It felt good to be outside and feel the faint warmth of the sun on her face, and the townspeople looked genuinely pleased to see her walking about again.

She approached the tower and shuddered as she got to the spot where Bran had been found. Looking up, she saw there was a window almost directly above where she was standing. Slowly, she gathered her skirts and ascended up the old, worn steps of the tower. She identified the doorway to the room which had overlooked where Bran fell, and taking a deep breath she entered. Her steps were slow, as she painstakingly examined every inch of the ground in front of her before she would take another step, like there was some essence of what had happened all around her. She noticed some of the straw to her right looked disturbed, it could have happened at any time but her intuition told her to examine the area more closely.

Slowly turning her body, she approached the area and cast her eyes over it. Looking down on the floor, her breath caught in her throat as she spied something long and golden on the stone floor. Shaking, she picked it up and held it up to the light. It was distinctly a hair, and Catelyn Stark could only think of one person who had golden hair of such a length. Carefully, she grasped it and held it close to her as she hurried back down the steps. Reaching the courtyard, she spied Theon and asked him to gather Robb, Maester Lewin and Sir Roddick and meet her in the Godswood, adding nobody else was to know of their meeting.

It was decided that Catelyn would ride South with Ser Roddick in order to warn Ned of the dangers he could be facing – namely the Lannisters. Robb had wanted to go, but his mother knew it was a matter that would need to be handled most delicately, and he would need to continue his role as Lord of Winterfell until his father returned. Catelyn would take the knife with her in order to show her husband, and hopefully allow him to shed some light onto who tried to kill her son.

Kissing Bran goodbye and promising to return soon, she mounted her horse and immediately began her journey disguised under a heavy cloak. The few present were sworn not to tell anyone of Lady Stark's whereabouts, for it was a dangerous task she was undertaking.

* * *

><p>Robb and Theon walked back to the courtyard together. He noticed his friend had been rather distant as of late. "You're quiet," he began, intending to stir up conversation.<p>

"Sorry," Theon muttered, kicking a stone in his path.

"Is anything the matter?" asked his friend with concern.

"No, not really. Not that i want to discuss now at any rate. There's Alyssa, go have fun," he exited quickly, intending to practice some archery in peace with his thoughts before Robb could talk to him any further. He didn't want to discuss his love life with the young wolf, as far as the other Winterfell boys were concerned he was the expert in such matters. Robb merely rolled his eyes at Theon's retreating back and greeted Alyssa with a gentle kiss, to her surprise.

"Hello, where have you been?" she enquired, beaming.

"Just to the Godswood.. are those tarts?" he asked, eyeing up the contents of the wicker basket she had draped over her arm.

"Why yes they are, I helped make them so was allowed to take a couple for myself," she grinned.

"They look very nice, I'd be glad to assist you in eating them," he offered, trying to look sincere.

"Are you sure they won't spoil your dinner?" she asked in false concern, taking his arm in hers and leading him to the castle.

"I can think of ways to work up an appetite," he whispered devilishly, making her blush and cover her face.

"Words are wind, Robb Stark," she teased, quickening her pace in anticipation of what was to come.

* * *

><p>She woke up the following morning in Robb's bed, feeling at peace for the first time since the fire. He was asleep next to her, his face appearing so peaceful and not like that of a Lord. She was sure she had fallen asleep naked in his arms, and suddenly craved the sensation of his skin against hers. As he was on his back, she began at his neck and left a trail of fluttering kisses down his body, occasionally brushing her teeth against his skin in effort to wake him up.<p>

She heard him moan quietly, and smiled knowing her goal had been achieved. She was pleased that when she reached his cock it was already hard, and cruelly she flicked her tongue over the tip before kissing her way back up to his neck and finally lips.

"Good morning," she cooed, soon replacing her mouth with her hand as she gently stroked his cock and swirled her thumb around the sensitive tip.

"Hello," he smiled, his voice choked with sleep and his eyelids heavy.

"I think some parts of you are more awake than others," she frowned, removing her hand to his disappointment.

Determined to prove her otherwise, Robb pulled her on top of him and pushed her mouth down to meet his, gripping her behind her knees so that she was straddling him. Alyssa gladly kissed him back, and knowing what he wanted positioned herself so that her entrance was hovering just above his cock. He couldn't help himself from thrusting upwards, which initially took her by surprise though she was soon rolling her hips against him, throwing her head back as he reached up to caress both of her nipples at the same time.

She increased her speed, grabbing Robb's hands and placing them at her hips as she continued to ride him. Rather than take control, he submitted himself to her movements, loving how she was making him feel. As he felt his orgasm draw near, he automatically began thrusting upwards whilst keeping hold of her hips, increasing the pleasure for Alyssa as she felt her own orgasm build inside her. Robb almost came undone when she slipped her right hand between her legs to massage her clit to match their thrusts and it wasn't long before they both released and Alyssa collapsed on his chest, breathing hard.

"This has been a good morning," Robb exclaimed, kissing the top of her head and wrapping her in her arms before they had to go and face the world.

After breakfast, Alyssa went to see Bran and was surprised to see Old Nan there and not Catelyn. There was still no change with the boy but otherwise he was healthy enough and hadn't taken a turn for the worse.

"Where is Lady Stark?" Alyssa enquired.

"She's had to pop out, love. She'll be back when she's back," replied Old Nan in her usual cryptic manner. Alyssa frowned as she left but didn't think too much of it. Glad to see Bran was OK, she left and headed out to face another day. She spotted Theon in the yard, yet again at his bow and arrow. He was good, but she couldn't recall seeing so much dedication from him since she had come to Winterfell.

"Looking good," she called after him as he was taking a shot, laughing as her distraction caused him to miss the centre of the bulls eye very slightly.

"Thank you Lady Arryn," he replied, "I've been practicing,"

"I've noticed," she agreed, also noting he had Rickon fetching his arrows for him. It was a game for the youngest Stark, but could prove valuable when he came to learning the bow for himself. "Well, you boys have fun," she departed, trying to rack her brain for something to do. She was a lady and it wasn't really appropriate for her to spend her time in the kitchens, and reading was all well and good. And the time she got to spend with Robb was fantastic, but there was not really much else for her to occupy herself with. It was so much better than going South though and probably far less dangerous.

The only thing that was starting to piss her off was that Robb refused to tell her where his mother was. He wouldn't lie to her, he couldn't, but the fact he didn't seem to trust her hurt and put her in a bit of a foul mood with him.

* * *

><p>Bran Stark was his room, laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. He felt something warm and wet lick his hand, and a whimper. Summer was lying on top of his bed, tail wagging to see his young master had awoken. Bran Stark blinked, looked around as the room came further into focus and made to rise from his bed. Only that did not happen; his legs refused to obey his commands. Trying to push himself up, he manually tried to move his legs and to his horror realised he had no feeling in them. Old Nan woke up with a start hearing his cries.<p>

"Oh little Lord, thank the gods you're awake!" she exclaimed. "Now you wait right there, Maester Lewin needs to be informed immediately!"

"But my legs..." Bran called after her retreating, shuffling body. One of the two guards outside his room relieved Old Nan of her duty, as he was younger and faster so she could go back to Bran's bedside.

"Hush now my dear, now what about your legs?" she soothed.

"I can't move them and I can't feel them... what happened?" his voice quivered slightly and he did well not to cry.

"You can't remember?" she asked, and he shook his head in response, looking her directly in the eye so she knew he was telling the truth.

"You fell, my Lord," she whispered, taking his hand. Bran's eyes filled with confusion and anxiety; he looked like he was about to cry until Robb burst in with Theon, followed by the Maester.

"Bran!" cried Robb, rushing to him, "Thank the Gods you're awake! How are you feeling?"

"OK," Bran replied quietly, "But Robb, my legs... I can't feel them," Maester Lewin was already checking him over, and shook his head sadly.

"It would appear the impact of the fall has damaged the connections between your brain and your legs," he explained. "You might get some feeling back, you might not. But you won't walk again Brandon, I'm sorry," Bran's heart sank and this time he let the tears fall.

"I won't be a knight?" asked Bran, already knowing the answer. Robb shook his head, trying not to cry himself.

"No," he whispered.

"Then I'd rather be dead," stated Bran, refusing to make eye contact with everyone else in the room.

"Now now don't you be saying things like that!" scolded Old Nan, wagging her finger at him. "We've all been worried sick about you for weeks, so what if your legs don't work? You've still got your wits and you're still Brandon Stark of Winterfell so don't you dare be saying you wish you was dead!"

"I'm glad you're awake Bran," Robb smiled, breaking the tension. "We've all been so worried about you,"

"Where's mother?" asked Bran, looking round.

"She's had to go ride somewhere, she'll be back soon," Theon told him.

"You need to rest little Lord, get your strength up," advised the Maester.

"What's the point if I can't walk?" Bran quipped, but the others appeared not to hear him.

"Can you remember what happened?" asked Maester Lewin. Bran shook his head, silent tears running down his cheeks.

It wasn't long before Alyssa had heard the news and ran straight to Bran's room with Rickon in tow.

"Bran!" called Rickon jovially, "I'm so glad you're awake, I've missed you and I've had nobody to play with!" Bran found it hard to stay sullen when he saw his little brother, and understood that people had actually been very concerned about him.

"I don't know if I can play anymore," he stated sadly. "My legs don't work,"

"But they can get better, you just need a bandage," Rickon stated, too young to understand the implications of Bran's injuries. This almost broke Alyssa's heart, and she took Robb's hand for comfort.

"Where is your mother? Surely she should know that he's awoken," she murmured to him.

"You know I can't talk about that," Robb replied frostily. "But I'm sure she'll be informed. I need to send out a raven to Jon and father," and with that he excused himself. Alyssa felt a bit crushed. She noticed Theon staring at her intently, as if he'd picked up on the tension between Robb and herself. She gave him a weak smile and left, there were clothes of hers that needed repairing and now seemed the right time to think whilst completing such a mundane task.

* * *

><p>In King's Landing, Olivia had spent most of her time with Sansa and Jeyne despite they were a few years younger. To be honest, Sansa didn't really think her much of a lady with her vast amounts of male acquaintences and stories but otherwise liked the girl.<p>

"Olivia, are you coming dancing?" Amelie, one of her old friends approached her as she was sat brushing her hair in front of the mirror.

"I don't think so Amelie," she sighed, replacing the brush on her dresser.

"Gods what is the matter with you? I've hardly seen you since you came back, you pretty much ignored Ser Loras's invitation last night and not to mention the new knights in the capital at the moment," she huffed, not used to this behaviour from her friend.

"I don't feel like it," she shrugged.

"You met someone," Amelie stated, not even asking.

"No," defended Olivia, huffing.

"Yes you did, you hooked up with a northern boy," Amelie grinned in triumph. "Was it the Stark boy? Or the bastard? Come on, tell me!"

"Neither," Olivia answered truthfully. "And he wasn't strictly a northern boy,"

"Someone from down here? OK quite a few went up with the king and queen... gods not the Kingslayer," she squealed in mirth.

"Gods, definitely not!" Olivia exclaimed. "He just happens to be living with the Starks for the time being," was all she would say on the matter, annoying Amelie.

"I will get this out of you," her friend huffed. "And meanwhile, if you're not dancing means more choice for me, see you later," she added in a sing song voice. Olivia smiled after she had gone, had she not met stupid Theon Greyjoy she would have been the first one out there. Why had she come south again?


	11. Moves are Made

Chapter 11 Moves are Made

**A/N Sorry this has taken so long to update, I've just been so busy over the festive period that I didn't realise how much time had passed me by! So, in order to try and make up for it, there's some Jaime in this chapter. But that might just be for my own personal selfish reasons **

Robb took his role as Lord of Winterfell very seriously whilst Ned was down in King's Landing. Especially with his mother away, he wanted to prove he could do a good job, this proving himself. He spent most of his days drilling the guard out in the training ring, and most nights was with Maester Lewin, hunched over account books and discussing the running of Winterfell. He was grateful for Alyssa's presence, for aside from warming his bed from time to time she was brilliant at comforting his brothers whilst he was busy. Rickon in particular was having a hard time of it, with his mother gone and some of the time when Robb had to ride away for days at a time to visit smallholdings and take care of other business.

He was at present sat on his father's place at the top table in the Gallery, glaring at one of the two visitors in front of him. Yoren of the Nights Watch was more than welcome, but his companion, Tyrion Lannister, was less so. The dwarf had expressed a wish to speak with Bran now that he was awake, stating he had a gift for the boy. Robb didn't trust him, but Alyssa knew him a little better and wanted herself to see what he had brought. Thankfully, Robb agreed though made it very clear there was to be no funny business, hand on the hilt of his sword as he met the eyes of the Winterfell guards posited around the room.

Theon was sent to fetch Bran along with Hodor.

"Come on, your presence is required in the gallery," Theon announced on arrival to Bran's room. "Look sharp,"

"I don't want to," stated Bran sullenly. "I don't want to see anybody,"

"Well Robb insists," said Theon firmly. "Come on Hodor, bring him down,"

"Hodor," Hodor nodded, carefully lifting the boy from his bed and cradling him in his arms. "Hodor!" Theon led the way and soon they were in the gallery, Bran clearly surprised to see Tyron Lannister standing there.

After exchanging a few pleasantries, and questions Bran couldn't answer, the Imp presented him with plans for a saddle that could be made allowing Bran to ride, and instructed Robb how the horse should be trained to accept it. Grateful, Robb warmed more to the dwarf and offered him the hospitality of Winterfell, which he politely declined as the dire wolves made him uneasy.

When their guests had left, Robb took a look at the plans in more detail, smiling to himself. Bran looked anxious at the adults gathered around and talking excitedly.

"Will I really be able to ride?" he called out, scared of hearing the answer.

"With this? Certainly," Robb smiled, "I'll take this plan to the saddler now myself. Then, more drilling," The beam on Bran's face was almost enough to bring Alyssa to tears as she approached him.

"That's brilliant Bran, I can't believe you'll be able to come riding," she gushed, kissing him on both cheeks to his annoyance. He couldn't hide the grin that was slowly spreading over his face, at least now he would have something to focus on and it meant he wouldn't be restricted to his bed or Hodor's arms; he would be free on horseback.

* * *

><p><em>King's Landing<em>

It was stiflingly hot in the capital, and Olivia was not prepared for this heat. It made her face shimmer and her hair frizz, despite having dressed it in the popular southern style. There was to be more feasting that night in celebration of Lord Stark's new position, followed by jousting on the morrow. Olivia didn't care too much for the actual sport, though she did like to admire the handsome knights from afar as they strutted around in their polished armour, barking commands at their squires and reigning in hot-tempered stallions. Her and Amelie were sat atop Visenya's Hill in what should have been the shadow of the sept, but were not getting any shade from it.

"So are you going to tell me anything about this Northern boy now?" Amelie prodded, not willing to let it go.

"I don't know," sighed Olivia, idly pushing loose hair behind her ears. "I think, to be honest, it was probably more of a distraction whilst I was up there," Olivia had been contemplating her relationship with Theon since she returned. Initially she had missed him, his humour, good looks and skill in the bedroom. But then, thinking about it more, she wondered if he had just been something to pass the time in the North. And it was nice having his undivided attention – but she couldn't believe how she had reacted when she had seen him leaving the brothel.

Now, she realised she didn't actually care and was more upset that it might reflect badly on her if Winterfell's inhabitants knew they were...involved and he was still visiting places like that.

"Good, does that mean you're going to stop moping and come and play tonight?" Amelie poked her with a sly grin on her face.

"I suppose it does, but I'm going to need a bath and some clean clothes, I feel disgusting from only coming here in this heat," Olivia complained. "And I think it's about time I challenged myself again, I've been away from the capital too long," she placed the back of her hand against her forehead in jest.

"That's the spirit! Now as we're here, we might as well say a little prayer for the souls of all the men out tonight,"

Amelie squealed as Olivia poked her in the ribs. "Hey, what are you insinuating? I'm a respectable lady don't you know!"

Chuckling, the girls rose and made their way back to the Red Keep to change. As her family were long-term friends with the Baratheons, Robert always ensured there was a room for the family in the capital which was mostly used by Olivia. Arm in arm, they walked briskly through the long streets of King's Landing until they reached the impressive keep to prepare themselves for the upcoming festivities.

* * *

><p><em>Winterfell<em>

The sound of Bran's delighted laughter almost made Alyssa weep with joy as he rode round and round her and Robb in a clearing in the forest. They weren't too far from Winterfell; Robb had insisted he and Alyssa remain on foot just in case anything happened and they could lead Bran's mount by had initially. He had wanted Theon to come initially, but the two had a bit of an argument and Theon had stormed off to calm down. Bran wasn't happy about this but was promised he could ride on his own once they got there; it was just to check that the training had progressed as planned with the horse.

"It's so nice to see him so happy," Alyssa sighed, snuggling closer to Robb to share the warmth of his cloak. "Perhaps the Lannisters aren't all so bad,"

"Maybe not all, but he's still one of them, though it is a great kindness Tyrion has shown my brother," admitted Robb, squeezing her in return.

"Whilst we're here, I'm going to look for wildflowers," she announced, kissing him sweetly and gently. "I'll be back soon,"

"Don't wander too far," he called after her, returning his attention to Bran. Only, Bran wasn't there. Not wanting to alarm Alyssa, he stood and walked in the direction he thought Bran would have ridden. Listening out, he heard no hoof beats. "Bran!" he called. "Bran, where are you?" Hearing no reply, he began running into the forest. He'd specifically told Bran to stay in sight, but then if he hadn't been distracted by Alyssa he might have seen him... but he couldn't think like that. "Bran!" he called, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Robb!" called a small voice. Running a little further, he noticed a group consisting of two men and a woman surrounding his brother, one firmly holding the reins of his horse. Robb immediately drew his sword, killing one of the men who lunged for him. The woman was next to attack, and Robb easily managed to restrain her and held his blade to her throat. As this was happening, the second man had pulled Bran from his horse and held his own blade to the boy's throat, the sight Robb was greeted with as he looked up.

"You'd better drop your blade boy," the man growled with a sickening grin on his face, "Or he's going to get it,"

"Don't Robb!" cried Bran, gasping as the man's grip on him became tighter. Ignoring his brother, Robb dropped the blade and threw the woman to the ground, seething with anger.

"There, now let him go," Robb stated, voice even but with a definite chill behind the words.

"Hmm, I think I'll take that blade of yours, this horse, and I don't see what use a cripple's going to be to you in the long run. I'll be doing him a favour by killing him now, a mercy," he roared with laughter, as Bran gasped again and Robb felt at a loss of what to do. "And that pretty thing will do as well," he added, for Alyssa had wondered where the boys had gone and after a moment of panic followed the sounds and was shocked at what she saw and froze still.

"Alyssa, run," Robb ordered.

"I wouldn't," smiled the man. "Who knows who she could bring back? I think her and this horse will do nicely. You can keep the wench, and say goodbye to this wretch," he laughed again. Robb was about to rush forward, when the man's laughter was replaced by a gargling sound, he let go of Bran and fell backwards, an arrow sticking through his throat.

Robb and Alyssa turned to see Theon, quickly restringing his bow and aiming it at the woman who still lay at Robb's feet.

"What the hell Theon? You could have hit Bran!" Robb exclaimed, running to his brother. He saw there was a deep gash on his thigh which would need stitches, but otherwise he was OK.

"I didn't," Theon sulked; annoyed that Robb was still being argumentative with him. "What about her?" he indicated the woman who was slowly sitting up, very aware of his arrow trained on her.

"Please, m'ords, spare my life and it will be yours to serve however you wish," she pleaded, imploring Theon and Robb.

"What would we do with you?" asked Theon, disgusted by her begging.

"I can cook, clean, tend fires...I'd make a good servant," she insisted. "Please m'lords, spare me!" Theon looked at Robb.

"Fine, you will come back and serve us. However, one mistake and you'll be going the same place as your former companions," Robb decided.

"Thank you, thank you so much m'lord. I promise I won't let you down," she gushed gratefully, returning to her feet. Alyssa was still stood at the edge of the scene, not sure what to make of it. At her feet was her bunch of wildflowers, which she had dropped in shock when she saw Bran with the knife being held against him. Robb seemed to remember she was there, for he rushed to her side after sheathing his sword.

"Alyssa, are you OK?" he asked, cupping her face in his hands.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Can we go back now please?" she replied, taking his arm. Robb nodded, as Theon lifted Bran carefully back on to his horse and led the woman beside him as together they returned. Maester Lewin was shocked when he saw Bran's wound and even more so when he heard how it had been acquired, but with some ointment and stitches it would heal nicely.

The woman, whose name was Osha, was set to work almost immediately having been given a bath and some clean clothes; her intentions were pure in that she would serve in exchange for her life. It was much better than where she had come from, and no doubt would be more amenable than where she had been headed with the men.

* * *

><p><em>King's Landing<em>

Olivia was feeling shaken after the violence at the tourney, first with the unexpected and shocking death of newly-knighted Ser Hugh and then the mountain had completely lost it when beaten by Ser Loras, killed his mount and almost had the Knight of the Flowers had his brother not stepped in, sword in action. It wasn't supposed to be like that, it was supposed to be fun and exciting.

Olivia dined with Sansa, Arya and Jeyne, nibbling idly on cuts of suckling pig and drinking the wine in front of her.

"Joffrey is definitely looking at you," Jeyne whispered to Sansa with a nudge.

"Stop looking," hissed Sansa, immediately sitting up straighter and wiping her mouth delicately with a napkin.

"He's talking to Jaime Lannister now," gushed Jeyne, making Olivia wonder who was more excited about the engagement between Sansa and the crown Prince.

"Who cares?" yawned Arya, making light work of her own meal, trying to eat with as much vigour as was accepted as ladylike.

"You wouldn't understand," snorted Sansa, who suddenly looked surprised. "Oh no, Jaime's coming over," Olivia looked and saw the Kingslayer approaching them, white cloak flowing gently behind him. Normally she would have dismissed him, but tonight she remembered what her and Amelie had been discussing earlier. Was this the distraction from her distraction?

"Ladies," Jamie bowed politely as he approached their table. "Please excuse my intrusion, but Lady Sansa, my nephew requests your presence,"

"Thank you ser," Sansa nodded politely, rising from her seat. "Will you be escorting me?"

"I'm sure your lovely friend here is more than capable," he smiled, indicating Jeyne who had gone silent and distinctly pink. "Though I will of course accompany you. And Lady Dorsinger," he addressed Olivia by her title, to her surprise. "It's always a pleasure, perhaps we can have a talk later?" Olivia was a little taken aback that he wanted to speak to her, but the Gods didn't always work in her favour so smoothly so she smiled and replied affirmatively.

"What's with them?" Arya pulled a face when Jaime, Sansa and Jeyne had gone.

"When you meet your future husband, you'll be the same until then just forget about it and focus on other things," Olivia smiled kindly.

* * *

><p><em>Winterfell<em>**  
><strong>

Alyssa was studying herself as Bran had his afternoon lesson from Maester Lewin. Having grown bored of being cooped up in the library, she had decided to learn about the properties of plants and the distillation of oils for different purposes, and the Maester had kindly found her some reading material on the subject. Also, where Bran had his lessons overlooked the training yard and she had a clear view of Robb drilling the guard. That was what was occupying her mind most of all, and she felt a pang of pride and longing as she watched him bark commands and have the other men obey him.

She knew he knew she could see him, for she had told him she would be studying there that day. But when he was Robb the Lord, nothing interrupted him and he was every inch the professional, not letting him get distracted especially chasing some skirt. Finally though, he finished, praising his men for their good work. As they left, he looked towards her.

"I'm done for the day, thank you Maester," she tried to act casual as she put away the parchment and her notes. "Keep up the good work Bran," she ruffled his hair as she walked past to the yard, Robb already awaiting her with a red face and smile.

"That went well, though I could perhaps do with freshening up," he admitted. he still felt in awe that his father's men actually listened to him, but with the master-at-arms away it landed on him to do his duty.

"Ugh, you mean I have to spend some time with a smelly horrible man?" Alyssa complained, stepping away from him.

"Not for much longer, I hope," he smiled, tiredness showing on his face.

"Come on, I'll take care of you," Alyssa took his arm and walked back with him to his room.

To her disappointment, there wasn't a warm tub of water awaiting their arrival in Robb's room but there was plenty of water and a sponge on the night stand. She led him over to it and kissed him as she removed his cloak and began to undo his tunic.

"You're going to dowse me in cold water?" he murmured between kisses.

"Not exactly, and I'll make sure you don't get too cold," she winked, continuing with her task. Robb shivered as he stood topless in front of her. Alyssa ran her fingers over his well-defined stomach muscles and pectorals, making him flinch and jump a little. "Come on, I've not even got the water yet," she teased, pinching his nipple for good measure making him yelp.

"This really does seem a little one-sided," he muttered, obediently waiting as Alyssa got to work. She squeezed the sponge out as much as possibly after dipping it into the water which although wasn't freezing could certainly be described as "cold". Gently, she brushed it over his chest and down each arm, paying close attention to every inch of skin available to her. Carefully she lifted his arms to wipe his armpits and sides, then wordlessly turned him around so she could do his back.

He had to admit it felt good, and the coldness of the water was actually refreshing. There was some kind of oil or ointment in the water as well, for it smelled faintly floral when she gently bathed his face.

"All done," she smiled, stepping back as if to admire her handiwork. "And I bet you feel a lot better too,"

"I do," he smiled, taking her in his arms. "Let me show you," she giggled obligingly as he showered her with kisses, lingering on the sensitive spot on the side of her neck he had discovered. Alyssa sighed in contentment, relaxing into his embrace and idly caressing the smooth skin of his back. Again they found themselves interwined on his bed, this time Robb taking the lead; laying her on her back and covering her body with his so she had no choice but to accept what he was going to do with her.

He began slowly stroking her through her clothes, lingering at the base of her stomach causing her to twitch and flinch as he had done. Undoing her bodice, he gently lifted her up and removed it, eager to feast upon the flesh beneath which he was beginning to get to know so well.

A loud knocking on his chamber door made Alyssa jump and Robb groan. Immediately she covered herself, and Robb assisted by wrapping her in some of the furs atop his bed.

"Who is it?" he called.

"Me," came Theon's reply. "It's important," Robb cursed and pulled a shirt over his head.

"Just a minute Theon," he muttered, staggering to the door once Alyssa was safely and modestly covered up. Theon burst into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Sorry," he stated, noticing Alyssa who smiled weakly; Theon wouldn't exactly be shocked to see her there.

"This had better be important," Robb growled, staring at the older man pointedly.

"It's your mother," Theon exclaimed, "She's taken the imp," he looked up and his eyes met Robb's, the young Lord of Winterfell's jaw clenched as a thousand thoughts ran through his head.


	12. The Crumbling

**Thank God my exams are over, I can return to writing this story :D I will warn you... I might not be totally sober for some parts (by which I mean most) of this chapter as I've been writing it for over a week but fingers crossed you won't be able to tell... ;-)**

My Reason 12 The Crumbling

Hands running through his hair, Robb paced around his bed chamber whilst Alyssa looked on, helpless in her current position with the presence of Theon and now Maester Lewin and some of the other men. She wanted the bed to just open up and swallow her, it seemed she had been forgotten.

"If my mother has Tyrion Lannister and is bringing him here, there could be a whole Lannister army on their way as we speak!" Robb fretted. "I need to call the banners,"

"I'm right behind you," Theon stepped up, then noticed Alyssa. "But maybe here is not the place to discuss such things,"

"One moment," interjected Maester Lewin. "Your mother merely has Tyrion in her custody, that in itself is not enough to spark war, especially when your father is the hand of the King," Robb paused and looked at the maester thoughtfully; he had a point. "Also, if she's captured him on the way back from King's Landing, then no word will have yet reached the capital," Alyssa just stared at them all, wide-eyed. Nobody had spoken to her yet and she was feeling more and more uncomfortable.

"You're right, now is not the time or place," sighed Robb, smiling weakly at Alyssa. "Where will she bring him, is she planning on riding back here?"

"I know not, my Lord. The raven didn't specify," Maester Lewin replied, bowing his head. "I just thought you should know,"

"And what do you suggest I do at this stage?" asked Robb.

"Right now? Rest, my Lord. We shall see if there is any more news on the morrow," Robb nodded and thanked him and Theon for informing him, in his head cursing the timing although his and Alyssa's previous activities were suddenly far from his mind. They apologised again, nodding to Alyssa and left, Robb banging the door with his fists behind them.

"Seven fucking hells," he sighed, walking to the bed with his head down. He could feel a headache coming on, and the soft candlelight was doing nothing to aid it. "I'm sorry,"

"What are you sorry for?" asked Alyssa, still wrapped in his furs, moving to him as he sat heavily on his bed and resting her hand on his shoulder gently.

"That, really. I wasn't exactly expecting visitors, and hate to put you in an awkward position,"

"It's fine, considering what they had to tell you. They were probably more embarrassed," she shrugged.

"Oh you don't realise the jibing I'm going to get off Theon tomorrow," he smiled weakly.

"At least you're getting some," she pointed out with a grin.

"Come on, you're more to me than that," he stated, "Although I do enjoy those things as well. But not tonight,"

"I understand," she swallowed, pulling the furs tighter around her body feeling a chill. "I'll dress and go back to my bed chamber if you like," and began to rise, searching for her clothes amongst the rushes.

"No," Robb stopped her by lightly but firmly grabbing her arm. "I still want you to stay with me," Alyssa responded by kissing him softly and pulling him into the furry nest of his bed, and wrapping the covers and her arms around him tightly.

"I won't go anywhere," she whispered, kissing his shoulder as it was the nearest part of him her mouth would reach. He squeezed her tighter in response, and remained in that position until she fell asleep. Sleep came eventually for Robb that night but it was fitful and not restful at all. In the morning, he felt exhausted and drained despite the delicious sight of Alyssa, still naked, sleeping soundly and peacefully in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>King's Landing<strong>

Later in the evening, Olivia and Amelie were chatting animatedly in the enormous feasting hall. Arya had gone to bed and Sansa was nowhere to be seen, no doubt in some corner whispering with Jeyne about whatever Joffrey had wanted.

"So, you not dancing tonight?" Amelie pointed out, already in her cups and celebrating with the other nobles.

"Not yet, I need to get my dancing feet on," Olivia indicated her wine cup, giggling as her friend poured her some more.

"Here, get some of that down you!" she exclaimed, almost spilling it in the process.

"I can manage," laughed Olivia, rescuing the cup and pressing it to her lips. She looked around at the feast, despite the younger residents going off to bed the room was still packed to the rafters. She saw Ser Loras deep in conversation with Renly Baratheon, the King's younger brother. Joffrey was speaking with his mother in the shadow of the ever present Sandor Clegane; the hound. He made Olivia shudder, and not just because half of his face had been burned away. Even Lord Baelish seemed to be enjoying himself, having plied himself away from running his brothel and other businesses for a night.

One of the knights Amelie had been cheering for earlier caught her eye, and with a flourish she excused herself to go and dance with him leaving Olivia to continue surveying the scene.

"A splendid tourney, if you don't mind me saying so," a voice cut in, interrupting her thoughts. She turned to meet the green eyes of Jaime Lannister. He seemed to have appeared from nowhere, she didn't recall seeing him on her scan of the room.

"Yes, most eventful," Olivia agreed, raising her cup in acknowledgement. "Despite the casualties, of course,"

"Of course," replied Jaime, looking down briefly. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Be my guest," replied Olivia, feeling flushed as she moved up along the bench to make room for him. She noticed he sat beside her where there was the least room, forcing her to be pushed up against him before she moved away slightly, though not so much that she could still feel his muscular thigh against her.

Glancing again at the top table, the queen appeared not to have noticed them. Olivia couldn't exactly place where the feeling came from, but she knew Cersei would not be happy to see her and her twin conversing. Smiling, she returned her attention to Jaime. Previously she had dismissed him as aloof and arrogant, yet tonight he could be just the distraction she needed to return to her normal, carefree self.

"I'm pleased you returned with us," he said pleasantly.

"Why's that?" she enquired, hoping she knew where this was going.

"I thought you were involved with our dear hand's prisoner when we were in Winterfell," he shrugged. Olivia flushed, she didn't even know Jaime had noticed who she spent time with when they were north and hearing Theon's name from his lips was uncomfortable.

"We had some fun, that's about it really," she shrugged, not one to mince her words no matter how improper it was considered. Jaime laughed at this.

"You have some interesting recreational hobbies," he commented, raising his cup to her. Laughing in return, she clinked her cup with his and took a deep drink.

"Oh and I'm sure you don't," she teased, brushing his arm with her fingers.

"We all have our vices," he retorted knowingly. Again, not knowing why Olivia glanced in Cersei's direction again. This time the Queen had definitely noticed them together and her mouth was set in a taut line, she did not look happy.

"Come on, you can't expect me to believe you of all people have bad habits," she pouted, replacing her fingers on his arm only this time keeping them there.

"I'm sure nobody is as innocent as they appear to be," he remarked, glancing at the revelry around them. "Can I pour you another drink, or would you prefer to have one somewhere quieter?" Olivia knew this was the invitation she had been waiting for and wasn't going to pass up the opportunity.

"Where would you recommend?" she asked, fingers lightly stroking the material of his dress shirt.

"Well, coincidentally my bed chamber is both quiet and offers spectacular views over the water," he raised his eyebrow questioningly, taking her other hand in his. One last glance at Cersei sealed the deal – the Queen looked so pissed off Olivia thought her face might fall off. Glancing around, she caught Amelie's eye who winked.

"That would be lovely," she replied. "A most appealing invitation."

Once in his bed chamber, they both knew what they were there for and fell into a passionate embrace. Gods... his hands all over her body just seemed to automatically find her erogenous zones and he hadn't even touched and of her most sensitive places yet. He removed her clothing slowly and deliberately, paying homage to every inch of flesh he exposed with well-practiced fingers and mouth.

She was desperate to undress him so she was not alone potentially vulnerable in her nakedness, but Jaime's expert hands rendered her blissfully helpless. As if she wasn't already stimulated enough to leap on his cock there and then, his way of making sure she was prepared with his tongue and fingers in her nether regions almost sent her insane. Primal instinct took over and she hastily grabbed at his clothes, wanting to feel his flesh against hers, his hard cock inside her as soon as humanly possible. She didn't even mind as he roughly flipped her onto her knees, and cried out loudly as he entered her forcefully from behind. Or would have been had she not been as wet as she had ever experienced in his life.

As they settled into a rhythm, she knew Jaime had some impressive stamina. As he took her, she pondered her situation in the rare fleeting moments of sanity as he moved precisely inside her, every sensitive spot receiving homage from his deliberate movements. Theon knew what he was doing but it was all so frantic and passionate... Jaime was very controlled, even in his lovemaking; as if he were putting on a show and had to be the best lover he possibly could. Olivia's mind felt blown, she'd never experienced anything like this before. Jaime was handsome, but a lot older than her and being in the kingsguard also meant in general very off-limits, but even this one time would be worth it. She imagined how pissed off Cersei would be, the thought making her smirk and throw all of her energy into riding the cock of the Kingslayer.

Spent yet satisfied, Olivia slept peacefully in Jaime's bed that night, though experienced a rude awakening the following morning.

"Brother! Must you bring the brothel fodder into the castle?" Cersei's voice rang from the doorway, clearly disgusted. Taken aback and still sleepy, Olivia took objection to her comments.

"I beg your pardon?" she challenged, seeming to forget it was the Queen she was addressing.

"Oh, Lady Dorsinger, I did not realise it was you," Cersei's voice became lighter, but the scorn and mockery was still present. "Forgive me for my assumptions,"

"What do you want, dear sister?" Jaime mumbled sleepily, refusing to acknowledge the situation.

"You were not at breakfast, I came to find you," his sister replied, her voice like ice and expression set in stone.

"I'll be a long shortly, thank you for your concern," he smiled, at which she seemed to thaw out but only slightly.

"Very well. And really, Olivia, you ought to be more careful about how you conduct yourself around here," and with that remark she shot Olivia a look of pure poison before she turned on her heel and marched out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Protective sister?" Olivia enquired to break the ice, though she already knew Cersei did not like the idea of any other girl with her brother, if only she knew why.

"You could say that," he shrugged. "But breakfast does sound like a good idea, I feel I have worked up quite an appetite,"

"Well there's always time to work up more," she suggested, sensually trailing her hand from the centre of his chest to where his thick blonde pubis hair nestled above what was to be her prize.

"You're quite right," he replied with a smirk on his head. "Off you go, I could do with some sword practice,"

"Actual sword practice?" Olivia enquired, finding this hard to believe.

"Well, I wasn't planning on using wooden sticks," he shrugged.

"Seriously?" she asked incredulously, anger and shame starting to build up – she had gone back with him in hope of using him to satisfy the hole she thought was caused by the Greyjoy and began to feel sick when she realised she had in fact been used.

"I am not one for jokes and folly," he replied, getting out of bed and stretching, naked, in front of her. Instead of being aroused by his body she felt repulsed and made an effort to cover herself. "If you run along now you should still catch breakfast,"

Olivia couldn't speak, merely gathered her dress which was thankfully nearby and pulled it on under the bed covers.

"You weren't this shy last night," Jaime smirked, aware of what he was doing to her.

"You weren't such a cunt," she muttered, and as soon as she was clothed she fled from his room and didn't stop until she reached her own chamber, feeling self-pity and stupid. O way was another man going to do that to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Winterfell, a some time later.<strong>

Alyssa had never seen Robb look so angry, it emitted an unfamiliar stab of fear as she looked at him, prompting her to avert her gaze. His knuckles were white as he squeezed the parchment in a fist, staring straight ahead. Alyssa realised she wasn't breathing and took a deep breath, preparing for him to reveal the contents of the message that had recently arrived.

"My father was attacked. I cannot stand by and let this happen, those Lannister cunts will pay!" he declared, raising his voice at the end, making Alyssa flinch.

"Your father was attacked? Is he OK, what about the girls?" she asked in a low voice filled with panic.

"Jaime Lannister and his men accosted him in King's Landing. Jory...Jory and some of his men lost their lives. It says they didn't stand a chance, and father's only under the King's protection again because it appears he left and then retook his position," Alyssa felt the tears falling down her cheeks before she realised she was crying. As she wept, Robb snapped out of whatever fury-filled trance he had been in and rushed to her, taking her in his arms and stroking her hair, soothing her with whispers of love and comfort.

He found it difficult not to shed a tear himself, especially as he hadn't yet broken the other news; his mother had written to let him know Tyrion Lannister had walked free as a result of a trial at the Eyrie. His Aunt Lysa had lost her best knight, and Catelyn Stark was headed back to Winterfell. The implications of these actions were great, if the imp was free then no doubt he would run to his father, Tywin Lannister, and this would certainly spark war if not for his father as hand. He wished Eddard was with him now, to guide him and offer words of wisdom and comfort. He had maester Lewin and Theon, but one was aged and the other was desperate to either get his arrows or cock wet it seemed at times.

This game would have to be played very carefully indeed.

**OK, not my best work but at least I got an update out before it got too long **


	13. Dreams, Vows and Banner Men

**Apologies again for the late update, they will be a little slow at present as I'm back at uni so bear with me! Thanks again for the reviews, even if it's just a few words to say you're enjoying this it means a lot.**

Chapter 13: Dreams, Vows and Banner men

_His fingers ran delicately over the warm, soft skin of her waist, and he smiled as she groaned at his touch. Head thrown back, he had a clear view of her naked torso as she writhed against him slowly, her movements seeming to defy the laws of nature. He returned his attention to the journey his hands were undertaking. She leaned forwards so that he might focus upon her breasts and hyper-sensitive nipples. There was something familiar about them, he thought, as he confidently manipulated them in his fingers. Her moans grew more insistent as she reached her climax and he knew he was fast approaching his own._

_He closed his eyes, enjoying the powerful sensation he was experiencing and tried to speed up at the crucial moment; only to find that he could not. Frustrated at needing to find his release and unable to do so, he opened his eyes and they met hers, half-lidded with lust as she murmured, quite audibly, his name. Desire stabbed at him when he saw who she really was; his release almost taking him by surprise though he knew it was inevitable._

_The sight of Alyssa Arryn climaxing on his cock was greater than words could describe._

Jon Snow awoke with a start, panting. Then he felt the warm wetness on his stomach and felt ashamed. He had not yet taken his vows and therefore shared a room with the other recruits. Nobody else appeared to be awake, so silently and quickly he dressed and went to the privy to clean himself up. He wondered what the dream meant. It dawned on him that was the day he would take his vows; no doubt it was his mind's way of reminding him what he would be giving up once he said the words.

* * *

><p>Robb was awoken by a noise he couldn't quite place. Alyssa was next to him, appearing fast asleep despite the smile on her face and incoherent mutterings she uttered. Smiling, he rested his chin on his hand and watched her. Soon she was visibly squirming in her sleep, and the noises coming from her mouth grew louder in such a way that from knowing her intimately he recognised as arousal.<p>

Thinking she would perhaps appreciate her dream becoming a reality, Robb slipped his free hand under the soft fur blankets and tentatively ran his fingers along her inner thigh. She opened her legs in response, sighing happily in her sleep as he guided his digits to explore her sweet spots. Incredibly, Alyssa still did not wake but her movements became more pronounced. Robb removed his hand to her disappointment and transferred his attention to her sleeping face. As he kissed her gently, Alyssa stirred and began to wake.

"I don't want you to go," she murmured, eyes still closed.

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered, lowering his lips to take hers again softly.

Alyssa was having the most wonderful dream; she was lying on a comfortable yet temporary bed and the attention her body was receiving was heavenly. Her body felt like it was charged with sexual electricity, brought on by the gentle yet deliberate ministrations of Jon Snow's hands and mouth. She was not aware she was waking; it felt so real tasting his lips upon hers. She opened her eyes and for a moment was genuinely shocked and surprised to see Robb above her, the want in his eyes reflecting that she had felt unconsciously moments earlier. She didn't want to stop, and eagerly accepted his silent invitation.

* * *

><p>Eddard Stark had been reinstated as Robert's hand. He did not voice this opinion to anybody, but felt it important for his King and his own family's personal safety. Olivia's mood was dark. It seemed that in addition to her humiliation at being used by Jaime, she also noticed that the courtiers, Amelie excluded of course, had recently begun to speak with her only when necessary and became aloof and distant when they did. As for her romantic affairs...there had been none since the disastrous night with Jaime which now seemed so long ago.<p>

She found herself thinking of Theon again. At least he made her feel something as much as she had tried to dismiss it. The new direction she previously had thought to take was hastily heading towards a dead end, of which was situated above a sheer drop the height of the wall.

"Lady Dorsinger," a voice disturbed her from her solitary breakfast. To her dismay, Cersei Lannister was gliding towards her with her familiar false smile.

"Good morning, your Grace," Olivia bowed her head in respect she did not feel.

"My, you have been off the radar girl. I do not recall seeing your presence at any of the recent feasts or social gatherings,"

"No, your Grace," Olivia lowered her eyes, instead looking at the simple but well-cut light blue dress the Queen wore this morning. There were few others in the dining hall, those present paying them no mind aside from the usual Kings Guard.

"Such a shame, such a shame. Though I must admit it is my dear brother you may have to thank for that," Cersei smirked at the brief flash of anger in Olivia's eyes.

"What do you mean, your Grace?" Olivia didn't think she wanted to know. Sleeping with him in itself was not a bad thing, as an unspoken rule it was not frowned upon for a young single lady to enjoy herself on an evening with a knight or Lord.

"Oh, you know. I almost feel uncomfortable bringing it up," she began with a sly smile on her face. "But my brother was left with a certain... irritation after he spent the night with you. Luckily, Maester Pycelle managed to treat him soon enough, but walls have ears my dear. And everybody knows there's only one place my brother could have got such an ailment..." she let the rest hang in the air, Olivia flushing with anger.

"I assure you, it was not from me," Olivia stated, jaw set and forgetting the manners with which one was to address one's Queen.

"Well it is his word against yours, and I think it's pretty clear what everyone else thinks. Do you really mean to go round to every courtier and claim you did not pass your filth when you slept with my brother? No lady will listen to you and no man will touch you here," Cersei added, though she wore a smile on her face her eyes channelled pure poison, a distinct sound of malice in her voice. Olivia had to hold herself in check, her face burned and her knuckles were white as she gripped the table firmly. "Nothing to say?" Cersei raised her eyebrow, and then frowned at the girl in front of her. "Ah well, it was nice talking to you Lady Dorsinger." With a flourish, she left, smug smile never leaving her face.

Olivia let go of the table and realised she was shaking with anger, yet also shame. It explained why people had been so cold towards her later, but knew that there was no way of changing that by denying the rumours. Even if people believed her, they would not dare go against the Queen for fear of similar treatment. Such was life in the capital. For whatever reason, Cersei was really annoyed that her brother had slept with Olivia and she could not recall a similar fate of any other girls like this. At a loss, she headed to the library where Sansa Stark was alone, sighing over a book of love poems. She looked up as Olivia approached.

"Forgive me for disturbing you," Olivia sat down, still feeling shaken.

"Not at all, are you alright?" Sansa asked in a polite voice, yet even that seemed strained. At that moment, Olivia realised Sansa was under the Queen's spell and that talking to her alone made her feel uncomfortable.

"Yes, fine, thank you. I was looking for somebody but they're not here so I'll be going now," Sansa did not say a further word to her yet merely nodded, which made her feel very sad as until now the girls had seemed good friends. Olivia left the library quickly and decided to take a walk in the gardens to calm down and clear her head. The King was out hunting perhaps that was why the Queen had decided to have some sport of her own.

* * *

><p>After another restless night, Theon leaped out of bed in frustration. It had been many weeks since he had seen Olivia and he had not even heard from him since she had gone down south. At first he had forgiven her for not writing, assuming she must have many affairs to attend to and get settled once again in King's Landing. Then he had begun to feel upset; and with it a little foolish. This led to the anger he was now feeling.<p>

"This is enough," he told himself as he hurriedly washed and dressed. It was early, and few others were up at this hour. He walked quickly out of the castle and strode purposefully towards one of the buildings on the outskirts, not looking if anyone saw him. He pushed the door open, startling the woman who had been asleep on one of the soft covered benches.

"What the seven... ah Theon, I've missed you," she yawned and stretched with a sleepy smile on her face.

"I need a girl. Now." Was his brusque reply as he dug into his purse for some coin.

"They're all asleep m'lord," she pouted apologetically, sauntering towards him slowly. "And I have to stay here until I'm relieved," she winked.

"Then wake one. I'll wake one. I don't care who," he replied in a low, angry voice. Not used to this behaviour from him, the girl laughed nervously and stepped away from him.

"Well, I can try Bessie if the price is right m'lord, after all she was working late...you understand," her voice returned to being caramel smooth and sweet.

"Whatever. Just take me to her," he relaxed a little, realising what he had been missing. Not specifically fucking whored, but the anticipation and knowledge that he was going to get his needs met. He was also feeling angry about the events that had transpired in King's Landing to Lord Stark. Though he was technically a prisoner, Ned had treated him like one of his own children and he knew that for this he was very lucky. Robb had wanted to go to war, but now he was reinstated as hand and under the King's protection Maester Lewin had advised strongly against it. Especially with his mother still away and Ned, Arya and Sansa's lives potentially being at stake.

"Bessie!" the whore who had led him up the stairs knocked sharply on the wooden door. "Wakey wakey, you got a visitor,"

"Who is it?" came a weak reply from the other side of the door.

"It's Theon Greyjoy," the woman announced, "And he's got good coin," she added for good measure.

"Tell him I'll be with him very soon," the voice shouted back, voice sounding sharper at the mention of coin.

"I think I'd prefer you now," Theon announced, opening the door firmly. The woman shrieked and then gathered her wits. She had nothing to fear from this one, she'd serviced him on more than one occasion in the past.

"Easy there," she giggled as he slammed the door shut behind him and assaulted her bare neck with kisses, fumbling at the fastenings of her nightdress. Soon, Theon was receiving exactly what he wanted and to his pleasant surprise managed to draw out the experience longer than he had thought possible. Bessie was certainly feeling a lot more awake now as he thrust into her from behind, forcing himself deeper using her hips for leverage.

* * *

><p>"Come with me and don't make a sound," Olivia jumped to hear the voice whisper softly but deliberately in her ear. Turning around, Lord Petyr Baelish stood in front of her, finger on his lips. With his other hand, he motioned for her to follow him.<p>

"Where are we going?" she asked, not sure why she was obeying in the first place. She didn't trust this man and wished she had some kind of protection. He did not reply, and entered one of the brothels away from the red keep. Olivia hesitated for a moment and decided to follow him; it was not like her time down here could get any worse. Silently he whisked her straight to an upstairs room, decorated with lavish drapes and fine furniture. This was no poor man's whore house.

"The King is mortally wounded, child. They say he will not live long,"

Olivia gulped, she had felt like running before she even knew he would bring her to this brothel and he sounded sinister now.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Lord Baelish," she replied, and meant it. Despite his wife's recent behaviour towards her, she had always liked Robert Baratheon and the frequent feasting and dancing that took place under his rule. "But why did you bring me here to tell me about it?"

"Because I'm going to give you what nobody else here can; a choice. I've noticed the Queen's hostility towards you and although I'm powerless to stop that, I can help you,"

"How?" she asked in a small voice.

"You have two choices; remain in the capital and suffer the wrath of Cersei and her twin, or leave," Olivia considered his words for a few moments. There was nothing to stay in King's Landing for, but where would she go? Then it hit her; Winterfell. She had felt so welcome there and Alyssa would be happy to see her. And Theon. Nasty court rumours would have not reached that far north.

"I want to leave and go to Alyssa Arryn in Winterfell," she admitted.

"Very well," he smiled. "I think the sooner you leave the better. I have a feeling things down here are about to get very complicated," Olivia did not know what he referred to other than when King Robert died the abhorrent Joffrey would take the throne and she did not want to celebrate that.

"I could leave now," she smiled weakly, but then her expression hardened. "Why are you helping me?" Petyr did not look offended.

"I'm glad you asked, and it shows you are not stupid. Because I don't want anything unpleasant to happen to you. If the treatment you're receiving is merely because you fucked the Kingslayer then it's totally undeserving. I've been watching you and you're no threat," he shrugged, and Olivia flinched at hearing him say it so bluntly. "I have a caravan heading north with trade goods, they won't mind an extra passenger. Gather what you need and have your things brought here," he instructed. "You have an early start, the caravan leaves at first light. As far as anyone else is concerned, you're in my employment but sadly disappear," Olivia nodded, finding the situation hard to believe despite it happening and she was very much in it. She bid goodbye to Lord Baelish and went in search of a servant to help her pack. By nightfall everything was in place as she lay on one of the brothel's more luxurious beds, alone, and tried to get some sleep.

It was not even dawn when she was awoken by one of the servants. She dressed for travelling, adding a long hooded cloak for warmth and to hide under, and climbed in place on the cart she was instructed to travel on. In four weeks time she would be in Winterfell, back with Theon. Funny how she thought of him first. She had not dared send a raven, hoping the Starks would not mind the intrusion.

* * *

><p>Jon stared at his smeared reflection in the puddle of water. Although he did not look different, he felt like something had changed inside of him. He was now a sworn man of the Night's Watch, for better or worse. There would be no going back. He heard the distinctive lumbering footsteps of his friend Samwell Tarley approaching him from behind, stopping just short of him.<p>

"So," began Sam, hoping Jon would continue the conversation and break the air of intensity surrounding them. "We're men of the watch now,"

"That we are," Jon affirmed with a nod, turning to face the other man.

"Hadn't we better go back now and get supper? It's getting dark and I don't think I'm ready to fight off wildlings just yet," Sam enquired with a nervous smile. This made Jon laugh, the boy may be craven and fat but he was a good sort.

"Alright Sam, let's go,"

* * *

><p>Winterfell heard the news of King Robert's passing by raven not long after it had occurred. It surprised Robb that it was in Sansa's hand, though anger bubbled inside him the more he read. That impudent Joffrey was on the throne and was holding his father captive as a traitor; if Robb marched down and swore loyalty to Joffrey then there would be no bad blood between the Starks and Baratheons, which he knew meant Lannisters.<p>

"You can't let them get away with this!" Theon exclaimed, "Are you really going to go down there on your knees before that fucking brat and swear to him?" He was pacing back and forth in Robb's solar; the only other person present was Maester Lewin who had thus far not said anything.

"Watch what you're saying about the King," Robb replied, voice steady looking straight ahead. "Some would call it treason,"

"And would you?" Theon scoffed; though he couldn't help but admire how collected Robb appeared with the news his father had been taken prisoner.

"I'm not bending the knee to him, that's for sure." Robb glanced at the Maester, who gave a slight nod in understanding which gave Robb the conviction and confidence to declare; "Call the banners. We ride south to bring back my father and sisters,"

"I'll send the ravens now," Maester Lewin bowed slightly and left. Robb thanked him and re-read the letter before putting it carefully into his pocket. Maester Lewin had already pointed out that although it was his sister's hand, the words were most definitely those of the Queen.

"So this is it," Theon remarked, "We're going to war,"

"I think so," Robb replied, suddenly feeling very scared and was worried that his body language would betray him. Despite Theon being his best friend, he did not want to show any signs of weakness especially with circumstances as they are.

"You know I'm right behind you," Theon placed his hand on Robb's shoulder, "Now and always,"

"I know, thank you," Robb replied and Theon removed his hand and went back to pacing.

"So what do we do now?"

"Wait for a response," Robb shrugged. "Meanwhile, I have planning to do. Come on, make yourself useful and help me," Theon pulled a face and followed Robb to meet with the guards and staff of Winterfell.

It wasn't until much later that night he returned to his quarters and Alyssa was waiting for him, an anxious look on her face as she put down the book she had been reading and ran over to him, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him deeply.

"I know," she stated simply, stepping back as he removed his cloak and sat before his dresser.

"I thought you would, news travels fast and you don't miss a trick," he said, taking off his boots.

"When are we leaving?" she enquired, unsure of whether to touch him or not so sat on the edge of the bed looking at him.

"We?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I may not be able to wield a sword but I can help by warming your bed at night," she answered. "I'm coming. Either that or you'll have to lock me in the dungeon because otherwise I _will_ come with you," Robb put his head in his hands and sighed loudly. Secretly, longingly he wanted her to come, because whatever horrors faced him on the battlefield it would be worth it knowing she would be there on his return, and even if only for a few hours make him forget everything.

"You know I won't do that," he finally replied, looking at her with serious eyes.

"Good," she smiled, kissing his cheek. "I'm sure I won't be the only woman amongst you anyway, I need to defend you from whoever else fancies their chances with the acting Lord of Winterfell,"

"So it's my title they're after?" he raised his eyebrow, looking at her pointedly.

"Amongst other things," she replied, deliberately averting her gaze to appraise him with her eyes.

"Come on Alyssa, think. Seriously. This is going to be war, there will be death and casualties and living in a camp for gods know how long. Are you sure?"

Alyssa nodded feverently. "Of course I am, I'll go wherever you will be," she meant it. Robb scooted her over and wrapped his arms around her.

"In that case I need to tell you something," he sounded solemn, and she feared more bad news and did not know how she would take it. She had been trying so hard to remain positive and optimistic for his sake. He saw the look of worry still present in her face and kissed her cheek, pulling her closer. "I've never said this to anyone before so forgive me if it's not like in the stories and songs; I love you,"

"What?" she gasped; it wasn't what she had been expecting to hear at all but it sounded so beautiful coming from him. The only other man who had said that before was her late fiancé, and she realised with slight guilt her feelings for Robb were greater than those she had felt for him.

"I love you too," she replied, her voice sounding raspy and dry.

With their love for one another affirmed, it was not long before their clothes had joined Robb's cloak on the floor and they took their time in expressing it. Overhead, scores of ravens noisily departed as the banners were called.


	14. They Meet Again

**A/N Sorry to have kept you waiting for this, it was originally going to be one chapter but due to the length I've split it into two. A big hello to new subscribers of this story, hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing (when I get the time!) **

**I'm also working on another fic at the moment, it's still being written but it's more of an indulgence/experiment so I'll let you know when that's up. Happy reading and hurry up April!**

Chapter 14 – Returns

It had not been as long as Robb had initially anticipated before his call was answered. Some sent replies stating they were on their way, others simply turned up. He was ready for them and welcomed the Stark banner men with an open house. There had initially been tension between Jon Umber regarding his doubts of Robb's capabilities to take on such a task, but finger amputation via Grey Wind put a swift stop to his – and any other- grievances. Now the time had come to march south. As the farewell feast was drawing to an end in the hall, Robb excused himself from the table where he sat with Alyssa and some of the higher Lords.

"Where are you going?" she frowned, "Surely you can allow yourself to enjoy your last night in comfort before the morning,"

"I am, and I intend to carry on doing so," he smiled, "But I want to talk to Bran tonight, I'll be too busy in the morning," Alyssa nodded her understanding and ensured to draw the others into conversation so they would not think their host rude. Robb slipped out of the hall and jogged to the castle, nodding at the guards along the way. He quickly arrived at Bran's room, acknowledging yet another pair of guards he had insisted stand outside at all times until further notice.

"Are you still awake?" Robb whispered, knocking softly whilst pushing the door open anyway. Bran had been allowed to attend the feast, with his younger brother, on the condition that they went to bed when they were told and that was some time ago now.

"Yes," yawned Bran. "What is it?"

"You know I leave in the morning," Robb began, closing the door and absent-mindedly scratching Summer's ears as he crossed the room to sit in the chair by Bran's bed, where his mother had kept her vigil as he slept. "I wanted to make sure I got to say a proper goodbye,"

"Can't I come with you?" Bran implored, struggling to sit up.

"There must always be a Stark in Winterfell," Robb chided, ruffling his brother's hair. "And that's you, you're going to have to be brave while I'm gone and look after your brother,"

"How?" Bran indicated his useless lower half.

"You're a smart boy. Just because your legs don't work doesn't mean you won't be effective or influential in other ways. It's your job to teach Rickon this while I'm gone,"

Bran considered his words and was silent for a moment.

"You will come back though, won't you? With Mother and Father and Arya... even Sansa?"

Robb chuckled and pulled his brother into his arms.

"Of course, you'll see! And soon we'll all be together again. We'll go riding, go and visit Jon if you like. And Maester Lewin was telling me you should be able to learn archery from horseback and no doubt Theon will be dying to show you some of his skills," to his surprise, his voice was beginning to crack and he worked hard to compose himself, not wanting Bran to see him upset.

"Promise?" Bran asked excitedly, snuggling closer to his brother. He was still just a boy of ten and had missed cuddles.

"Promise," Robb kissed him on the top of his head and gently put him back into bed, covering him with blankets and furs. "Now get some sleep, and if you're up early enough Hodor can bring you to see us off in the morning,"

"OK," Bran smiled, giggling as Summer licked his fingers. Robb hesitated by his bedside and then took his leave. He could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes but would not let them fall; he was Lord of Winterfell now and had to act in such a manner. He walked slowly back to the feast, taking deep breaths and composing himself before rejoining Theon, Alyssa and the men whom had sworn to help him yet were still mostly strangers.

The following morning, it was still dark when Alyssa was awoken by a sudden cold as Robb got out of bed. She yawned and sat up whilst he washed and dressed.

"It's early," she observed, getting out of bed and facing the morning chill with a shiver.

"We're going to want a good breakfast before we set off," he stated; always so practical when he had to be.

"And I'm sure the servants love you for it," she yawned, preparing herself for the day. Dressing in riding clothes, she arranged her hair into a loose braid to keep it from her face. Before they left the room, she took Robb by surprise when she grabbed his arm and turned him so he was facing her, pulling him towards her to meet her lips for a passionate embrace. It was slightly bizarre; about to leave for war at an ungodly morning hour yet it was like time stood still for them. Their kiss said everything their hearts wanted to; which mere words alone would not be able to articulate.

Love. Fear. Need. Longing. Uncertainty.

"I think we should get some breakfast," Robb was the first to speak when they finally and reluctantly broke apart. Alyssa agreed, taking his hand as they left his room for the last time and went down to eat. The courtyard was already buzzing; horses being prepared and supplies being checked and double checked. Robb felt he should be the one doing all of this but Maester Lewin had insisted he have a decent meal and get himself ready, physically and mentally for what was to come. He had Theon and the servants to assist him if need be.

Mere hours later, which felt like minutes despite the heartfelt goodbyes and cheering, they were on their way. Alyssa had wanted to ride near the front with Robb but he had put his foot down, so she rode towards the middle rear with the other women accompanying them.

* * *

><p>For the first leg of their journey, Olivia had been frightened as her travel companions had left the King's road and were travelling through wooded paths; inevitably encountering bandits. But Lord Baelish had some surprisingly good swordsmen at his disposal, a little too good perhaps for escorting mere trade supplies. Unless they were very valuable. Grateful enough just to have her life spared, Olivia made little conversation, which suited the others-who were all men- just fine. They were two weeks into their journey and making better time than when she had travelled south, and this was off the main road.<p>

Suddenly there was tension as a cry from one of the men was heard.

"Scout!" and all horses were pushed forward in pursuit. Several of her companions gestured she stay back as they rode forward to greet the stranger who stood his ground cautiously, letting the others approach him.

"Who do you ride for?" called one of the men; Tobin she thought his name was. He was like their leader, although there had never seemed to be a single one of them in charge.

"Robb Stark and Winterfell, my Lords," he called back. At hearing Robb's name, Olivia's heart soared. She was getting closer to her destination. This did not go unnoticed by the other men who had hung back, ready to protect her if necessary.

"You're a bit far down from Winterfell," commented Tobin, "As it happens, we're on our way there ourselves. And We're not Lords," he added with a smirk.

"Pardon me. I don't ride from Winterfell, Stark has a camp half a day away from here. May i ask what business you have there?" Tobin glanced back at his party and returned his gaze to the scout, who still looked tense. There was no way he'd stand a chance if this group of men decided to turn on him.

"We're to deliver this young lady here safely in the hands of the Starks and her kin whilst we make some other deliveries," he shrugged. "If you would be so kind as to escort us, we'd be extremely grateful," and with that he held up a gold dragon for the scout to see. This caused the reaction he was hoping for, it was a lot to pay for such a small task.

"Certainly. Gentlemen, m'lady, this way please," the scout turned his horse and setting off at a moderate pace rode back north towards the camp. Olivia mentally urged the carriage she was riding in to hurry up. She just wanted to be with Alyssa and Robb and Theon... especially Theon.

The scout had been right in his estimation, as the light was beginning to fade the direwolf banners of house Stark were visible, as were tendrils of smoke and the sound of many voices. Olivia desperately wanted to ask their new escort many questions but did not even get close to him from her position; she just had to wait. Their arrival was met with suspicion at first and Olivia did not see anybody she recognised. Some other guards took the place of the initial scout as he rode off to inform Robb of her arrival. He could not be found immediately, but her former escorts had to get moving so left her, refusing the offer to spend the night in the camp. Olivia was glad to see them go. They had protected her and been very polite, but there was something about them she could not put her finger on. They were dangerous men, the further away from her the better. Having been given leave to explore the camp, she went in pursuit of her cousin. Although the camp was vast in size, it did not take her long to locate the prominent tents and banners in the centre, no doubt where Robb would be. She had no idea why he was marching south anyway, unless he had heard of the attack on his father. Surely it wouldn't be the best of moves to go against the Lannisters now that the horrible, nasty little Joffrey was on the throne. The crowds thickened as she grew closer and closer to the larger tents in the middle.

Several people were gathered around fires, the smell of cooking meat filling the air and making her mouth water. Trying to ignore her growling stomach, she took her time, carefully scrutinising all the faces around her. There was no sign of Alyssa, Robb or Theon but then she heard a familiar sound that stopped her in her tracks. Looking to her right, Theon was sat between two girls and they were passing round a wine skin in merriment.

Olivia could not move, she did not know what she was going to say to him, especially as he looked like he was in the throes of a celebration never mind marching to war. It did not matter anyway. As if sensing her presence he looked up and caught her eye, capturing her with his gaze. A look of surprise and confusion, then hurt and anger crossed his features. As her eyes were fixed on him, Theon turned to the girl to his left and removing his eyes from Olivia, kissed the girl deeply. She clearly hadn't been expecting it but delightedly wrapped her arms around him in delight. Not long after it had begun, he pulled away and turned to the girl on his right and repeated the same action. When he looked up, Olivia had gone.

"Fuck you Olivia Dorsinger," he whispered to himself, and returned to his companions suggesting they retire to his tent for the night.

Trying to ignore the tears threatening to spill and the tightness in her chest, Olivia strode blindly and aimlessly away from Theon and his small camp. It hurt more than when Jaime had used her. Not paying attention, she started when she heard someone call her name.

"Olivia!" she turned to see her cousin running towards her, Robb not far behind.

"Alyssa, thank the Gods," Olivia smiled, despite herself. Overcome with tiredness from her journey and emotional at Theon's actions and being reunited with her cousin, she burst into tears as Alyssa took her in her arms.

"Hey, it's OK. What happened?" Alyssa soothed, concerned.

"Don't let go," Olivia sobbed. "Is there somewhere we can talk?" Alyssa nodded against her cousin, flashing Robb a _"piss off, women need to talk"_ look that he seemed to understand and returned to his meal. Wiping Olivia's face with her sleeve, Alyssa took her hand and led her to Robb's tent. Technically it was Alyssa's as well seeing as she hadn't spent a night away from him since they set up camp there or anywhere. Once they were safely inside Olivia took a deep breath and both girls sat on the makeshift yet comfortable bed.

"One thing at a time; what are you doing here?" Alyssa was still pleasantly surprised to see her cousin, they had not been in touch very much since she left for King's Landing.

"I don't think it was safe for me to stay in the capital," Olivia bit her lip in reply, and poured out everything that had happened with Jaime, Cersei, Lord Baelish and now Theon.

"Ugh, prize cocks the both of them! I mean, it's the kind of thing I'd expect from the Lannisters but Theon? If Robb heard about this..."

"No don't tell Robb," Olivia pleaded, "Really, I mean I must have done something to upset or offend Theon for him to act like that,"

"It's not really out of character for him though, the womanising. I thought he'd stopped all that when he met you but obviously not," shrugged Alyssa.

"I think I've had enough of men. Sorry for getting so upset, though I am glad to see you again. I couldn't stand being in that city for another second, and although I can't say I completely trust him I am grateful to Lord Baelish for getting me out of there,"

"I'm glad you're here too, though I must warn you I intend on staying with Robb. Where he goes, I'll go. I know it's not the ideal life out here, so if you want to ride on to Winterfell where you'll be warm and more comfortable I'll understand,"

Olivia laughed and embraced her cousin again. "Don't be silly, you're going to need someone to keep you busy whilst Robb's out swinging his sword,"

"Don't remind me," Alyssa rolled her eyes. "Are you hungry? Let me get you something to eat," Olivia did not protest as Alyssa slipped out of the tent to grab a trencher and some meat while there was still some left. Robb was no longer at his previous spot, and there was a sense of excitement rippling through those that remained.

"What's going on?" she asked a nearby soldier, clearly in his cups and in jovial spirits.

"Lady Catelyn has arrived," he gestured wildly, spilling some of his wine. Alyssa smiled, his mother's presence would do Robb the world of good. She returned with the food to his tent to share the news with Olivia.

Robb was with his bannermen in another tent, discussing their current position and that of the enemy.

"The River Lords are falling back, with Jaime Lannister on their heels. Lord Tywin is also bringing a larger army from the south," he announced, indicating on the large map spread out on the table before him. There was a general hubbub and muttering about the room as each man had their own opinion on what should be done.

A strong female voice cut through the tent as Catelyn Stark announced her arrival.

"Robb!" she cried, ignoring the other men and rushing to embrace him. Robb felt to overwhelmed to see his mother, he was momentarily lost for words. Remembering he was surrounded by older men waiting to hear his decision, he dismissed them whilst he heard his mother's news and contemplated their current position. With respectful nods to Robb and Catelyn, the others left one by one leaving mother and son alone for the first time in months.

"I received this," she explained, handing him the letter she had received from Sansa.

"I received one similar, Maester Lewin says it is the Queen's words in my sister's hand,"

"I fear he may be right. There is no mention of Arya in this letter," she pointed out.

"Nor in mine," he admitted, his mouth forming a grim line. "But I will get them back mother. Father, Sansa and Arya. The Lannisters won't get away with this,"

"How many men do you have?"

"About 18,000," he said tentatively.

"I hope you're right. I don't know if you realise what's at stake here but you must win Robb. Remember what happened to the Targaryen children, mercilessly butchered in their sleep at a King's command. Children, Robb. These people won't stop until all of us Starks are dead."

"That makes it simple then," he replied. "We march and fight, there is too much at stake," Catelyn felt proud at seeing the fire in her son's eyes and the honour he displayed in fighting for his family.


	15. Don't Go

**A/N Here is the second part of the last chapter. Not sure when next update will be but reviews and comments certainly help with the ass-kicking when it comes to writing Prepare for fluff...**

Chapter 15 – Don't go.

After having eaten and being with familiar folk once again, Olivia felt much better. So much so that she began to feel angry with the way Theon had behaved towards her that evening, it was damn disrespectful! She excused herself from Alyssa who she could see was looking pretty tired herself, camp life clearly taking it out of her.

She spotted Theon alone, making adjustments to some arrows for his bow.

"Theon," she waited until she was a metre away from him before calling his name. He clearly hadn't noticed her coming, as he jumped slightly when he turned to look at her.

"I don't have anything to say to you," he sneered. "I thought I made that pretty clear earlier," and he turned his back on her.

"All you made clear earlier is you're an absolute prick. I've been gone for months, had my own shit to deal with and the one person I was really looking forward to seeing pretty much ate my heart and shat it out in front of me!" she seethed, annoyed at herself for saying so much. Theon stopped what he was doing and turned to face her again.

"What, you talk about the shit you've been through? I'm riding to war here. If I hadn't been Eddard Stark's ward I would probably never be in this position. Luckily, I feel for Robb like he's a brother. Perhaps more so than Jon, though Robb would never admit that."

"Be careful what you're saying," warned Olivia. "This isn't about you and your war. This is about you being an ass," his arrogance infuriated her.

"And why do you think that is? I've not heard anything from you. When you left, all I could think about was you and hope I would hear something. I wasn't with anyone else for a long while before i gave in, telling myself you'd forgotten about me and i was stupid to think there was anything else," Olivia was taken aback. What he was saying was incredibly heartfelt, and the anger and passion in his voice hurt and enticed her at the same time.

"Theon, I couldn't write. The Queen and her twin fucking hated me, there was no way I could tell you about it. And I didn't want to lie, and to be honest I didn't know how you would feel about me in the long run," tears threatened to appear again in response to the extreme conflict of emotions she was feeling.

Theon sucked in a breath through his teeth. He realised he'd behaved harshly and out of order. In his selfishness he assumed that she hadn't contacted him because she was fucking pretty southern knights, Lords and god knows who else. He felt guilty about his display earlier, and remembered with a groan the two girls were still in his tent where he'd asked them to wait whilst he met with Robb. Setting down his materials he sat down and invited Olivia to sit with him.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry too," she responded, shaking her head. "But if you're going to be this defensive and hot-headed, then i don't know if I can deal with you,"

They were interrupted by a messenger requesting Theon's presence back with Robb and the other Lords to discuss their next move.

"Can we talk later?" asked Theon. "If you wait with Alyssa I'll find you. I'm sorry I hurt you," She nodded her approval and as he got up to leave, he kissed her on the cheek. She did not respond, just stared after him, before rising and heading back to see if her cousin was indeed still awake.

Catelyn Stark had joined the men as they discussed their options and nobody protested.

"We need to cross the Twins," Robb pointed out, indicating on his map. "It's the best move for us, the only problem is convincing Lord Frey to grant us access,"

"I don't trust that bumbling fool," spat Great Jon. "Tricky, those Freys. I imagine they will be tempted by Lannister gold,"

"Although he is sworn to my father," Catelyn interjected. "That must count for something, despite his unreliability,"

"Nevertheless, we'll march toward the Twins and make camp nearer whilst we decide the best course of action. We cannot afford to waste time," Robb ordered. It was a reasonable enough plan, and they had to get through one way or another. Catelyn felt another jolt of pride as her son demonstrated even further his leadership skills. He did not tell her that her presence made him feel more confident.

A small commotion erupted as some of his men entered the tent, dragging a man behind them.

"A Lannister spy my Lord," one of them declared, shoving the spy to Robb's feet. "He was counting men,"

"Kill him!" came cries from around the room; the poor spy looking terrified as he looked into eyes full of hatred. Robb silenced them and turned his attention to the trembling spy before him.

"How many did you count?" he asked, his voice level.

"I got to 20,000 my Lord," was the reply, voice shaking. Robb looked away to face his men.

"Of course this is war, and it is inevitable that men and sometimes women will lose their lives. However, my father is a man of honour and one thing he taught me was mercy and compassion. Just because this man is a spy does not mean we should spill his blood." He turned to the spy and dragged him to his feet. "The Gods shine upon you today man, for you are to go back to Lord Tywin with your life. And while you're there, be sure to tell him that Winter is Coming with 20,000 men,"

"Yes my Lord, th-thank you my lord," the spy gushed, bowing and almost running out of the tent into the night. Robb turned back to his men. "That will be all for tonight," he sighed.

"Hang on, why did you let him go?" called out one of them, confused.

"Yeah, he was a dirty Lannister spy and deserves to die! What are you doing letting him live and sending him with messages for Lord Tywin?" another piped up. This set all of them off, but a look from Robb and a growl from Grey Wind called for silence.

"And how accurate is the message that Lord Tywin will receive?" he pointed out, to a chorus of quieter murmers and laughter. Catelyn felt another rush of pride, her once little boy was now a men commanding other men in his own right. Ned would have been so proud of him too, if only he was up here and not stuck in that horrible viper's nest.

Theon caught up with Robb as he left the war tent and headed towards his own.

"You're not so stupid after all, Stark," he grinned, clapping Robb on the back.

"Watch it Greyjoy," his friend grinned in return. "Clearly not as stupid as you, I notice Lady Dorsinger has joined us and you are heading towards my tent and not your own," Robb knew he had hit a nerve when Theon's face fell and a pout replaced his grin.

"Maybe I have been a bit stupid. There are two girls in my tent Robb and I don't know what to do about it," Robb stopped in his tracks and didn't know whether to laugh or box the older man's ears.

"Seriously? You're something else Theon. Where's Olivia?"

"In your tent with Alyssa,"

"I see, you've got a mess in yours so you plan on using mine?" Robb raised his eyebrow.

"Come off it, I just thought she'd feel better with Alyssa there. Sounds like she's had a bit of a rough time down south,"

"I'm only joking," Robb pushed him in jest. "But seriously, what are you going to do? You can hardly take her back to your tent with the current...extra company,"

"I was thinking maybe she could stay in Alyssa's tonight, I can get rid of the others on my own,"

"You are unbelievable," Robb laughed, flinging his arm around Theon's shoulders.

"Not like that!" he insisted, but fell silent as they entered Robb's temporary canvas haven. Both girls were asleep, curled up together on the bed. "There's a sight," he grinned, earning an elbow to the ribs. Robb tutted. He felt really bad about having to wake them, but if they were to march soon he would need his rest. He gently shook Alyssa's shoulder as she was nearest to him and whispered her name softly.

"Come on beautiful, time to wake up," he murmured, leaning down to kiss her temple. Both girls stirred and opened their eyes.

"What time is it?" yawned Alyssa, sitting up and looking around her.

"Bed time," Robb smiled.

"Then why wake me up?" she moaned, then remembered Olivia. "Oh yeah, i suppose it would be a bit cosy with us all in here," she noticed Theon then and glared at him, Olivia had told her about their talk but she was still annoyed with him for his behaviour. Robb knew better than to tell her what was in Theon's tent.

"I'm going, don't worry. I'm just hoping Olivia will come with me," Theon held his hands up in protest.

Alyssa shrugged and stood so Olivia could get up and pull on her cloak.

"That's the best sleep I've had for a long time," she smiled sleepily, stretching her back and limbs. "Thank you Alyssa, and sorry for taking up your bed Robb,"

"No problem," he smiled, "At least you've warmed it for me,"

Alyssa and Olivia hugged goodnight and she left, followed by Theon who was being a very quiet boy.

Once they were alone, Alyssa pulled Robb down to join her in the now-warm furs once he had removed his cloak. She helped him out of his boots and armour, tutting at the light film of dirt on his face and other exposed skin. "I'm not letting you get in the bed like that," she protested, getting up and retrieving a cloth and jug of water from the side.

"I hope you're not planning on using that cold water," he moaned as she plunged the cloth in and squeezed out the excess water.

"If you want me in your bed with you then I want to know I'm not going to wake up covered in camp dirt," she replied matter-of-factly, returning to Robb and gently wiping his face and arms. He scowled yet let her continue, he probably wouldn't be capable of remembering to change his clothes without her there reminding him for which he was grateful. Out there he was Robb the Lord, and in here he was Robb whose heart was held by this wonderful lady. "You'll do," she sighed, stepping back to give him a once-over glance.

"Thank you Lady Arryn," he winked. "Am I acceptable to sleep in my own bed now?"

"Not just yet," she winked, all but diving on top of him to be met with eager arms to pull her close and cover her mouth in kisses. He made swift work of her light clothing and it wasn't long before he was thrusting deep into her, hard and fast. In his lovemaking he didn't have to be so controlled, and Alyssa enjoyed it when he really let himself go. After they were both spent, they lay gasping in each other's arms.

"We'll be on the move in a few days," he confessed. "And the more south we go, the more dangerous it's going to be. I need you to understand that,"

"I do," she replied, kissing him. "But I choose to go with you, otherwise who else is going to make sure you look respectable?"

"Someone who certainly can't act that way when alone in a tent with me, it would seem," he teased, grabbing her wrists before she could retaliate.

"If you don't like it I'll sleep somewhere else," she offered, already knowing what his answer would be.

"No, I think I'll keep you," he laughed, wrapping the covers snugly around them as they prepared to sleep.

* * *

><p>Olivia shivered slightly, night had fallen and the temperature was dropping. Theon noticed and looked around for some more wood to throw on the fire. He said a silent prayer of thanks to the drowned God that she had asked him to walk with her to Alyssa's empty tent and not his own. They were currently sat by an abandoned fire, still going but only just.<p>

"How was your journey?" he began, sensing a tension in the air and not the sexual kind.

"It was...interesting. I don't know where Lord Baelish finds these people but they were certainly not unfamiliar with swordplay or bloodshed," Olivia recounted what had happened, though left out the part with Jaime. Theon listened intently, his expression becoming harder and harder; especially when she told him that when Jaime attacked Lord Stark, Cersei had claimed that Ned was drunk and returning from a brothel when he attacked her brother.

"Cunts, all of them," Theon spat. "I don't know any more than you about Lord Baelish's intentions, but I'm glad he got you away from all that,"

"Yes, there is that. But I don't know where to go from here. I could go up to Winterfell, make a life up there. Or rejoin my father and resume the life of a 5 year old, where every move I make has to be chaperoned." She sighed, visibly shivering more now despite her heavy travelling cloak. Theon didn't know what to say.

"What do you want to do?" he asked, feeling more and more guilty about how he had behaved earlier.

"I don't know," Olivia shrugged. "Get warm. Sleep. Feel...secure," Theon nodded and slowly moved closer to her. She felt she had punished him enough, and leaned closer allowing him to wrap his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again.

"Me too. Truce?" she smiled weakly. King's Landing really had changed her. Previously, she'd have told him to do one but she felt so vulnerable, and they had such great chemistry between them when in Winterfell without a care in the world. She closed her eyes as he kissed her gently on her cheek.

"I can't argue with that. Come on, you're freezing. At least let me make sure you're safe and warm in that tent," he offered her his arm, which she thankfully took and walked with him into the small tent with the unused bed. One of the servants had brought her things already, Gods bless the Starks and their efficient hospitality. Theon lingered around the entrance, not wanting to push his luck now they were on better terms.

"You can come in you know," Olivia smiled, more colour in her cheeks now. Her mood had picked up a lot, and the prospect of an actual bed for the night was just wonderful. Theon boldly strode in and took a seat in one of the chairs as Olivia checked through her possessions, finding her nightgown. Slipping behind the modestly screen, which felt stupid when she thought back to the obscene things her and Theon had done together, she slipped into it and dove into the soft blankets of the bed.

"I'm not sitting sentry all night, I need sleep too," he whined. "I'd better head off before it gets too late, and cold,"

"Do you have to?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," his cocky smile returned and he took off his boots and clothes until he was in his undergarments. It was only a single bed, yet he found if he moulded himself around Olivia they fit perfectly. He'd missed her, and she sighed contentedly as he ran his fingers up and down her arms.

"I just want to get some sleep Theon," she cautioned him. "But I want you to be there when I wake up,"

"Understood," he replied against her hair, kissing her head. Olivia was soon asleep due to the exhaustion of travel and emotions, yet Theon lay awake for a while contemplating what she'd said. He was happy to let her take the reins, but did not want to lose her again. Who knew what the war would bring?

The following morning, after waking with Olivia and dressing he slipped off to his tent. Luckily, it was empty and there was no sign anyone else had been there. He sighed with relief and washed himself as best he could. Feeling a lot happier than he had in a long time, he strided to the planning tent to hear what Robb's decision would be.

They were to pack up and march for the Twins in two days' time; they would cross with or without the support of Lord Frey.


	16. Revealed in Trees

**A/N So sorry for my slow updates and this probably isn't my best work, so much**** uni**** work going on at the moment I've not had time to work on it as much as before**

Chapter 16 - Revealed in Trees

The new encampment situated nearer the crossing had a different air to the last one. They were making progress and moving further south; the impending war seemed a little more real than it had whilst they were still within the relative safety of the north. Robb and Theon had gathered some of the other men to shoot any ravens flying to or from The Twins.

"So how long are we going to stand here and shoot birds?" Theon complained as he notched another arrow and took aim.

"As long as we have to," Robb answered solemnly, not taking his eyes off his target. "Though I think I should go and speak with old Walder. See what his terms are in negotiating passage, no doubt he's more than aware of our presence by now."

"I knew I liked you Stark, a real do-er through and through," Theon grinned as his target plummeted to the ground with a shriek. "No doubt Alyssa would also agree with-"

"Shut it," Robb warned, cutting him off. He wasn't the best archer and Theon's comment had completely put him off. "In fact, gather my council, including my mother. I might as well inform them of my plans, maybe they can advise me on how best to butter up the old toad,"

"Rather you than me," Theon muttered, leaving to do as he was bid. Robb noticed another raven and took aim again; glad Theon had left when his arrow completely missed the target.

"You'll end up wasting those," a familiar voice called out.

"Lady Dorsinger, I didn't realise you were here," he said in surprise, putting down his bow. "Have you been here long?"

"No, just came for a wander," she shrugged.

"Do not let me interrupt you, in fact if you'll excuse me I need to be elsewhere," he greeted her with a smile and a small courteous nod of the head which she returned. Marching to his war tent, he was pleased to see Theon had already gathered those closest to him. He was feeling more confident now about addressing the older men and his mother, and in turn they seemed to place more faith in him as a leader. Carefully, he explained his plan that he would go alone to speak with Lord Frey and negotiate passage for all of them, men if he could get them.

"Alone?" quipped Theon. "Are you sure? I hear he can be a sneaky old git,"

"Aye, and greedy too. No doubt he'll try and manipulate you," added Jon Umber. The council broke out into small quarrels, as to if he should go alone and who would go with him.

"I'll go," announced Catelyn, and all of the men turned to look at her. She hesitated, but when Robb nodded she smiled and continued. "Walder Frey is my father's banner man. I've known him since I was a girl and have no reason to distrust him, nor will I come to any harm. Please Robb, let me go," Robb was silent as he considered her proposition. She spoke the truth; if any of them stood a chance at making progress it would be her.

"Alright," he finally agreed. "But you are to have an escort to and from Lord Frey's keep, and if anything untoward happens..."

"It won't," she stated, he saw the look of hard resolve in her eyes. He nodded in return.

"Very well," he turned to address the rest of the room. "My mother will ride and negotiate with Lord Frey. Meanwhile, Jaime Lannister's army is still on the move and I plan on meeting him. In battle," This made the room break out into even more ruckus, which Robb quickly and confidently got under control as they made battle plans.

* * *

><p><em>Since hearing the news of his brother's impending war, Jon hadn't said a word to anyone. As soon as he had finished his duties, he headed straight for his room where he paced around so much that Ghost was visibly uncomfortable. In his head and heart, he'd already made his decision.<em>

_That night, when everyone else was asleep and knowing those on guard duty would be facing the other side of the wall, he would saddle his horse and ride to Robb. He would be an oath breaker, but despite his bastard status, family meant more. He couldn't deny the compelling force that seemed to be pulling him away from__ honour__ and duty in the night's watch._

_He also couldn't deny that Robb's war and his father's__ honour__ wasn't the only reason he was leaving._

_Uncle__ Benjen__ had been right._

* * *

><p>A small crowd had gathered, anxiously awaiting the safe return of Catelyn Stark. At last, her and her escorts appeared in the distance, making good progress towards them. Robb was in his tent, having been informed of her arrival.<p>

"So what did he say?" he asked her as soon as she had arrived and barely removed her cloak.

"Walder Frey has granted you access, as well as six hundred men," Catelyn replied with a thin smile, though her eyes revealed there was more to it.

"Go on, what did he want?" Robb urged, already knowing he wouldn't be too happy with the answer.

"Well, Arya is to marry one of his sons when she comes of age," she began. This elicited a laugh from Theon.

"She won't like that," grinned Robb.

"That's not all," Catelyn continued. "Arya will marry one of Walder's sons, and also you're to take another of his sons, Olyver, as your squire. In addition to that, two of his grandsons, Little Walder and Big Walder are to be wards at Winterfell," Robb ran his hand through his hair. It was a lot to ask, but he needed this crossing.

"Fine, if that will get us across then I agree," he sighed.

"There's more," Catelyn's tone grew hesitant now. Robb raised an eyebrow; he really wasn't going to like this news. "You are to marry one of his daughters. Your choice of which." She looked pained as she broke the news to him, knowing that he had strong feelings for her niece-in-law. Robb's face was expressionless, yet he felt rage build up inside him. He knew the marriage would be advantageous to the Freys, and Walder wasn't to know he was already in love with another.

"I see," he replied, looking round at the expectant faces around him. Even Theon didn't have anything to say that would not result in Robb tearing his head from his shoulders. He returned his gaze to his mother, who was still looking at him imploringly. "And I need to agree to this in order to cross?"

"Yes," she replied softly, looking at the floor.

"And there is no other way?" he added, hoping against hope there would be. His mother shook her head. "In which case, I accept if that's what it takes. Gentlemen, excuse me," he bowed slightly and left. Theon moved to go after him but was stopped by Catelyn who gently put her hand on his arm and shook her head.

Robb initially headed to his own tent, but fearing Alyssa might be there he changed his course. His head was still reeling with the news so he decided to get some sword practice in to let off steam.

Alyssa was indeed in his tent, but it wasn't Robb she was thinking of. Even though it was the middle of the afternoon, she was currently buried beneath the furs of his bed with her hand buried deep within her legs moving frantically. She bit her lip hard to suppress the moans of pleasure she was bringing herself, not even feeling guilty that it was Jon she was thinking of and not Robb. This was no dream, merely the product of her imagination. Since the dream she had back in Winterfell, she had been left with what felt like an itch she couldn't scratch. Frequently, she felt torn – she loved Robb but realised she couldn't get Jon out of her head. At least he was at the wall, far away. As her orgasm subsided, she lay back taking deep breaths in order to compose herself again.

Olivia was sitting with some of the other camp women, mainly soldier's wives and mistresses, sharing tales and gossip about the Lannisters and life in the capital.

"You must have met Jaime Lannister," one piped up. "What's he like? Have you ever spoken to him?" Olivia's face darkened and she quickly tried to regain her composure.

"Yes, I've encountered him a couple of times," she shrugged, thinking of a way to change the subject.

"Really?" she squealed; clearly these women viewed him as some kind of celebratory figure. What a shame the man was nothing like rumour would suggest. "I can't imagine what he's like! Goodness, to meet the Kingslayer in the flesh. I wouldn't trust him, though I do hear he's very handsome,"

"Some would say so," Olivia answered carefully. "But I don't like or trust any of them. What you see on the surface isn't what lies beneath,"

"I saw him when he came to Winterfell," another quipped, and all attention turned to her as she was much more forthcoming with details. Olivia sighed and looked around her, now that the focus was on Jaime she no longer cared what was being said. He just made her feel angry, though before she could dwell on it anymore Theon approached their circle with a glum expression on his face.

"Theon," she called, standing. "Excuse me ladies," she curtseyed out of politeness, "I'll speak with you later," the women were too caught up in the tales of Jaime Lannister they were hearing to pay her much mind. "What's wrong?" she asked, noticing how quiet he was.

"Fancy taking a walk?" he asked, holding his arm out to her. "Looks like there might be rain later so we may as well make the most of it,"

"That would be nice," she replied, slipping her arm in his. "Are you alright? You haven't said anything lewd and look ever so serious," he shot her a look, and guided her to the edge of camp where the woods began.

"Is that all you think of me, some lewd brute?" he snapped.

"Gods Theon, I was only trying to lighten your mood, and please slow down," she struggled to keep pace with him. Checking himself he slowed.

"Sorry, I know. I didn't mean to be so curt," he tried smiling and kissed the corner of her mouth. "Lady Stark returned with Lord Walder's terms for crossing, though if I tell you, you must keep them to yourself,"

"Of course," she replied. Whatever it was had certainly affected Theon's mood. "They're not marrying you off are they? I know you're Lord Stark's ward but..."

"Olivia," he cut her off. "Just wait until we're somewhere more private. Please," She nodded, tightness growing in her belly. They walked for some time in silence, deep into the shelter of the woods. The sun filtered gently through the canopy of trees, and birds were singing. It was quite beautiful, lush and full of life. At that moment it was difficult to imagine they were riding towards war, that Theon and Robb would be engaging in actual battle.

* * *

><p>After a good few of hours, and having recalled his war council to finalise their plans to meet the Lannisters, the first light raindrops began to fall. Robb had been training with some of his men, still avoiding telling Alyssa of his betrothal. With a sigh, he threw down his sword and stood panting, enjoying the fresh drops of cool water on his face. The light shower quickly turned into a heavy downpour, and soon he was soaked through as he quickly made his way to his tent for the first time since his mother's return.<p>

He took a deep breath before he entered, knowing with a heavy heart he would have to break the news.

"Alyssa?" he called softly as he stepped inside the canvas. He saw she was cured up asleep in his bed, and smiling to himself he gently sat beside her and stroked her hair. "I'm back," he said softly as she stirred.

"Mmm, Robb?" she asked, voice thick with sleep.

"Unless you were expecting anyone else," he smiled, kissing her temple as she opened her eyes. The rain grew heavier and thudded against the walls and roof of the tent blocking out all other noise from the encampment.

"You're soaked through!" she exclaimed, sitting up and pushing him away, "You'll ruin the bedding!" sighing - he seemed to do a lot of that recently - he stood and began to remove his cloak and breastplate.

"Better?" he asked, holding his palms up and turning in a small circle.

"Much. The last thing you need right now is catching a chill," she scolded. "Come warm yourself and tell me how your mother fared with Lord Walder," That was what Robb had been dreading; the moments knowing that they loved each other and everything was right in their world were numbered and getting smaller. She patted the spot beside herself and looked at him expectantly.

"Well, he granted us passage," he began.

"That's wonderful, your mother must have a silver tongue," she clapped with glee, puzzled as to why his face looked so glum.

"There are terms," he explained slowly, and recounted what those terms were. Alyssa sat staring at him with her mouth slightly open. it felt like a door had slammed on her path to happiness right into her face.

"You're betrothed to one of his daughters," she repeated, frozen to the spot. Just when everything had seemed so perfect, in one instant that world had come crashing down. Seeing the pain in her eyes wrenched Robb's heart yet he knew he had to do the right thing, the honourable thing.

"I'm sorry," was all he could say. "I really am, you know how important it is we cross and I'm not married to her now. Please believe me, it's you I want."

"I don't know what to say," she replied listlessly, avoiding his gaze as tears slipped down her cheeks. "What about us?" sharing a tent with a man who was promised - be it against his will or for political power or that - was extremely taboo in such circumstances. It was not uncommon for men to take a mistress in the towns or visit the brothels, but here Robb had to prove himself as Lord of Winterfell.

"I don't know if there can officially _be_ an us," he replied sadly, " but please don't go Alyssa. I really, really don't want this. Stay... let me have you for at least a little while,"

"I don't know if I can," her reply was a choked whisper. Robb didn't move to stop her as she pushed away the blankets and climbed out of the bed.

"Please, stay," he begged, reaching out to take her hand but she pulled it away.

"You just said it Robb, and there's much more at stake than what happens between two young people in love," That bit got him, he managed to hold his composure as she pulled n her cloak and slowly walked to the flap.

"I love you," he called after her, and she paused for a second but didn't look back.

"I love you too," she replied, softly but clearly above the sound of the pounding rain. Robb sat and stared at the flap of his tent for several minutes after she left, allowing the tears that were threatening to spill cascade silently from the corners of his eyes.

Although the rain was relentless, Alyssa staggered slowly to her own tent where she was surprised yet relieved to see Olivia. One look at her cousin's face told Olivia that Alyssa knew the terms of Lord Walder, and silently she took her in her arms as Alyssa sobbed against her shoulder. It was such a heartbreaking sight that Olivia shed a few tears in sympathy. Exhausted, Alyssa curled up beside her cousin and fell into a restless sleep.

_A few days later, early in the morning, Robb led his men to battle; 18,000 men against Jaime Lannister's army. He had sent the other 2000 to meet with Tywin Lannister's host further south as a decoy, knowing full well that none of them would return._

Alyssa had been in her tent for the last few days. At first Robb had tried sending her messages yet she had thrown them straight in the fire. She needed to decide what to do; Winterfell was out of the question as no doubt Robb and his soon to be wife would be living there. As most of the men were away, she decided to venture out and speak with Lady Catelyn.

One of the guards announced her as she awaited permission to enter Lady Stark's tent,

"Alyssa!" she exclaimed, coming out to meet the young woman herself. "How in the Gods' names have you been? I've been worried about you. Come in,"

"Thank you Lady Stark," she replied, noticing not for the first time how many of her features she shared with Robb. "Are you anxious about the battle?"

"Of course," she replied. "It's not the first time someone I love has gone and risked their life, Gods know I've been through it enough times with Ned before I convinced him to stay in the North where he belonged," she smiled but Alyssa could see the pain and worry in her eyes.

"I know it's probably the last thing on your mind right now, but Robb told me about the agreement with Lord Frey," Alyssa began. "And I'm not here to beg you to help change his mind - I know his reasons are honourable and with the best intent. I'm actually here to enquire about my Lady Aunt, how fares she?" Catelyn's expression showed a slight sign of concern, though she knew it would be no use lying to the girl.

"I fear for my sister's sanity. I fear being up in the Eyrie after your uncle's death is taking its' toll on her mentally and physically yet she's as defiant as ever," she replied evenly.

"Oh," Alyssa frowned; this was not the response she had been hoping for. "My options are getting narrower and narrower,"

"Options?" Lady Stark raised an eyebrow.

"I can't stay here. Not anymore, knowing he's betrothed to another." Catelyn embraced her, seeing the girl was on the verge of tears.

"I know," she soothed. "But don't go. You love each other. He needs you, you're the one he's secretly fighting for despite my husband's status. You're the one that puts the brave face on when he faces his war council and rode into battle this morning,"

"How do you know?" Alyssa gulped.

"I'm his mother. Of course I know, and don't you think I'm old enough to know a thing or two about love?"

Alyssa elicited a small giggle at this, despite herself.

"it's just so painful," she admitted.

"Of course it is, nobody said it was going to be easy. Just take each day as it comes,"

"Thank you," Alyssa smiled for the first time in days. Suddenly, they were interrupted by a scout rushing into her tent.

"Pardon me Lady Stark, Lady Arryn, but Robb's host has been seen on their way back; they're quite a way away but it's definitely them,"

The women leapt into action immediately, the whole camp was buzzing. Joined by Olivia, they found a good viewing point on a slightly raised hill and looked out over the trees, ready for good or bad news.

* * *

><p>"There's Robb!" shrieked Olivia, spotting him before Alyssa and Catelyn. Alyssa couldn't stop the tears of joy and relief at seeing him alive, and her and Catelyn embraced with happiness. Their celebration was brought to a halt when at the same time, all three women noticed another had joined him. "What the fuck is he doing here?" Olivia asked, menace in her voice.<p>

"Jaime Lannister!" Catelyn exclaimed in surprise, rooted to the spot.

"Now now, surely we can settle this once and for all. You and me, one on one combat," Jaime suggested, a little too casually as he was led mercilessly as Robb marched to rejoin his camp. Robb paused and turned to look at his prisoner with disgust.

"No. I'm not settling anything with you on your terms, I would be a fool to do so," he replied, turning again and resuming his journey.

Alyssa was the only one to move, running towards Robb with tears streaming down her face. She had in that moment decided she could forgive Catelyn, Walder and Robb for his betrothal as seeing him back safe and sound was everything she had prayed for. She also felt a pang of guilt for her recent feelings about Jon. Robb's eyes lit up as he looked up and saw her, she was like a heavenly vision in a thick grey dress, not a drop of blood or speck of grime on her.

"Alyssa," he grinned, increasing his pace to meet her, dragging the bound and grumbling Kingslayer behind him.

"Robb!" she cried, tears pricking the corner of her eyes. She completely ignored Jaime, and ran to him kissing him fiercely despite the fact he was covered in blood and mud, not caring who saw.

"I'm sure Lord Walder will be delighted to see you keeping your side of the bargain, tell me which of his daughters is she?" Jaime uttered, earning him a venomous glance and a tug forwards from Robb. Alyssa glared at him as Robb forced Jaime into the hands of one of his men.

As they celebrated in private in his tent once Robb was cleaned up, it actually felt like things were going in their favour despite what the future would inevitably hold; more war, more death, more blood and Robb's marriage to one of the Frey girls.

* * *

><p>Theon and Olivia were doing some celebrating of their own, throwing caution to the wind by finding a secluded spot deep in the woods surrounding the camp. They were lucky there were no scouts passing by, as Olivia currently had her back against the rough bark of a sturdy oak and her legs wrapped firmly around Theon's waist as he took her, raking his teeth over her neck and collar bone. Olivia responded by increasing her grip, biting her lip to try and silence herself as she cried out in a delightful mixture of pleasure and pain.<p>

As he neared his own climax, Theon increased his pace and thrust into her harder; he now understood the need for a woman after battle. After they were both spent, he gently lowered her so her feet were on the floor and pulled her close to him.

"Don't you dare go getting yourself married off, Theon Greyjoy. I insist," she gasped, still getting her breath back.

"I have no intentions of doing so any time soon," he replied with a smirk. "What was that?" he asked sharply and suddenly, swooping Olivia between him and the tree so that he could protect her and survey his surroundings.

"What was wha-?" she began

"Shh," he whispered, cutting her off. He was grateful that although he didn't have his trusty bow, he had a sword and hunting knife to hand of which he fingered the hilts. They both heard it that time - a faint yet distinct rustling noise. Olivia suddenly felt very scared and very far away from the main encampment.

"Who's there? Show yourself now!" Theon called out, sounding a lot braver than either of them felt. It could be a Lannister spy for all they knew, taking stock after the recent encounters. Instead, a huge white creature stepped out from a dense patch of trees roughly thirty feet away.

"Wolf," hissed Olivia, voice catching in her throat at the size of it.

"It can't be," muttered Theon. There was only one wolf of that size and colour he knew of, and it belonged to - "Jon?" he called aloud, feeling stupid the instant he did. The wolf stayed where it was, not making a sound yet not coming any closer, merely seeming to contemplate them as if it were a casual game of chess.

Olivia held her breath - what in the seven hells was going on? Jon was at the wall - Theon must be mistaken. That was until a figure in peasant's garb emerged from a little way behind the wolf. Theon was taken aback - it bloody was Jon! He didn't know whether to be angry with him for missing the battle, leaving the wall or pleased to see him.

"Seven save us - Jon! What are you doing here?" Theon demanded, leaving Olivia open mouthed by the tree as he strode over to greet his friend.

"Quiet! I've not been here long, Ghost and I have been living further in the woods for the last couple of days. Please don't tell Robb," he implored.

"How can I not? Jon, do you know what they'll do if they find you? You can't expect Robb to hide you and fight a war - what were you thinking?" he scolded, not sure whether to be pleased Jon had risked his life for his brother's aid or angry with him for causing more problems.

"I know, I know. Look, I just need to figure it out, I've been keeping an eye on the camp since I got here - out of sight of course. And if it hadn't been for Ghost you'd never have known I was here!" he argued.

"And what was your next move going to be? Casually stroll into camp? Can you imagine what Lady Stark would have to say if she knew you were here?"

"No doubt she'd be first to call for my head," he smirked, in spite of himself. It was quite ridiculous, the journey he had undertaken. He'd sold his horse in a nearby town, thinking it easier to sneak around on foot. His clothes he had stolen when they were left drying on a rock - he'd thrown all of his black garments in the river and wore a simple brown tunic over dark green breeches.

Olivia strode over to join them, not sure whether to hug Jon or throw a rock at his head.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Theon, idly petting Ghost who had come for a closer look and seemingly recognised their two companions.

"I'm going to speak to Robb," Jon shrugged. "I'm still working on that part of the plan," Theon sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He updated Jon on the events of the last few months, triumphantly finishing with Robb's capture of Jaime Lannister at which Jon's eyes grew wide as saucers.

"I can't leave you out here," Theon huffed, kicking at the leaves on the ground. "You will be easy enough to deal with, but that bloody wolf? With him I'm not so sure. In fact I'm surprised Grey Wind's not picked up on his scent,"

"Well, I've been careful so far and not been here long," Jon reminded him.

"Look, meet me here just after sundown. I'll bring you something to eat and we'll figure this one out,"

_Meanwhile, in King's Landing, Lord Eddard Stark was executed for treason._


	17. Wicked Heart

**How embarrassing – almost 20 days since my last update! Hope you're happy with this one, and I'll try my hardest to get it finished soon, though can't promise it'll be before season 2 comes out! Now with this chapter, I know all the dialogue isn't going to be correct for certain scenes but then again a lot of things in this story aren't correct – just go with it ;-)**

Wicked Heart

It was past midnight and despite the brightness of the camp torches, Theon to his dismay found the spot on the woods he'd agreed to meet Jon was almost engulfed in darkness. His task wasn't made any easier with the added weight of armour he'd brought in order to disguise the younger man in order to get him into the camp. The wolf was another matter. He swore under his breath as he tripped at another tree root – why was he doing this? What would be the implications be if he got caught? Reaching their agreed spot, he whistled thrice sharply – their agreed signal that the coast was clear.

"I thought you'd never come," Jon muttered, appearing suddenly in the gloom.

"I can go back if you like," warned Theon. "Do you realise the risk we both take right now? And what about Ghost?"

"Ghost can take care of himself, he'll go off hunting , he's proven pretty self-sufficient so far," Jon assured him.

"I recall it was him that led to your discovery earlier," Theon scoffed.

"Well I'm glad he did," shrugged Jon. "He's smarter than you give him credit for,"

"He'd better," Theon replied, uneasily. "Now get these on and hurry. You'll spend tonight in my tent, we'll figure everything else out afterwards," Jon nodded and followed Theon through the forest. His eyes were more accustomed to the gloom so he did not have any problem navigating through the undergrowth. He took a deep breath as they reached the edge of the encampment, glad for the helm which disguised who he was. They encountered few guards as Theon led the way to his tent, and were thankfully questioned by none.

The days that followed Robb's victory felt to Alyssa more like the old days – the atmosphere throughout the encampment was lighter, people were smiling more, and although he wouldn't be forever, Robb was hers. She was glad she had spoken with Lady Stark since hearing of Robb's betrothal. In times of war, nothing was certain and she should be grateful for what she had.

The air was surprisingly warm as her and Robb were laid upon his bed, she on his bare chest. She closed her eyes in contentment as he stroked her hair. His dire wolf, who normally dozed off at Robb's feet, sat up and yelped, hurrying over to the canvas entrance, looking at Robb as if to be let out.

"What's up with him?" Alyssa tutted, annoyed she'd have to move from her current comfortable position.

"Beats me, perhaps he needs to do his business," Robb gently placed her to the side as he got up to untie his tent flaps and let the wolf free. "He's been acting strangely as of late. Maybe being in battle's changed him," he smiled, returning to Alyssa.

"I'm sure killing must change everyone in some way," she sighed.

"He's a wolf my love, he's used to killing things," he smiled, pulling her into his arms again. It wasn't long until they drifted off to sleep, enjoying the contentment.

* * *

><p>Understandably for someone who's been sleeping under the stars for as long as he had, Jon slept soundly in the relative warmth of Theon's tent despite the fact it was on the floor, the other side of Theon's bed so that he would not be spotted by anyone who entered. Theon lay awake worried and restless; as much as he liked Jon he was terrified that his discovery would be found out by others. Olivia had been understanding and agreed to stay in her own tent for the time being, but she was no help when it came to what should be done. The only person he could think to speak to was Alyssa; he knew he could trust her not to turn them all in, not with her own cousin in on the secret.<p>

He found her in the morning breaking her fast with Olivia outside their tent.

"Lady Dorsinger," he nodded and winked at Olivia as he approached.

"Lord Greyjoy," she smiled in return. "Has your bed been cold the last few nights, or have you adequately warmed it?" Alyssa looked at both of them in confusion; she knew Olivia had been sleeping in her tent for the past few nights though Olivia said it was because she had felt unwell and did not want to make Theon ill whilst there was a war going on.

"A man always knows how to warm his bed," he grinned, "though admittedly it's not the same,"

"This is not adequate conversation when one is eating," chided Alyssa, though the glint in her eye betrayed her amusement at their banter.

"I apologise Lady Arryn, especially as the whole camp never knows when yourself and the acting Lord of Winterfell are-"

"Shut up Theon," Alyssa threw a crust of bread at him, going red.

"What can I do for you?" asked Olivia, standing and brushing the crumbs from her skirt.

"As it happens, many, many things. Though currently it is the presence of your dear cousin i request,"

"Here i am," Alyssa shrugged. "How may I be of assistance?"

"And it had better not be in the same way I can," Olivia jested.

"No, not at all," he assured her with a wink. "But I would request a word in private, i have an urgent matter to discuss with you. And Olivia, it wouldn't hurt for you to be present. Would it be too forward of me to ask if we may use the privacy of your tent?" Both girls looked at each other and then at him, puzzled.

"Is something the matter?" asked Alyssa, frowning.

"Yes. No. I don't know," he replied, suddenly overwhelmed with panic. Olivia seemed to pick up on what he wanted to speak about and paled in response.

"Let's go into our tent," she suggested, taking the lead, and checking nobody was watching them dragged Theon inside, followed by a puzzled Alyssa.

"What's going on?" Alyssa asked, looking from one of them to the other.

"Alyssa, you've got to promise, you can't tell anyone," Olivia pleaded. "It could mean our heads,"

"Keep it down!" Theon scolded her.

"What?" Alyssa grew concerned. All of Theon's earlier swagger and confidence had disappeared.

"Please, promise," Olivia whispered, taking her cousin's hand.

"Look, whatever it is, you can tell me," Alyssa smiled, assuming perhaps her cousin had gone and got herself with child.

"I might as well just come out with it. I'm telling you because i trust you and need your advice," Theon began, to which she nodded and indicated he continue. He took a deep breath. "Jon's here. In the camp, well in my tent. He rode down from the wall then he heard Robb was at war with the Lannisters when Lord Stark was taken," Alyssa sat down in shock, she had not expected to hear this. Her heart was beating – she was aware they were looking at her expectantly, as if waiting for her to say something.

"How-how long has he been here?" she asked faintly.

"Since I've been sleeping in this tent, a few nights now. We discovered him in the woods – well actually his direwolf –"

"Direwolf?" Alyssa cut her off, " That would explain Grey Wind's strange behaviour, if there was another wolf nearby," she almost laughed at her powers of deduction. "And i take it Robb doesn't know,"

"Of course not! He'd have to kill his own blood for deserting. I don't know why he did it Alyssa, i don't know why i didn't just send him away, but i couldn't turn him in either." Alyssa sat, thinking.

"You know Robb's going to be so angry if he finds out, and now you've let me know and made my life a million times more difficult," she sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry," Olivia looked at her feet ashamed.

"Can i speak with him? Alone?" she asked Theon.

"I don't see why not," he shrugged. "It can't do any harm,"

_Oh, but it could_ she thought. "Just don't say anything to anyone else," Alyssa warned. "All of our lives are at risk. Theon – you're stupid. Incredibly caring, but stupid. I'm going to speak with Jon. Olivia, you'd better escort me in case there's talk of why I'm in Theon's tent when my heart is Robb's," she was unsure whether the last part she said was a reminder to her, a demonstration of honour or something else.

The walk to Theon's tent – which was normally five minutes – seemed to last hours and with each step a weight in Alyssa's stomach grew heavier and heavier. When they arrived at the entrance, Olivia lingered with her for a moment.

"Shall i come too?" she asked.

"Surely you and Greyjoy have some catching up to do," Alyssa tried to make light of the situation. "I promise not to kill Jon for this, at least i think I can," Olivia nodded and left as Alyssa let herself in. At first the main chamber of the tent appeared to be empty. She didn't know if she should call his name just in case this was some kind of joke or ruse. She slowly walked to the centre of the dome, looking about her. The presence of another person made itself known to her, not physically but mentally. She couldn't explain it but she knew.

"I know you're here," she spoke softly. Movement came from her right; of course, the only part of the room not visible was the other side of the bed. She couldn't put into words or thoughts how she felt seeing Jon emerge, like an apparition. It was wrong – he shouldn't be there. He should be up on the wall but seeing him, she selfishly knew she didn't want him to go anywhere.

"They told you then," he said grimly, grey eyes staring into hers. She nodded, frozen to the spot.

Neither of them moved.

"Have you told Robb?" he asked. She shook her head no in response, and he appeared to visibly relax.

"Why?" was all she could bring herself to ask.

"To fight for Robb. And my father. I couldn't stay up there Alyssa; they tried to make me stay. Sam and Gren and Pyp, but I rode away anyway. They could hang for my desertion, but i had to come." _For you_, he wanted to add.

"If Robb knows you're here, he'll have to kill you," she whispered.

"No, he can't. I'm here to fight for him," Jon insisted. "if he knew, he wouldn't. He couldn't," Alyssa knew he was right. Although deserting was punishable by death, she knew Robb couldn't actually do it. Not to Jon. They were brothers, despite not sharing a mother.

"And when were you planning on telling him you're here?"

"I don't suppose any time will be the right one," he confessed. Tentatively, he stepped from behind the bed to cross the room to where she stood. As much as her insides were screaming at her to move away, she couldn't move.

"I'm glad they found you," she couldn't stop herself from saying.

"Me too," he admitted. "It wasn't very pleasant in the woods I'll admit. But if it means i can fight for Robb...for father...for _you_... it'll be worth it,"

"Jon-," her voice carried a warning note, yet he didn't stop walking slowly towards her. She could feel him before he was within reaching distance. To say there was an atmosphere was an understatement. She loved and loathed it at the same time.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, reaching out to touch her face; she unconsciously leaned in toward his touch as he ran his thumb over her lips. She closed her eyes and realised she was shaking. "Don't be scared,"

"I'm not," she whispered, only half-lying.

Jon took another step closer, she could feel the heat from his body and was convinced he'd be aware of how hard her heart was thudding in her chest. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers. She didn't move, but didn't push him away. He pulled away after what felt like forever but in reality was only a few moments.

"Robb," she muttered. "We can't, even though he's betrothed to another I love him," her words sounded weak in that moment. Theon had already told Jon about that, not knowing how he felt for Alyssa.

"I've dreamed of you," he murmured, lightly stroking her shoulders. Her eyes went wide, wondering if his had reflected her own.

When he kissed her again, she returned it.

Whilst this was occurring, a raven arrived from King's Landing. The message was brought straight to Robb, who at the time was in his war tent with his mother, Jon Umber and by this time Theon Greyjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Winterfell<em>

Osha, the wildling woman who had been taken on as a servant when Robb had spared her life after slaughtering her companions in the forest, was carrying Bran on her shoulders through Winterfell. At his insistence, they were headed for the crypt following a dream Bran had the previous night in which a three-eyed crow had told him his father was down there.

"That's where I saw father," he indicated an empty cavern off the main path.

"Y'see? He's not 'ere," Osha replied confidently, waving the torch around the cavernous space. Suddenly there was a loud growling sound, causing Osha to gasp and jump back, dropping the torch and falling over her own feet.

"Here Shaggydog!" a small voice called from the darkness, and Rickon appeared looking small and frightened.

"What are you doing here? Come back up with us," Bran scolded him, also feeling embarrassed that his brother's pet had given him such a fright.

"No. I'm here to see father," Rickon replied defiantly.

"How many times have I told you? He's in King's Landing with Sansa and Arya," Bran replied sternly.

"No, he's down here. I saw him,"

"Saw him when?"

"Last night. When I was sleeping," the younger boy answered confidently, retreating and calling his direwolf after him.

Once they were back in the courtyard, Osha tried to comfort Bran. "You both miss him, it's only natural that you'll-"

"Bran," interjected Maester Lewin, who had been looking for them. He paused for what felt like an eternity before closed the distance between them, bad news etched all over his face.

* * *

><p>Catelyn Stark barely heard the respectful acknowledgements of the soldiers as they bowed their heads either side of her, bravely walking through the camp to the edge of the woods. Gripping a nearby tree, she let her tears fall, a horrible tightness in her chest spreading and mingling with the overwhelming loss she felt at hearing her husband had lost his head. Breathing heavily, she became aware of the sound of steel hitting wood and someone crying out in exertion. Call it mother's instinct, but she followed the sound and it almost broke her heart again to see Robb further up the embankment slashing at a tree as if it were the embodiment of King Joffrey and the rest of his conniving family. He didn't hear her at first when she called his name, and when he finally turned, revealing his tear-streaked face all she could think to say was "You've ruined your sword," Robb looked at it and dropped it, walking over to his mother as she took him in her arms and stroked the back of his head, whispering calming noises into his ear.<p>

"I'll kill them all!" he snarled against her shoulder, "Every one of them, I will kill them all,"

"My boy," Catelyn soothed, "They have your sisters; we have to get the girls back. And then we will kill them all."

Luckily for Alyssa and Jon, they were merely talking when Theon burst into his tent. The look of rage and hurt on his face sent them both into alarm. Had Jon been found out?

"Jon, I'm so sorry," he began, clearly trying to disguise the tears threatening to spill down his face.

"What is it? Does Robb know I'm here?" Jon panicked, looking about him as if expecting soldiers to march in and arrest him at any moment.

"No, no," Theon shook his head. "Alyssa, you need to go to Robb,"

"Why, what's happened?" she asked in alarm; her heart and head couldn't take any more emotional intensity for one day.

"Jon, I'm so sorry. Your father... Joffrey had him executed," Alyssa thought she was going to collapse and probably would have done had Jon not gripped her arm tight.

"What?" his face fell, hardly believing what he had just heard. If his father had been killed, was that it? Journey ended?

"I need to go to Robb," Alyssa mumbled, gently prying Jon's arm off hers. It hurt – Eddard Stark was Jon's father as well but it would hardly be right if she stayed to comfort Jon when Robb didn't even know he was there. Jon nodded, and as soon as she had departed he and Theon embraced and let the tears fall.

Alyssa was blinded by tears as she looked for Robb. The atmosphere in the camp had changed again, like someone had flipped a switch. Men looked sorrowful, women were openly crying. She stopped a serving girl in her tracks to ask of Robb's whereabouts.

"He's with Lady Stark in his tent, m'lady," she replied softly with a courtesy. Alyssa thanked her and headed in that direction. Catelyn was leaving as she arrived and Alyssa immediately embraced her, both women weeping.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry, if there's anything I can do..."

"Go to him," Catelyn croaked. Alyssa nodded, and squeezed Catelyn one more time before entering the tent. Seeing Robb just about broke her heart. He was sat on his bed, staring ahead. His eyes were red and still wet with tears, and the fact they followed her movements was the only indication he was aware of his surroundings.

Her own tears fell more freely as she wrapped her arms around him, one around his back and the other deep in his hair. When she felt him shudder as his sobs started again, it almost broke her. Especially considering her actions just hours earlier. She really did not know what to say to him, just held him as he cried and stroked his hair.

"I'm going to need a new sword," he eventually said. Alyssa merely nodded and kissed him. She hated Joffrey. Hated the Lannisters. Hated the piece of her heart that wanted to go to Jon and comfort him. And hated that she was going to have to tell Robb his half brother was there.


	18. Confrontations and movements

**Thank you very much for the reviews, I really think as I've been writing this I've developed as a writer for the better, I'm proud of the last few chapters in particular! Thank you to all of you who have added this as a favourite story or on story alert, you're all there reminding me to keep at it and remind me how much I enjoy doing this.**

Chapter 18 – Confrontations and movements

Exhausted from crying and unusually heightened emotions, Alyssa fell asleep as she cradled Robb's head in her chest. She had no idea at that point if he was awake or not – he'd been very quiet apart from the occasional sniffle, each one a reminder of the pain he was going through. As dawn broke, she slowly blinked her eyes open and noticed Robb was sat at the end of his bed, half dressed and staring blankly ahead.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, crawling out of the covers and tentatively placing her hand on his warm bare shoulder.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I don't know if it's anger or sadness I feel,"

"I imagine it's both," she replied, squeezing his shoulder. "I'll fetch us some breakfast," Robb didn't protest as she kissed his cheek and dressed hurriedly; a plain black gown that was befitting of her mourning. Leaving the tent, the atmosphere was still sombre; women were red-eyed and the men looked glum. Instead of going straight to the nearest cook fire, Alyssa looked around and slipped between the tents until she reached Theon's which was fortunately in close proximity. As luck would have it, Theon was just leaving so she called out to him. He looked surprised to see her, and his face still bore the expression of hurt.

"What can I do for you Alyssa?" he asked. "Have you and Robb spoken?" she knew what he was referring to.

"Not yet. He's upset enough already,"

"He's not the only one. I'm going to get some breakfast to take in my tent – wait for me there?" Alyssa nodded.

"Don't be too long though, Robb's waiting to break his fast," she cautioned.

"I'll take it to him if I have to."

Alyssa nodded and entered as Theon held open the canvas for her. Jon clearly wasn't expecting to see her, he was sat on the floor idly turning his sword, Longclaw in his hands and his mouth almost dropped to see her. Seeing the pain in his soulful eyes almost had her welling up again, but she managed to retain her composure.

.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, desperate to fill the awkward silence between them.

"You couldn't begin to imagine," came his curt reply.

"Jon... I'm sorry," she shook her head, lowering it until she was looking at the floor rather than him. "Maybe I should tell Robb... the more I think about it the more I know he'll be furious later on when he does find out."

"You can't tell him!" Jon raised his voice slightly, quickly getting to his feet. "Not after the news about father, how d'you think he'd feel knowing he'd have to kill his bastard brother as well?" Jon spoke so venomously she took a step back, her heart racing even faster.

"He wouldn't," she said, more to herself. Looking up at him, she continued, "What are you going to do? Hide in Theon's tent forever? Then what happens when we move on?" She also wanted Robb to know for a very selfish reason - she knew after their last encounter she could not be trusted on her own with Jon, having to see him in secret. If Robb knew he was there, she was certain he wouldn't have him put to death. It would also keep Jon busy so she could focus on what numbered days she had with Robb before his marriage to some Frey girl. This blackened her mood even further, she had managed to put that to the back of her mind for the most part.

Jon knew she was right, it wasn't practical for him to keep hiding and the risk it put Theon at made him feel even more guilty. His bloody honour came first in the end; ironically seeing as it seemed to have deserted him when he left the wall without looking back. "Fine. Tell him I'm here. But if he does put me to death," he began, approaching her cautiously until he was stood directly in front of her, looking down with a nervous smile. "I want to remember your face,"

Alyssa couldn't move or say anything, merely stare at him with a puzzled expression on her face, though not unhappy. Jon raised his hand from by his side and ran his fingers gently from her temple to her chin and she closed her eyes at his touch. She didn't say a word or react as he kissed her briefly on her lips and stepped back. "OK, now you can tell him," Slowly, feeling like the walking dead, she turned and left, heading in a daze towards Robb's tent. Already her chest felt tight and there was a lump in her throat. Was she in effect instigating Jon's death sentence?

She hadn't been gone very long, the cook fires were still going and people were still sitting round them, eating and chattering in low voices. The whole encampment was saddened by Ned's death, would they mourn his bastard if it came to that? She almost stumbled on a rock as she arrived back at Robb's tent, and quickly recovered and entered. Theon was still there, his plate was clear but Robb's was still rather full. That was not a good mood indicator.

"Y you've had something to eat then?" she asked, her voice sounding higher than she expected.

"I've had a few mouthfuls," Robb smiled weakly.

"Well, I'd better be going," interjected Theon. "I'll see you later Robb,"

"Wait," spurted Alyssa.

"What is it?" Theon asked, confused.

"Robb," she said gently, crossing the living area to sit in the chair next to his and take his hand. "There's something I need to tell you. And Theon," Robb looked puzzled now, and Theon paled.

"Are you sure now's a good time?" he asked, clearly very nervous.

"To tell me what?" Robb asked sharply, looking from one to the other. "What do you need to tell me?"

"OK, I suppose now's as good a time as any," sighed Theon, taking a seat opposite Robb. "I was in the woods some days ago with Olivia.. after the battle. You know how it is, we had a great victory, you did a great job and we decided to let off some steam in the-"

"I see where this is going, is it relevant?" Robb snapped, interrupting him. Alyssa stroked his hand gently, trying to soothe him.

"Just listen," she murmured, nodding encouragement to Theon, who took a breath and continued.

"While we were... you know.. there was a noise. Immediately I looked around, and there was a wolf,"

"Why would I give a damn about a bloody wolf?" Robb asked slowly. "Unless it maimed the Kingslayer - which as much as the incestuous fucker deserves it would be terrible for my sisters - I can't say it's top of my priority list," Robb was getting angry, he didn't see why this was important or where it was going.

"It was a dire wolf! A white dire wolf with red eyes! Any idea where you've seen one like that before?" Theon whispered, a little sharper than he had intended. Robb sat back in shock, realisation dawning on his features.

"Just the wolf?" he asked in a low voice. Theon gulped.

"No," whispered Alyssa, gripping Robb's hand tighter subconsciously.

"So what are you saying?" Robb was hesitant to ask. Was Jon living out in the woods, spying on him? Or had he been killed? It was, after all, several days ago.

"He's here. He came as soon as he heard they'd taken father prisoner. He wants to fight for you, but he knows he risks his life by leaving the wall. I'm also aware that there could be Dior consequences for myself," Theon gushed. Robb set his jaw firmly. Turning to Alyssa he asked,

"And how long have you known about this?"

"Since just before the news of your father," she replied, meeting his gaze. His expression was unreadable, he merely nodded slightly and turned back to Theon.

"You did right to hide him," he said. "If any other man knew of his presence... like you say, he left the wall. He's a deserter so should die, but I swear he won't die by my hand. Where is he now?"

"In my tent. He's been there this whole time," he confessed. Robb nodded again.

"You did well. By rights you should be punished, but how can I punish someone who is like a brother to me whose only crime was to protect my half brother? You have my thanks," and for the first time since hearing of his father's death, Robb smiled. Alyssa and Theon relaxed as well and allowed broad grins to appear on their faces, though for different reasons. Both were pleased to see their Lord happy again even though the bad news was so raw. "I'll see him after I've met with my council. Theon, assemble the others,"

"Yes my lord," Theon smiled and bowed with a flourish, turning on his heel and leaving to carry out his orders.

"And as for you," he focused his attention on Alyssa again, "You are the most perfect, beautiful woman in all of the seven kingdoms and beyond,"

"Robb Stark, you'll make me blush," she joked, though it filled her with warmth from the inside to hear.

"I take it you've seen him," he stated rather than asked.

"Yes. I didn't want to keep it from you, but then what with the terrible news yesterday I didn't want to irk you further," Robb pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply, gratefully.

"We've got to keep this quiet though, if my mother were to find out it would really upset her at this time," Alyssa nodded in agreement against his chest. She knew of the animosity Catelyn Stark felt for Jon; and just after Ned's death would not be a good time for her to find out his bastard son; the reminder that he had been with another woman; was living amongst them. "Can you go to him today? Tell him I know and I'm not mad, and I'll come and see him as soon as I can,"

"Of course. I'll see you later," she replied, grateful that Robb had taken it so well. Now she just had to get through spending the most part of the day with a man who turned her brain to jelly and body into a walking corpse.

As the encampment was up in full swing, nobody noticed her as she stalked through the tents to Theon's and deftly slipped inside. To her surprise she heard another female voice speaking softly. Edging in slowly, she was relieved to see Olivia and Jon chatting together at a table.

"Hello," Alyssa greeted them, pulling up a chair herself.

"Hi Alyssa," greeted her cousin with a smile. Jon looked at her and smiled in acknowledgement, it didn't feel as awkward as it had the last few times they'd encountered each other.

"How have you been Olivia? I'm sorry I've not seen a lot of you recently," she felt slightly guilty about this as well.

"Oh you know, pretty cold at night but I've been keeping myself busy, mainly my hands so I'm not tempted to go and gut Jaime Lannister," she said so matter-of-factly that the others couldn't help but stifle a giggle.

"So Theon's going to have a whole new wardrobe by the time you've finished," Jon grinned.

"Either that or every piece of fabric he owns is going to be covered in intricate flowers and symbols," she shrugged. "But I'm glad to be doing my bit to keep you safe," she smiled sweetly at Jon.

"I appreciate it," he grimaced. "How's Robb?" he looked at Alyssa anxiously.

"He's feeling better this morning," she began, as her heart began beating faster she took a deep breath to steady herself. "And he's coming to see you after he's spoken with his council," The colour drained from Jon's face when he heard the news.

"He knows," he said, more to himself. Alyssa almost melted when he looked up at her, almost pleadingly with his dark soulful eyes. "Is he angry? Am I to die?"

"No," she replied firmly with a smile. "Yes, he's surprised. Understandably he doesn't want anyone else to know should his mother find out but he seemed... happy. And was grateful to Theon for taking you in and ensuring you weren't discovered."

"I'm not," interjected Olivia.

"Oh don't think I've not had complaints from him too," groaned Jon. The last thing on his list of cares at present was Theon Greyjoy's sex life; or lack of as the current situation meant.

"I'm sure your hormones can wait a little longer," she addressed Olivia, then turned to Jon "Robb's coming to see you , after he's spoken with his council. He's asked me to stay with you until then," Jon nodded in understanding, no emotion readable on his face.

"I'm not. Though I am pleased you're here Jon, really," she said. "And thank you for being so discreet about how you were discovered," This made Jon blush, and this time it was Alyssa who was trying to keep a straight face.

"Do we really need to hear anymore of this?" pleaded Alyssa.

"No, no, I'll be getting off anyway. I'm sure there's plenty of repairing and such for me to be getting on with. I'll see you later," she winked, pushing her chair back as she rose to leave. When she had departed, the atmosphere seemed to get heavier again though not quite matching the intensity of the previous night or this morning.

"So tell me, what else did Robb say?" asked Jon when they were alone.

"He actually said he was grateful to Theon and I – Theon especially for the risk he's taken so far in keeping you hidden. I think it's made him feel slightly better about your father, because he knows you're feeling the same way,"

"Yes," Jon cast his eyes down again. "Any word of the girls?"

"Sansa wrote, though there was no mention of Arya," Jon nodded, this was what Theo had already told him. He was hoping there would have been more news though, and it was particularly worrying for him to hear there was nothing about Arya as he and his youngest half-sister had always shared a close bond.

"How long before Robb heads to Riverrun?" asked Jon, anxious as to how he would remain undiscovered when they travelled.

"I don't know," she confessed, "Though I imagine it'll be very soon. Robb's meeting with his council at the moment." Jon nodded again. He suddenly felt at a loss of what to say. "I'm sorry," was all he could muster.

"What for?" she asked, although she had a feeling she knew.

"This morning. Last night. It was wrong of me, I know."

Alyssa took a deep breath and puffed out her cheeks. "It's OK. You weren't the only party involved in those actions. I could have stopped you and i didn't,"

"I just couldn't help myself. I know that sounds pathetic, but it's the truth,"

"Which is why I felt like I couldn't stop you," she admitted. "But I love Robb. I know he's getting married as soon as this fucking war's over. I remember every single day; and now you're here i feel like I'm being pulled in different directions,"

"You know I'd never force you into anything," he sounded a little bit offended.

"I wasn't implying you would. To be honest, i wasn't aware of how much I've missed you until I saw you and now you're here I'm afraid of being around you,"

"Why, do I scare you?" he asked, worriedly.

"No! I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me, it's just... Gods, everything's so different and complicated compared to how it used to be. When I first arrived at Winterfell, before King Robert came, everything seemed to simple and straightforward. Now I feel like we've all aged twenty years in a matter of months and nothing's certain anymore. Will we make it back to Winterfell?"

"Yes," Jon nodded vehemently. "And you're right, things have changed. But that doesn't excuse my behaviour. Marriage or not, Robb loves you and i can't allow my own selfish feelings to get in the way of that, or compromise your honour and integrity,"

"Please also accept my apologies. I've seemingly led you on before and did nothing to encourage you otherwise since you've been here. "

"Perhaps we should change the subject," Jon suggested, looking around him. "What are your thoughts on a few games before the Lord of Winterfell joins us?" Alyssa nodded in agreement, and with their attention elsewhere the time soon passed until Robb had quietly entered, watching his half-brother with mixed sadness and joy.

"So it's true," he finally spoke, making them both jump. Jon immediately grew nervous, but As soon as his brother crossed the distance between them and wrapped him into a huge bear hug his face relaxed again. Robb firmly pushed him backwards though not long afterwards, his face serious.

"First things first." Robb began in his lordly voice, a sound becoming more and more familiar to Alyssa. "We leave for Riverrun in the morning. You're to disguise yourself and take a boat along with Olivia. My mother and Theon will be with me, so Theon can keep her well away from your boat. Once there, you're to follow the servants and camp followers and stay with Olivia at all times until I come for you. It's probably best if you camp outside of Riverrun itself with the soldiers."

"What about Ghost?" Jon asked concerned.

"I'll have to send someone back for him, I don't know when. Will he be OK fending for himself for a while?" Robb looked down, it would pain him to have to leave Grey Wind anywhere so couldn't imagine how Jon would feel when he had already gone so long without seeing his wolf.

"I won't have a choice," he smiled weakly. "Thank you, Robb,"

"Thank me when you're safely across with us," his half brother replied, squeezing his shoulder. "Now Alyssa, would you please excuse Jon and I? I'm sure you understand I'd like some time alone with him,"

"Of course," she nodded, kissing him goodbye before setting out into the warm afternoon air. She decided she might as well start packing if they were to be on the move the following day.

"Theon Greyjoy, don't you have actual work to be getting on with?" Olivia scolded him; she was trying to fold her clothes into a trunk ready for the following day's journey and Theon was being most unhelpful by taking advantage of the fact her hands were full and therefore could not stop him from groping her chest from behind.

"I do but you won't let me," he grinned, grazing his teeth over the nape of her neck almost causing her to drop the dress she was folding.

"Theon-" she warned, then squealed and giggled as he swiftly lifted her into his arms and carried her over to her bed.

"This could be our last chance to fuck under canvas for a while," he informed her whilst impatiently caressing her curves through her dress. Olivia tried to stifle her giggles and sighs as she happily gave in to his ministrations, adjusting her position so that he could sensuously undress her, his appreciative expression the more she was revealed making her want him equally in return.

"Fine but then you can help me pack," she gasped, working on removing his clothing.

It was that moment Alyssa reached the entrance of her tent; though from the conversation and sounds she could hear from inside she sighed and turned away in the opposite direction.

Robb's mood was lighter when he retired for the night. He'd not been able to spend as much time with Jon as he would have liked as there was much to prepare. He also felt very anxious about what the consequences would be should Jon be discovered, but at least he was doing everything he could to protect him. Alyssa had been reading, reclined on the bed on her back. She put down her book and stretched, deliberately arching her back more so than necessary knowing it was one of the things that made Robb's blood get warmer.

"You're looking better," Alyssa commented. She and the servants had packed most of Robb's belongings throughout the afternoon and so now his tent was looking very plain in comparison to previous nights.

"I feel better," he admitted with a smile. With one last stretch Alyssa slowly rose to a sitting position, beckoning Robb to join her with her right index finger. He was hard before he reached her, and patiently allowed her to slowly undress him before pulling him down next to her and wrapping her leg over his naked waist. Her legs effective spread, Robb's hand massaged her through her small clothes as he kissed her, using his mouth and tongue to stifle her moans of pleasure and surprise when he hit just the right spot to send static shocks up and down her spine. Alyssa for the most part was able to keep her mind on the fact it was Robb doing this, Robb's skilled fingers bypassing her clothing and finding their way inside her and curling in the most exquisite manner. Though when she came, she remembered Jon's lips on hers earlier and the thought of forbidden fruit intensified her pleasure.

Without waiting for an invitation she climbed onto all fours and gazed lustily at Robb who needed no further explanation. His hands held her hips in place as he thrust against her. Alyssa closed her eyes and bit her lip as her breath came out in gasps, matching his thrusts with her own. A tear rolled down her cheek as she came again, only this time she was clearly picturing Jon claiming her in her mind. Her low moaning was all for him. She prayed he couldn't hear them. If Theon had, or so he claimed, then who else?

The following morning, it was a short ride to the water where boats awaited to take Robb and his host to Riverrun. Alyssa was to take the boat with Jon and Olivia which was one of the first to leave; so far, so good. And fingers crossed, although Jon was currently disguised in a heavy cloak, none of the residents of Riverrun would recognise him anyway save the possibility of Catelyn's brother Edmure yet it had been a long time since he had visited, or they him.


	19. And He is Made Real

**A/N And the end is nigh! I might actually be able to finish this in the next couple of chapters, thanks again for reading and reviewing **

My Reason 19 – And he is made real

Although it was a last minute change, she was glad to be travelling with Robb and his mother, Alyssa still felt anxious and kept looking anxiously toward shore for Olivia, who would hopefully be there to reassure her everything had gone to plan and Jon was safe. Her staring and anxiety was picked up on by Catelyn, who said kindly,

"If you are feeling seasick my dear don't worry, it will pass. Just focus on one point on the horizon," Alyssa smiled warmly at her, at least she had an excuse for looking so worried.

"Thank you Lady Stark, I'll do that," Catelyn squeezed her shoulder and left as Robb approached.

"You've got to stop worrying," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm trying not to," she admitted.

"It'll be fine, I know it," he assured her, kissing her cheek. "Look, we're not far ashore." Straining her eyes, she looked out over the water to the people gathered in the harbour looking for her cousin. When they embarked, Alyssa squealed in surprise as Robb picked her up and lifted her over the side onto the wooden deck. Theon sniggered and she shot him a dirty look before resuming to scan those around. She finally saw her – deeply engaged in conversation with one of the servants. Looking up, she waved at Alyssa and smiled; all had gone to plan. Alyssa strode confidently over to her, returning her smile.

"Excuse me," she overheard Olivia politely say to the servant. "You made it," she greeted Alyssa warmly.

"Why, were you expecting us to sink?" she queried, raising her eyebrows.

"You're so bloody hilarious. I've managed to hide Jon. He's in Robb's room; that servant was the girl who was preparing it. Don't worry i got rid of her, but we'd better get back up there before anyone else," Alyssa wondered why she'd bothered to risk sneaking him into the castle itself but she was simply grateful Jon was safe. She followed the brisk pace the other woman had set, wondering when Robb would be joining them. "Nearly there," she announced, turning another corner and climbing one of the towers.

"Perfect," smiled Alyssa; a tower room was at least off the main passage so any visitors would hopefully make their presence known on the stone steps leading to it.

"I know, I hope Theon has a nice room," she sighed wistfully.

"He might even be sharing with Lord Umber," Alyssa retorted, receiving a poke in the ribs for her efforts. They arrived at the door and Olivia knocked softly before entering. Although she wasn't expecting anyone else to be there, it served to be cautious and give Jon ample time to hide if necessary. He had done indeed, for there was nobody visible immediately on entering.

"You can come out, it's us," Olivia called when she had shut the heavy wooden door behind them. Jon rolled out from under the bed, which despite the heavy drapery was quite spacious underneath.

"Thank the Gods, I thought I was going to be trapped under there," he complained, wiping dust from his sleeves.

"You're not, and thank the gods you made it," Alyssa replied with a smile.

"I don't know how Robb's going to like me being in his room," Jon admitted, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"We'll deal with that when he gets here," she shrugged.

"Not Theon's!" Olivia opined to the others' amusement.

Soon they could hear faint footsteps and voices. Motioning for Jon to lie behind the other side of the modesty screen, both girls listened with an ear each to the door.

"I'll be fine from here thank you, see you at the feast," they heard Robb call out before one set of footsteps drifted away and the other grew closer. The girls relaxed and moved away from the door so Robb could enter along with a large trunk he appeared to be struggling with.

"He's alone," Olivia called out as Jon rose from his hiding place. He was getting a bit pissed off with all of this disappearing and reappearing all the time. "I'll catch you later, I'm off to find out where I get to sleep," she grinned, flouncing out of the room.

"Does she mean her or...?" asked Robb, setting down his trunk with a pant.

"What do you think?" sighed Alyssa, barring the door behind Olivia. Robb shook his head and splashed his face with cold water from the dresser.

"I made it," Jon smiled weakly, vying for his brother's attention.

"I can see, and I'm glad," Robb smiled in return. "I'm not sure what's going to happen from here, but at least for now you're definitely safe,"

"Yes, thank you," Jon replied earnestly. "Though we need to do something soon – I've come here to fight for you, not be your chamber maid," Robb nodded in sympathy and agreement.

"I know. When we're on the march it'll be easier to disguise you with a full helm, but you can hardly wear one around the castle and town," he pointed out.

"I'll get ready for the feast, if you'll excuse me," Alyssa announced, giving both men a small wave before leaving. Of course, she had been so anxious to get to Jon she hadn't asked Olivia where her own room was, or had it been assumed she would be sleeping in Robb's? This made her blush; it was so improper but war was a strange time. People seemed to prioritise matters very differently.

The feast in Riverrun's great hall was greatly welcomed by Robb and his army. Somewhere warm and dry with plate after plate of hot food was brilliant for everyone's morale in general. The men had gathered together under the stars after the feast to drink and talk, a much-needed reprise following the news of Eddard Stark's death and celebrating their arrival at Rivverrun. For many, this meant sleeping within the walls of Catelyn Stark's childhood home, something that most of them were really looking forward to. Alyssa and Olivia had joined Robb and Theon, as had Lady Catelyn. Catelyn and Alyssa sat either side of Robb, Olivia and Theon sharing a wineskin further in the thick of those gathered. The air was filled with the sound of conversation; shared memories of Ned, Robb's success in battle so far and the current political climate of Westeros.

"Are you looking forward to sleeping in a bed again, Lady Arryn?" Robb enquired teasingly.

"Sleeping... yes that's one thing," she replied, making him laugh. Her expression suddenly turned downcast when she remembered who else was in there.

"What?" he asked, noticing her change .

"Your lodger," she whispered. "Perhaps I had better sleep in my own room tonight,"

"I'd join you if I could guarantee nobody else would enter mine, but the servants-" he trailed off glumly. "Anyway, let's not let it spoil this already wonderful evening," Alyssa nodded in agreement, accepting as a cup bearer refilled her goblet. Understandably, many men wanted Robb's attention and he happily obliged them all; a comment here, a joke there. Inevitably the conversation soon turned to politics, and as a result inevitably grew heated.

"So you mean to declare for Renly?" Lord Karstark exclaimed in obvious disgust.

"Renly can't be king before Stannis, same as Bran can't be Lord of Winterfell before me," Robb answered frustrated.

"Surely you don't mean to bend the knee to Joffrey!" Lord Karstark exclaimed, visibly aghast which was not helped by the wine he'd already consumed.

"So now that little shit Joffrey's on the throne?" Jon Umber boomed, his powerful voice carrying over the small crowd. "That's what I think of him, the lot of them southern Lordlings who haven't got a clue what life's like up here," with that he spat on the floor; with some of the men being slightly tipsy this elicited a cheer all round.

"Exactly, why should we have to bend the knee to any of those unhonourable sods?" added Rickard Karstark. "It just doesn't seem right,"

"There's only one king I'll bend to, The King in the North!" yelled Jon Umber, drawing his sword and kneeling, offering it to Robb. This was followed by several others, slowly at first but one by one, they proclaimed him King in the North and bent the knee.

"Am I your brother, now and always?" asked Theon, standing to Olivia's delight and excitement.

"Now and always," Robb replied solemnly, his expression difficult to read.

"You have my sword," Theon pledged, taking a knee. Soon the clearing was filled with loud chants of "THE KING IN THE NORTH!" and whooping. Robb sat in shock, barely registering what was happening around him. He looked to his mother, who looked equally surprised and down at Alyssa, who was staring at the scene in open-mouthed wonder. He slowly stood up and the cheers grew louder. This was very unexpected.

Just over an hour later, Robb was escorting Alyssa to her bedchamber in the castle. She was relieved that she had been assigned one after all, and that it was empty.

"What are you doing?" she asked as Robb hurriedly bolted the door behind them. "I thought you were going back to your room, to Jon?"

"In a little while," he replied, running his hands through his hair. Alyssa recognised this as a sign there was something on his mind, so she patiently sat and waited for him to speak. "I'm king," he eventually said. "An actual king,"

"I suppose I should be addressing you as 'your Grace' now," she replied.

"It's not that," he said, pacing around in front of the fireplace. "If I'm King then surely that will grant me a certain amount of power," Alyssa looked at him in surprise; of course it did, had he lost his wits?

"Yes, i would imagine so," Robb ceased pacing and crossed the room to where Alyssa was sat in a chair, taking her hands he lifted her to join him.

"You know what this means?" his blue eyes bored deep into her curious hazel ones. "I can save him. I can legitimise him, then he doesn't have to die," She realised he meant Jon.

"But he's still a deserter," she pointed out. "He's already done that,"

"But maybe there's a way around that... perhaps if I write the Old Bear and say I've legitimised him, and perhaps send others in Jon's place to go to the wall?"

"You mean Lannister prisoners,"

"Soldiers. That's what the wall needs, no doubt my brother was valuable being the Lord Commander's steward, but these men have seen battle and will be more capable of cutting down wildlings,"

"It's worth a try, I'm not the one to advise," she admitted, though could see where he was coming from.

"I wasn't telling you to advise me, i was sharing you my first act as King in the North," he grinned, kissing her hard and releasing her.

"And what of your hand?" she further enquired.

"I would name Uncle Edmure," he stated assuredly.

"Not Theon?"

"I love Theon like a bother, but my uncle is more experienced and I feel would better advise me," Alyssa nodded, agreeing with his choice. "I'm going to name him right now, then the sooner I can legitimise Jon and win this war!" Alyssa laughed in delight, especially as he took her by surprise, sweeping her off her feet and twirling her around in a circle.

"Good night your Grace," she smiled, cupping the side of his face with her hand as she kissed him sweetly.

"Good night," he murmured in her ear, holding her close. "Would that you were my Queen," he sighed sadly. She tensed at his words; it would be a Frey girl who would eventually hold the title of Queen in the North. After he left, she stripped and changed into her night clothes and bid a servant build up the dwindling fire. She felt in the air things were different now, though for the better or worse she did not know.

Edmure Tully gratefully accepted Robb's offer to be his hand.

"Though you seem to be pretty adept at this war business already," he laughed, raising his glass in celebration.

"I'll still need your advice, and that of the rest of my council. Now Uncle, I would have a word in private. My first declaration," Edmure nodded, and draining his goblet rose and left with Robb to his solar. Robb swelled with pride as he and Edmure wrote the declaration that would legitimise Jon Snow as Lord Jon Stark of Winterfell and also prepared a letter to send to Lord Commander Mormont with their offer of men and to further sweeten the deal supplies in exchange for Jon Snow's desertion. All they could do was wait and hope for the best. Once these tasks had been completed, Robb took Edmure's oath that he would not breathe a word to anyone else, not even his Lady mother before Robb officially announced it.

Robb returned to his room, heart feeling as light as it had before his father had become Robert's hand. As usual, Jon was nowhere to be seen but Robb knew he was there somewhere.

"Come out brother, I have tidings for you," Robb exclaimed, noticing the light-headedness he was feeling was no doubt due to the wine he had consumed over the course of the evening.

"What are those?" asked Jon, appearing from behind the modesty screen.

"Remember when Theon used to call you Lord Snow?" Robb asked; the frown on Jon's face betraying that he did and as much as there was no animosity between Theon, the Greyjoy certainly knew how to piss him off at times.

"Yes. What of it?" Jon was feeling defensive and Robb smirked to his brother's annoyance. "If you're here to jest Robb, I'm not really in the mood,"

"I'm not. I'm being serious Jon, and this is probably the most serious thing I've ever done," he held out his hand, containing the not long dry declaration that he and Edmure had written and sealed. "Go on, open it," flashing him another suspicious glance, Jon gently pulled at the seal and unrolled it. His eyes widened as he read and re-read the contents, mouth growing dry. He looked from the paper to Robb, and back again.

"Is this a trick? Why have you signed it King Robb?" he asked. If this was a joke it was a cruel one, and Robb would perfectly deserve a punch in the face for it.

"No trick, brother. As of now, you are officially Lord Jon Stark, heir to Winterfell. And as of this evening, I am King Robb of the North," Robb giggled after that, it sounded so perfectly unreal he found it hard to believe himself. Just he and Jon in a bedchamber together could have been back in Winterfell when they were growing up, sneaking out to talk to each other of girls, swords and their future plans.

"Thank you," replied Jon, feeling his throat tighten. He wouldn't cry, it took everything inside him to fight the overwhelming emotion and gratitude he felt. "I suppose this means I can join you in the field now,"

"Unless you want to go and rule your castle," Robb clapped him on the back, pulling him in for a tight hug.

"This castle will do for now," he smiled. "Does this mean I can get Ghost now?"

"Yes, though I'd rather you wait until tomorrow, when I've made this common knowledge and let my mother know," Jon nodded returning the embrace. Robb continued to tell him of his terms with the Old Bear. Jon was terrified that he would simply state Jon had deserted before so there was nothing that could be done, but the offer of soldiers and supplies would be welcome especially after he told his brother about the Wights that had attacked the Lord Commander. Swords would certainly come in useful, especially attached to men who knew how to use them.

Before making the news common knowledge, Robb had the courtesy to inform his mother alone about Jon's legitimisation. He was still worried about how his men would react knowing Robb had hidden a deserter amongst them; a man he should have killed. Catelyn's reaction was a mixture of shock, resentment and reluctant understanding. She was delighted he had named her brother as hand which redeemed him somewhat in her eyes. As far as the men were concerned, Greatjon made a point of how now they would effectively have twice the number of Dire wolves which received a chorus of muttered agreements and that Edmure Tully would make a splendid hand. Robb wanted to grin and laugh out loud in rejoice, but kept his body and face calm. Jon crossed the water later that day to retrieve Ghost, who had probably found it easier to hunt and survive without Jon holding him back. He was pleased to see his master, and the reaction from Grey Wind when they reached the small dock again was priceless.

To Alyssa, Jon and Robb's relief Jon was also assigned his own quarters within the castle as Lord of Winterfell, something he had not ever imagined would happen to him. It felt better than a dream, if only some of his other dreams would materialise in the same way!

"I'm proud of you," Alyssa sighed into the crook of Robb's neck as they lay naked upon his bed together, bodies coated with a light film of sweat as a result of the love making.

"Thank you," he smiled against her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"I still wish I got to keep you," she sighed, squeezing him tighter. Robb didn't know how to respond, just held her tighter in return.

"I don't know what I'd have done without you," he admitted. "With war, father, Jon and being crowned; I'm so glad you didn't go,"

"As am I. But i don't want to think about anything else," she added, reaching down to stroke his cock back to life.

"Actions speak louder than words," grinned Robb as she straddled him and squirmed against him until he was hard, then began hungrily probing his mouth with his tongue whilst running her hands through his hair as she lowered herself onto him.

"This is what I've missed," sighed Olivia, contentedly wrapping herself and Theon in one of the blankets covering his bed. "Just being able to be with you alone for a little while,"

"It's not so bad," he grinned cheekily, earning a sharp look. "I'm just relieved everything's worked out for the best," Olivia nodded in agreement, glad to feel safe and warm. The horrible events in King's Landing seemed like a lifetime away now they were in a proper castle, alone at least in this room.

"I wish this war would be over so you can steal me away," she sighed, snuggling closer. This was still very novel to Theon, the concept of sharing his bed with only one woman whilst not meanwhile visiting the beds of others.

"And where would you have us go?" he indulged her, hoping it involved fucking somehow because being in such close proximity with her made him horny.

"Some distant land where there's no war and we can spend our days making each other happy," she sighed wistfully, knowing the unreality of that situation happening. Theon chuckled. Women were amusing with their whims and ideas, but he knew he didn't want to be away from this one.

Time passed and Robb knew he would have to march soon, their next target was the Crag home of the Westerlings. Being sworn to house Lannister, Robb aimed to take their castle and hopefully gain more men for his cause and as such this needed to be accomplished sooner rather than later.

"Are you sure you're alright? You look ever so pale," Lady Catelyn commented to Alyssa one evening at supper as she, for the third night in a row, had felt so queasy she had barely finished a serving of anything.

"Yes, just feeling a little nauseous. I'll go and seek the Maester after dinner," Alyssa grimaced, resting a hand on her fluttering stomach.

"I think that would be wise," nodded Catelyn, whose attention was then diverted to the swell of Alyssa's breasts under her gown. "And is that one of your own dresses?"

"Yes, why?"

"Has it always been so restricting in the bosom area?" Catelyn asked quietly; being a mother herself there were certain signs she recognised.

"No," Alyssa admitted, "It's probably near the time of my moon's blood,"

"And when was your last moon's blood?"

Alyssa thought it strange Lady Stark was questioning her in such a way, though out of politeness she indulged her. "Oh, it was-" and stopped, realising she couldn't actually remember. In fact, she couldn't remember since at least the battle of Wolfs' wood and that had been some time ago.

"I think you had better see the maester," Catelyn echoed her words, and spoke no more of it for the rest of the evening. Alyssa was in shock, it couldn't be. She excused herself after forcing a few morsels of meat down her throat in pursuit of Maester Vyman. She found him in the raven's tower, muttering to himself as he fed the birds.

"Maester, are you available to give me an examination?" she asked nervously, twisting her hands in the material of her thick skirts.

"Certainly Lady Arryn, what ails you?" he asked kindly, putting away the grain.

"I would prefer if we may talk in your rooms, Maester," he nodded and led her to his chambers which also served as an infirmary when required. Alyssa was asked to lie on a comfortable bed and strip to her smallclothes, which she did behind a modesty screen. After much questioning and prodding, Maester Vyman stood back and instructed her to dress. When she returned, he poured her a cup of wine and indicated she take a seat opposite him at his desk.

"Lady Arryn, I can confirm you are with child," he stated. There was no congratulations, she thanked him and drank her wine quickly before bidding him goodnight. She should have gone straight to Robb, instead she went to her room in hope Olivia would be there. She was out of luck, the room was empty and felt cold, probably due to its misuse. She didn't want to go to Robb's chambers, she wanted to talk to her cousin first. She stalked the corridors until she found Theon's room, which too was empty. She allowed her feet to carry her back to the main hall, eyes sharply seeking Olivia so she could drag her away before Robb noticed her presence.

She was grateful that she only had Theon to contend with in prying away her cousin, and he reluctantly let her go seeing the urgency in Alyssa's face. Alyssa said not a word until they were in their own room, with no servants about and the door bolted. It seemed this room was poignant in the history of the new King in the North – where he confessed he's legitimise his brother and where it would be confessed he had a bastard child on the way.

Olivia listened in open-mouthed silence, not knowing what to say.

"You've got to tell Robb," was all she could think of. "Especially if his mother noticed,"#

"You don't think she'll tell him, do you?"

"No, not if she's the one who told you to stay despite his betrothal,"

"Yeah, there's that detail as well," Alyssa remembered, feeling tears pool in the corner of her eyes.

"Hey, don't worry," Olivia soothed her, taking her in her arms and gently stroking circles on her back. "Remember this is a time of war, nothing's as it should be. But you need to tell him, as soon as possible. Despite what else happens you love each other, and that babe inside you is a result of that," her cousin's beautiful words were her undoing as Alyssa sobbed quietly into her shoulder. Once she had recovered, she composed herself and prepared to tell Robb he was going to be a father.


	20. Only for a Night

**A/N Ooh getting towards the end! Warning: I this chapter is incredibly cheesy with extra cheese sauce. I almost felt guilty for writing it... almost. Oh yeah, and it's sexually explicit. Thank you again for all of your reviews and subscriptions, for those of you who have enjoyed this and fancy something a little bit different, I've started a new fic called "See Me" of which I've stuck the first chapter up. Much love **

Wanting to avoid the inevitable awkward conversation with Robb, Alyssa slept in her own chambers that night with Olivia holding her as she slept. There had been a time when she dared dream being with Robb's child would be the most wonderful thing to happen to her; though in her dreams they would be married and Jon would be away at the wall and he wouldn't be in the middle of a war and engaged to someone else.

As her and Olivia were preparing for breakfast, Lady Catelyn entered their bedchamber.

"May I have a word?" she asked, her manner light and not threatening as Alyssa had feared.

"Certainly," replied Alyssa, "Do you mind my cousin being here?"

"Of course not," smiled Catelyn, shutting the door behind her. "I'm sure you know what this is about," Alyssa nodded, she would have liked to confirm it with Robb first but his mother had been the one to draw her attention to the situation. "And what did Maester Vyman say?"

"He confirmed I'm with child," she replied, looking Catelyn in the eye. She wasn't going to be ashamed of this baby before he or she was even born. Catelyn nodded in response, though Alyssa couldn't help but notice she didn't smile.

"And you have not told Robb yet," she stated, rather than asked.

"No, I have not yet seen him," Alyssa confessed. "Though I intend to tell him as soon as possible," Catelyn nodded in response, feeling torn herself. In an ideal world, Alyssa would be her son's bride and their first child – the prince of the north – would be cause for celebration. But as circumstances would have it, this poor child would be born a bastard despite the prestige of houses Stark and Arryn. At the same time, Catelyn wanted to protect her boy but this was something out of her hands and not for the first time she realised he was growing up and slipping away from her.

It must have been a mixture of nerves and being aware she was with child that caused the nausea Alyssa felt as she sat through breakfast. Although she was at Robb's side, she had never felt so distant from him knowing that she held this knowledge and would have to share it with him.

"Are you OK?" he asked, taking her hand with a look of concern on his face.

"Yes. I've just been feeling a bit under the weather," she answered with a strained smile.

"Perhaps you should see the Maester," he responded, kissing her fingers lightly. Alyssa tried not to burst out laughing at his response, and merely nodded and smiled. "Will you come and find me when you've seen him?"

"That probably won't be necessary," she muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Can we go somewhere private to talk?" she asked, aware of Lady Stark's eyes on her, silently urging her to get on with it.

"Of course, what do you want to talk about?" his blue eyes showed such love and concern that she wanted to capture that moment, surely the news she was about to bear would turn the ocean into steel.

"Not here," she stated, forcing herself to eat some more. Even if she felt like retching it up, she had to keep herself well-fed for the sake of the babe. After breaking their fast, instead of heading to his council as he usually did, Robb accompanied her back to his chambers. Thankfully, there were no servants present so they were quite alone.

Alyssa was terrified; this was a make or break moment. Robb sensed her unease and pulled her into his arms, patiently awaiting whatever she had to tell him.

"I love you," she blurted, before she was even aware the words were on her lips.

"I love you," he chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "Is that what you brought me up here to say?"

"No," she replied, quickly adding, "well I do love you, but that's not what i specifically came to say," Robb's brow furrowed, though he didn't push her. She took a breath and stepped away from him slightly so she could look up at him, directly into his eyes. "I'm with child Robb," he stared at her blankly, as if in shock.

"Mine?" was all he could say.

"Of course it bloody is, what do you take me for?" she snapped; this was not what she had expected him to say.

"I'm going to be a father?" he asked, barely believing it himself.

"Yes," she searched his face for any sign – happiness, anger, sadness, regret, but all that happened was his eyes lit up and he leaned forward to kiss her deeply. She did not mind, though she wanted him to say something. Anything.

"That's the best news I've heard in a long, long time, I couldn't be happier," he beamed, pulling her closer to him.

"It's not," she croaked, tears filling her eyes. "You're marrying another, this child will be a bastard,"

"Not if I marry you,"

"You can't!" she stepped away in shock. "You promised Lord Frey you'd marry his daughter, it was in the terms of you crossing The Twins,"

"I'd rather marry you," he said solemnly. "For your honour and the sake of the child if there was nothing else, but I am in love with you and always wanted you for my wife, I'm sure there are terms we can negotiate with Walder... my uncle...gods, even my brother,"

"You can't do that to Jon, he's already left one place where he was bound to duty to fight for you, not be pledged with another life sentence,"

"I'm sure the Frey girl won't be so bad it'll be a duty," he chuckled, kissing her forehead. "Regardless, I would marry you Alyssa Arryn. Tomorrow. Tonight. Now." Alyssa's head felt dizzy with excitement, the most important thing in her life right now was the tiny life growing inside her, and selfishly she thought marrying Robb would mean he or she wouldn't grow up to become a bastard and wouldn't suffer the hardship and scorn Jon had all his life. With the speak of Jon, other thoughts began to infiltrate her mind but she refused to let them take root; not now.

"Are you officially asking me?" she asked, voice quivering as her hand instinctively cupped her currently flat stomach.

"I am," he looked into her eyes earnestly. "Tomorrow night, I would say my vows to you in the Godswood,"

"I'd better find something to wear then," she grinned, barely able to contain her excitement. Robb picked her up and spun her around as she cried out in amusement and surprise.

"I'll inform my mother and my men," he grinned, planting another kiss on her cheek before swiftly leaving the room with a spring in his step. Alyssa stared after him, the realisation of what had just transpired starting to sink in. If she married him, she would be his Queen. Queen in the North had a nice ring to it; and she giggled despite herself.

The news was initially met with mixed reactions as was evident in the great hall as they ate that evening. Catelyn had gotten over her initial shock, though Robb was his father's son and Eddard had for the most part been a man of honour, wanting to do the right thing. She knew this was what her son was doing, and it was certainly helped by the fact that he clearly loved the girl he was to marry. Olivia had been thrilled at the news and was eager to get on with preparations in what little time they had. Theon congratulated Robb, slapping him heartily on the back with a big grin on his face. Jon was hard to read. Robb had spoken with him and his proposition to marry the Frey girl, which Jon had quietly accepted; too stunned to take all of the news in. He smiled and gave his congratulations, but he was distant. Robb didn't appear to pick up on it, but Alyssa did and noticed he barely touched his food that evening but had more than his usual amount of wine. His men were polite enough not to comment on the fact that he had broken his agreement with Walder Frey, for which Robb was grateful. Besides, he planned on writing to Lord Frey and seeing if they could come to another arrangement; Jon wouldn't be happy but he could hardly begin his rule by going back on an agreement, and Jon was now Lord of Winterfell so in effect Frey's daughter wouldn't be losing out on anything.

By the time Alyssa had finished eating and drinking, Robb was still celebrating with some of his men and Jon had excused himself, claiming he had a headache and felt unwell.

"Don't you want to celebrate my betrothal?" Robb put his arm around him, trying to convince his brother to stay. Jon smiled in response but it didn't meet his eyes. Not that Robb noticed.

"Of course, in fact I'll be the one celebrating the hardest at the wedding feast," Jon assured him. "But I really think I need some rest, otherwise if this headache doesn't go I fear I won't be able to stand the ceremony," Robb looked disappointed but hugged his brother in understanding.

"Good night Jon, I trust you feel better in the morning,"

"I hope so," Jon smiled. Alyssa didn't even pretend she didn't know why Jon was behaving so demurely. After Jon had taken his leave, she drew Robb's attention to herself by squeezing his thigh.

"I think I should retire," she admitted, "After all, I shall be a bride tomorrow and i feel it more appropriate to enjoy my last night of freedom in my own chambers, it's more... proper,"

"Despite the fact you're already carrying his child?" Theon butted in from Robb's other side. She hadn't been as discrete as she had wished. Robb frowned at him and cuffed him lightly about the head.

"Fuck off Theon," he muttered, though he knew he meant no harm. He'd grown used to Theon Greyjoy over the years, as well as his loose tongue and up until meeting Olivia Dorsinger, his loose trousers as well. "I'll miss you," he whispered in Alyssa's ear, "But after tomorrow night I'll get to wake up with you in my bed every morning," Alyssa turned red and grinned, nothing could have made her happier in that moment.

"Good night Robb," she said sweetly, kissing him briefly before taking her leave, taking one last look back as she exited the hall to the corridors of the expansive castle to see her husband to be pouring more wine for himself and Theon. Rolling her eyes, Alyssa hoped he wouldn't be feeling too rough in the morning. The corridor leading to her bedchamber was eerily quiet in comparison to the jovial sounds that had filled the hall, and the silence felt overwhelming. Her heart jumped into her throat and her mouth went dry when she noticed there was a familiar figure leaning against the wall next to her bedroom door. She quickened her pace, not sure if she was angry or relieved to see him.

"Jon, what are you doing here?" she whispered.

"I came to see you," he shrugged. She could smell wine on him faintly, and wondered if he was drunk.

"I'm here, what do you want?" she didn't mean it unkindly, just that she'd rather be going to bed, her last night as an unmarried woman.

"Can we talk?" he asked, his dark eyes fixed on hers drawing her in, making it impossible to refuse.

"Yes, but not here. I don't know if Olivia is sleeping here tonight,"

"The Godswood?" he suggested, then winced remembering it was where the ceremony would take place the following evening.

"There might be servants there, preparing," she pointed out. "Your room?" She couldn't believe her boldness, but she had said it. Jon looked taken aback as well, though quickly regained what composure he had left and nodded. Silently they crept to his bedchamber, which was in the same part of the castle as Robb and Theon's. As everyone was celebrating, they didn't pass a soul and Alyssa felt she could breathe again when they were safely in Jon's room with only Ghost for company. It was the first time she'd had a chance to properly look at him since his arrival at camp all those weeks ago. He looked a lot better- he'd lost weight on his travels but was bulking out again now and the dark circles which had previously haunted his face had faded. Jon gestured to a comfortable looking chair beside the glowing fireplace and she took the invitation to sit down; Ghost coming over to see if he would be lucky enough to earn a scratch behind the ears from the visitor.

"He's such a tart," Jon grinned, trying to break the tension as Alyssa absent-mindedly stroked the wolf whose face was almost at the same level as hers when she was sat down.

"It's because he's so beautiful, aren't you Ghost?" she smiled. She was aware Jon's expression had changed and he was now staring at her intently. "What?" she asked. Jon sighed and took the seat opposite her and stoked the fire, bringing the dying flames to life. He found it hard to look at her, and they were both aware the atmosphere was changing. It was as if they were on the edge of a precipice – they would jump off or step back to the safety of solid ground.

"Remember that first night, when I went back to your room?" he asked. She nodded in response, how could she forget? It had haunted the back of her mind since. "Since I've been at the wall, I've dreamed of you. I've been so selfish, compromising your position back at the Twins even though you're with my brother. When I heard about the agreement with the Freys, I thought that when this war was over and Robb married one of them that would mean you would be available. Presumptuous, i know. But now... I don't know. What I wanted won't ever happen. This is wrong. Everything's wrong,"

"That was rather presumptuous," she replied, her voice coming out croakier than she had intended, her mouth dry. "But the Gods act in mysterious ways,"

"It's not a matter of Gods," he huffed.

"What is it a matter of?"

"I don't know. But I'm starting to think now things would have been simpler at the wall. You weren't there, I wasn't going to marry some girl I've never met as a convenience for Robb. At least I knew what was happening there,"

"It's hard for me too you know," she admitted angrily. "I love Robb. And knowing that his child is inside me is indescribable. But i want – Gods I can't even say it,"

"What do you want?" he demanded, eyes boring into hers. She didn't know how to articulate it, but she had already made the choice to jump. She rose, shakily and held out her hand. At her invitation, for he didn't want to force her into anything, he took her hand and stood, both of their hearts racing.

"I think I need to do this," she mumbled under her breath before gently pressing her lips to his. His response was anything but gentle; both of them knowing this would be the only chance they had. All feelings of guilt were pushed aside as they explored each others' mouths hungrily. When they pulled away they were both breathless. Knowing it was so wrong only increased the intensity of their actions. Ghost completely forgotten, Alyssa took Jon's hand again and wordlessly led him to his bed with her intentions clear.

"Forgive me Robb," Jon whispered as he assisted her in removing his clothing and then he removed hers; slowly as if unwrapping a valuable and delicate gift. Alyssa sighed and entwined her fingers in his hair as he placed hot, open-mouthed kisses on the side of her neck and collar bone. Jon wanted to taste all of her, allowing his mouth to smoothly trail down to her breasts, running his fingers delicately over each one before flicking his tongue over each nipple in turn. Alyssa did her best to keep quiet; if anyone heard them the consequences didn't bear thinking about. Jon would have liked to take his time but his need was too great and he was aware this would be his only chance. Sliding his body lower, he kissed and licked from her navel to the dark, wet patch of curls that he would finally get to investigate. She gasped when she felt his tongue briefly make contact with her clit, making Jon grin and move to her inner thighs, kissing and gently biting. Wanting to taste her properly, he returned his attention to her centre, slowly running his tongue from her entrance to her clit and back again a few times before pushing his tongue inside her. Alyssa's hips bucked automatically; he had to hold them firmly in his palms to keep her where he wanted her. He replaced his tongue with his index finger, licking and sucking at her clit at the same time. It wasn't long after he added a second finger that Alyssa began to tremble and pulled a pillow over her face to suppress the groan of pleasure as she found her release in a heady explosion of pure bliss.

While she recovered, Jon was stroking her hair and smiling, his eyes darkened in lust as he anticipated what was inevitably going to happen. Alyssa kissed him deeply and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him on top of her. She reached down and felt the iron hardness that indicated his readiness and willingness to continue. Jon looked down and watched her hand slowly stroking his cock, finding it a beautiful and most welcome sight. He couldn't believe this was happening, that she was actually touching him. Aware that if he didn't stop her soon he was going to embarrass himself, he gently removed her hand and returned his lips to hers as he carefully positioned himself over her.

"Jon," she murmured, pleading weakly against his mouth. That was all the encouragement he needed, firmly prising her thighs apart and slipping his cock into her wetness. For a tenth of a second, he remembered his niece or nephew was growing inside her, but the sensations her tight wetness were causing rid him of all other thoughts but her.

"Fuck, that's good," he gasped, biting his lower lip as he focused on thrusting and not releasing just yet.

His initial stab of guilt was mirrored internally by Alyssa. When he was about to fuck her, she wanted him right then more than she felt she had wanted anything in the world. As he began to enter her, that's when she felt guilty but as soon as he began moving it didn't matter. They managed to keep quiet for all their efforts, and knowing that only seemed to heighten their anticipation of their release. Alyssa found hers first, still sensitive from Jon's earlier ministrations. Jon was soon to follow, burying his head in her shoulder and holding back a satisfied grunt. Both of them lay there for several minutes, before Alyssa came round as if from a chance and sat up quickly, pushing him off her.

"We shouldn't have done that," she stated, avoiding his gaze. Tears were beginning to pool at the corner of her eyes – now she had her long-awaited sexual gratification that she'd dreamed of, reality came flooding back.

"I know," he replied sadly. "But I'm glad we did, aren't you?"

"Yes," she admitted, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I should go. Thank you, though,"

"Well, we'll be kind of family tomorrow anyway," he pointed out.

"Is that meant to make me feel better?" she asked, surprised he had chosen now of all times to bring it up.

"It's not meant to make you feel worse. I'll always care for you, but as hypocritical as it sounds now, I love my brother. And I'm to be married myself as soon as this sodding war's over. And I'm still glad we did it," he stated firmly. Alyssa couldn't help but smile, although he wasn't the most articulate man in the world she knew the meaning behind Jon's words.

Now she was dressed, she kissed a still naked Jon on the cheek. "Good night, Jon. And thank you, really," and with one small smile she left the room. Again, she was incredibly lucky that there was nobody to be seen on her walk back to her room besides a sleeping reveller, curled up against the castle wall. When she got to her room, she shut the door behind her and closed her eyes, sinking to the floor as her tears fell.

"What's the matter and where have you been?" demanded a cross voice from her bed.

"Olivia?" she asked, surprised. Shit, she hadn't been expecting her cousin to be here, she thought she would have been with Theon.

"Yes, I didn't want you to spend the night before your wedding alone, only I didn't see you leave the feast when Robb did and I got worried," she admitted. "Why are you crying, are you nervous? Don't you want to marry Robb?"

"Of course I do," snapped Alyssa. "I went for a walk, that's all,"

"Strange time to go for a walk," muttered Olivia. "At least you're here now, I was getting bored. And there are so many wedding-related matters we need to discuss,"

"Such as?"

"Everything! Your dress, songs, the ceremony itself..."

"OK," sniffed Alyssa, grateful for the distraction. At least Olivia would keep her talking until she passed out from sheer exhaustion, and she had no intention of letting the conversation get anywhere near where she had really been that night. When she climbed into bed, her last night as Alyssa Arryn, she thought fondly of her aunt and uncle and was sad they wouldn't be at her wedding. Of course her uncle was dead, and her aunt probably wouldn't dare leave the Eyrie with the state of her cousin's health and her aunt's growing paranoia.

Lightly stroking her barely-there stomach, she closed her eyes and willed sleep to come. Tomorrow would be the first day of the rest of her life.


	21. Never let me go

**A/N Thank you for your patience with this update, not only have I been doing yet more uni work I've also been reading other people's fiction, and enjoyed it so much I somehow neglected my own! And wow, the reaction to Jon/Alyssa... it's nice to know I have some honourable readers out there ;-) Aaaaanyways, this is the last chapter of My Reason. Thank you so much everyone who has read and enjoyed it, and if you haven't enjoyed it, let me know why. I'm always keen to improve my performance!**

Alyssa opened her eyes to see the sun was barely out, and instantly she felt awake. The morning of her wedding had dawned, and she had been engaged for less than twenty four hours. She smiled a little; where she came from weddings were planned months in advance and lots of money was spent on food, drink, garments and decor. Hers would be very different, but Olivia had already informed her some of the servants were working into the night in order to prepare as much as possible. Her thoughts went to the night before and she felt a wave of nausea flood over her, ruining her positive mood. She shuddered involuntarily, pulling the covers tighter around her.

"You're awake then?" Olivia muttered, voice still thick with sleep as she burrowed her way into a sitting position.

"Mmm-hmm," Alyssa replied from under the covers, not daring to speak in case she threw up.

"Come on Alyssa, it's your wedding day," Olivia replied brightly, grabbing the covers and flinging them back, causing Alyssa to shout in surprise. "Rise and shine, we got several hours to get you looking most beautiful!"

"Ugh I don't think I can move," she protested, lightly clutching her stomach.

"Is everything OK with the baby?" Olivia asked concerned, eyeing her cousin warily.

"Probably just a touch of mother's stomach," Alyssa grimaced, "Accompanied with nerves." Olivia squeezed her shoulder in sympathy, though of course had no idea herself what being pregnant would feel like. She was an enthusiastic advocate of Moon tea, and Gods knew she'd had plenty of it brewed in the past. Especially when Theon Greyjoy was around.

"Well for today you're confined to your room. Lady Stark will be coming to dress you not long after breakfast, and it's important the King does not see his future queen before the ceremony," Those two words – future queen – hit home with Alyssa.

"Excuse me," she muttered, leaping out of the bed and dashing to the chamber pot; Olivia wincing as she emptied her stomach. "Sorry," she panted when she had finished and rinsed her mouth.

"It's OK, just try not to do that when you're reciting your vows,"

"I suppose something to eat might help, how am I meant to break my fast if i can't leave this room?"

"That will be taken care of dear cousin, trust me," Olivia winked. "Now don't bother dressing yet, a bath should be brought to you soon,"

"You're the best," Alyssa grinned, before retching again.

Thankfully, her stomach settled by the time a group of servants had prepared a steaming bath, and she had broken her fast on bread, fish and rhubarb tartlets. Olivia had rummaged through her things, and being the former southern party girl she was had managed to bring two nice gowns to war with her. Ordering Alyssa to strip and get in the bath, Olivia got to work polishing her skin and treating her hair with sweet-smelling oils she had managed to persuade the servants to find.

* * *

><p>Robb was still in the great hall with Theon and Jon, having broken his fast with everyone else that morning.<p>

"Today's the day," grinned Theon, raising his cup to Robb.

"Aye, who'd have thought?" Robb grinned, meeting Theon's cup with his own before taking a deep gulp.

"Hadn't you better go easy on that? Or you won't be able to put your own cloak on let alone fasten it to Alyssa," Jon quipped. He felt displaced that morning, as if nothing was real and he would wake up any moment back in his cell at castle black.

"Relax brother, it's my wedding day. You'll understand when this war is over and your time comes," Robb sounded jovial and Jon knew his words were meant as comfort, but the reminder that it was the Frey girl and not Alyssa he would be marrying caused him to frown.

"I'm sure she won't be that bad," Theon piped up, not entirely wrong in his assumption of what was making Jon brood more than usual.

"Have you met her?" he retorted.

"If mother thought she was good enough for me, you know she's got to be something special," Robb added, feeling guilty that he'd passed his sentence to Jon for his own honourable yet selfish reasons. As far as Jon was concerned, he'd more than received payment for it.

"And what about you Theon?" asked Jon, pointing his cup at the man opposite him.

"What about me?"

"When are you going to settle down with a nice lady?"

"You know us Iron born only take salt wives," Theon scoffed. "When I want heirs, I'll find a wife then,"

"What about Lady Dorsinger, don't you imagine you and her will produce pretty offspring?" asked Robb pointedly.

"I don't imagine anything, why complicate things with marriage?"

"Well you'd better hope her father doesn't marry her off to some young, or even worse, old lord in the meantime then," Jon winked, Theon for a moment looking anxious but the look was gone as soon as it speared.

"Well let's hope he takes his time for now," was all he could come up with to Jon and Robb's mirth.

* * *

><p>Late afternoon, the sun was already beginning to set. Winter was coming, Alyssa knew. It would be getting dark when the ceremony took place; candles and lanterns had already been taken out so there would be adequate lighting for all.<p>

"You look beautiful," Lady Stark exclaimed as she stepped back from adjusting Alyssa's (borrowed from Olivia) makeshift wedding gown. It was forest green and set off her hazel eyes beautifully. Olivia had put powder and rouge on her face to give her a soft glow, and her eyes were twinkling with excitement. Alyssa admired herself in the looking glass, though as she turned to the side she frowned.

"What's the matter? Don't you like it?" Olivia asked in surprise.

"It's beautiful," replied Alyssa, "But I don't have a cloak with my house emblem here,"

"That doesn't matter," said Catelyn, kindly. "You can wear one of mine. It's a Tully cloak, of course, but my sister married your uncle and she was a Tully before an Arryn,"

"Thank you," Alyssa replied gratefully, tears creeping to the corner of her eye at her future good-mother's gesture and the painful memory that her uncle would not witness her marriage. She liked to think he would be proud to see his house and his one-time ward's house unite. As Catelyn left to fetch a cloak, Olivia carefully sat her down in order to do her hair. She left most of it loose, though the front section she pulled off Alyssa's face and fastened it in a delicately elaborate southern curl.

"You'll do," grinned Olivia, stepping back to admire her handy work.

"I'll do?" Alyssa laughed. "Thanks!"

"You look incredible," Olivia admitted, "If I look half as good as you on my wedding day – if I ever get wed, that is – my husband will be most grateful,"

"Theon's already tried his luck with me so I think you're in with a chance," Alyssa winked.

"Who says I'm marrying Theon?" Olivia huffed, turning so Alyssa wouldn't see her cheeks turn red.

"Who would want to?"

"He's not so bad,"

"Not so bad enough to want to marry?"

"Shut up, no talk of any other weddings apart from yours!" Olivia declared, stamping her foot in mock anger. Soon Catelyn arrived with the cloak which she carefully fastened around Alyssa's shoulders, taking care not to disturb her freshly-styled hair.

"OK, are you ready to go to the Godswood?" she smiled, looking happier and lighter than she did since the news of Lord Stark.

"Who will be escorting me?" enquired Alyssa.

"I will," came a deep voice from the doorway. There stood Catelyn's brother, Edmure Tully dressed in all of his finery for the occasion.

"Thank you," Alyssa smiled, taking his outstretched hand which he kissed the back of before tucking her arm into his.

"You're welcome Lady Arryn, now if you'll come with me, your wedding ceremony awaits," Alyssa's throat felt dry as they descended the stairs from her room down to the main building and out into the dusky evening. She could hear music faintly coming from the Godswood, she didn't know what piece it was but it was sweet and slow.

The lanterns had already been lit as it was darker amongst the trees, and there was a small crowd of people who turned and chattered excitedly as she made her way to Robb on Edmure's arm.

Jon felt so guilty, ignoring the rise of bile in his throat as he watched them exchange cloaks in front of the heart tree. He felt worse that he didn't feel guilty about the betrayal as such, just that it had been so long before he'd had her he was relieved it had happened, needed to happen and was every bit as magical as he imagined even though he knew it would never happen again.

They sealed their marriage with a chaste kiss as those who had come to bear witness cheered loudly, with whoops and calls of "King in the North! Queen in the North!". Alyssa's heart felt like it was going to stop with happiness, not only with her husband by her side but that these people accepted her enough to refer to her as their Queen straightaway. In the main hall the servants, under Olivia and Catelyn's instruction, had done a wonderful job. There was plenty of food and drink, and musicians and fools aplenty. Nobody would have thought they were in the middle of a war as the King span his new Queen around the dance floor. Alyssa danced with nearly everybody in attendance, though admittedly only for short stints as having a person growing inside her made her feel tired quickly. One of the few people she did not dance with was Jon, and he was deliberately avoiding her when at all possible as well.

Robb was having a breather at the high table when Theon approached him looking thoughtful.

"Your grace," he greeted him.

"You don't have to call me that when nobody's around," Robb reminded him.

"It's not so bad when you get used to it," Theon shrugged. "Anyway, I've been thinking. In order to get the Lannisters back for what they did to your father, you need to take King's Landing. And for that, you need ships,"

"No shit," Robb replied snappily, wondering why Theon thought his wedding of all times was appropriate to bring this up.

"My father – he has many ships. If you were to declare him King of the Iron Islands again, he'd give you his ships to take King's Landing. I know he will!"

"Are you sure?" Robb focused all his attention on Theon, interested.

"Yes. Send me Robb, I'll treat with him myself,"

"Let me think on it," Robb replied, "Meanwhile, come and have another cup of wine with me, it's my wedding after all," he indicated the chair to his right, the place of honour that had previously been occupied by Edmure Tully.

"Where is your bride?" asked Theon, pouring some more wine. Robb scanned the room and saw her speaking with the she-bear.

"She's in very good hands," Robb smirked. There wasn't a bedding ceremony as such, it would be pointless as most people knew Alyssa was carrying Robb's child anyway but there were still cheers and quips as the newlyweds left together for Robb's chambers. Jon had even been amongst those cheering, convincing himself that the night before had not happened and he was very pleased for his half brother and new good-sister. Olivia sought out Theon, greeting him with a highly inappropriate kiss for a public place, though most were too busy in their own revelry to care.

"Is it time for our bedding yet, Lord Greyjoy?" she asked mockingly, raising her right eyebrow.

"So long as you don't expect us to say any vows first," he winked.

"Unless you vow to fuck me through the mattress this evening," she whispered heavily into his ear.

"If my honour relied on the fruition of that vow, I'd be the most honourable man in Westeros," he replied.

"Shame it doesn't," She giggled, running to her chamber knowing that he would follow.

* * *

><p>Alyssa and Robb were lying together, satisfied in the aftermath of their lovemaking.<p>

"At least you know you're definitely getting an heir," she sighed against the curls of his chest, idly running her fingers up and down his arm.

"Mmm," he replied sleepily. "Which reminds me, there's something I need to talk to you about,"

"Oh?"

"We're to march west soon, to the Crag, seat of house Westerling. They're sworn to the Lannisters, yet if I can take their castle it'll put us in even better stead to march against Tywin's army.

"I don't know if travel will be good for the babe,"

"Exactly, I want you to stay here. I'll come back to you as soon as we've secured it, then i'll be here when the babe comes,"

"We're talking a good few months Robb,"

"Which is fine, because I've decided I'm going to send Theon to the Iron Isles to treat with his father, we could use the ships,"

"What?" Alyssa sat up, this was news to her.

"He spoke to me of it this evening, and the more I think on it the more i think it's a good idea, and who better to treat with Balon Greyjoy than his son?"

"But he hasn't seen Theon for years Robb, why would he trust him? Especially coming as envoy of the son of the man who took him hostage?"

"That's exactly why I should send Theon, to show what a man his son's become and that he was treated well during his time with my family. If not, would he be fighting for us now?"

Alyssa knew he was getting annoyed with her, but there was a nagging feeling in her gut that this was wrong. She put it down to hormones and lay back on her husband's – still not quite used to that yet – chest and resumed stroking his arm.

* * *

><p>Theon was still awaiting an official answer from Robb regarding Pyke a couple of days later. He was keen to go, but knew better than to push his King for fear of angering him. To Theon it wasn't just rallying more troops for Robb's cause; it was his chance to prove to his father that he was a man now, fighting for the King in the north. It was at the end of another long council meeting, finalising their moves on the Crag that Robb asked Theon to remain behind.<p>

"What is it your Grace?" he asked when they were alone.

"Robb," he replied.

"No, I'm Theon," he smirked, knowing what his friend meant.

"You'll be something in a minute," muttered Robb, trying to conceal his mirth. "I've thought on your proposition, and you will go to Pyke to treat with your father," Robb handed him a scroll with his terms written in his careful hand.

"Thank you, Robb," Theon smiled. He was going home! "When do you require I take leave?"

"As soon as you can, the sooner we get those ships the better,"

"Right away," Theon bowed his head in understanding.

"And don't be too long," Robb added, nothing else needing to be said.

"I won't," Theon replied, a moment shared between them evaporating as Theon turned and left the chamber. If Robb needed his ships soon, Theon would begin his preparations immediately. He'd leave that very afternoon if it were possible. He immediately headed to his own chambers, collaring a couple of servants on the way to help him pack. It wasn't until they were sat to their evening meal that he spoke to Olivia about it, when they were drinking alone together at one of the benches.

"So Lady Dorsinger, I have a proposition for you," he began, his tone making her fully expect it to be something delightfully filthy.

"Go on," she stared at him as she drank from her cup.

"How do you fancy yourself as a salt wife?"

"Literally? What are you not telling me?" Theon took a breath and smiled, trying to make the situation look as appealing as possible.

"I'm going to Pyke, to treat with my father. Might look good if I turn up with a pretty Lady like yourself on my arm,"

"Pah, is that the only reason why?" she scoffed, though knew in the back of her mind the fact he'd asked her at all was something grand for Theon Greyjoy.

"Well, I might enjoy your company a little bit," he shrugged. "And you know you'd miss me, and the things I do to you," he had her there, she had to admit. "So what do you say, fancy the life of a salt wife?"

"I'd rather be your real wife," she answered quickly, the words off her tongue before she could process what she'd said. Theon almost choked on his wine.

"Let's go to Pyke first, hey?" he spluttered, Olivia nodding, too embarrassed to say anything further.

* * *

><p>Lord Walder Frey was in his solar, spluttering and shouting in response to Robb Stark's letter.<p>

"This King in the north has only gone and got some girl with child – a lady no less – and bloody married her!" he fumed to his castellan and maester. "He thinks he can make a fool of me? I'll bloody show him!" he continued to rage, and if he had the agility would no doubt be running off the walls in anger.

"My Lord, I have read the letter," his maester soothed. "And you won't actually be losing out. The offer is still there to marry the Lord of Winterfell. Jon Stark is the Lord of Winterfell, and of an age with Roslin. The young wolf has even stated this wedding can take place before the war's end, if you so wish,"

"I still feel this is a slight on my house," Walder sulked, shaking his fist.

"But Lords usually have a habit of outliving Kings. And if Roslin were to marry Robb, she would be Queen but whose queen? And for how long? If he gets taken and his head with him, it would happen to your daughter as well. Being Lady of Winterfell will be a much...safer life for her my Lord and work out better for you in the long run,"

"Hmm," Walder pondered, rubbing his hand through his many sagging chins. "When you put it like that, perhaps Robb Stark has done me a favour. Write back saying I graciously accept those terms, meanwhile I'll need woollen gowns for Roslin," The maester bowed, nodded and left in order to carry out the task.

* * *

><p>A response from Castle Black arrived at Riverrun and Jon was on edge, knowing the contents of this letter could seal his fate. If Joer Mormont declared him a deserter, then despite being legitimised Robb would have to execute him. Robb had been in his chambers with the letter for a long time, and Jon felt sick with nerves. Eventually, one of Robb's men came to summon him. With heavy feet, he dragged himself to his destination. He noticed every tile, brick and piece of fabric on his journey as if he were walking to his doom and this was his last glimpse of life. He knocked on the door, and Robb called him in.<p>

"Tell me," Jon said immediately, forgetting that it was the King he was addressing as well as his half brother.

"Jon, sit down," Robb invited, his face displaying no emotion. This had to be bad, Jon thought. If Theon hadn't left for Pyke, he would probably have given it away as Theon wasn't as controlled as Robb at controlling his body language.

Jon sat.

"Joer Mormont sends his regards, though politely reminding me that the Night's Watch takes no part in any wars or differences between the houses of Westeros.. bla..bla..bla.." Robb began. "And while he appreciates your intention of riding south, it pains him that you deserter because, he regrets to inform me..." Robb paused and looked at Jon who, if possible for his, looked paler and scared.

"Get on with it," Jon urged, graces gone out of the window.

"Regrets to inform me that you were the best damn steward he had, and can only hope that the Lannister prisoners we're sending him to half as good a job up there," Robb smiled. "And he says you're to visit him when your'e settled in as Lord of Winterfell," The smile that spread across Jon's face was magical, Robb had never seen him so happy before.

"So I'm not going to die," Jon grinned.

"Not by my hand," Robb affirmed, grabbing his half-brother in an embrace. "And I hope not by anyone else's because you'll be no use to me dead at The Crag," Jon hugged Robb back, it felt like his life had begun again.

* * *

><p>Alyssa began to worry as her stomach grew. Robb had been away for a few months and she was cranky and restless; communication had been few and far between. The last she'd heard was that they had taken the castle, though Robb had received an arrow injury and was being tended back to health before riding back to her. Another two months passed, and she knew it would only be a matter of weeks before she gave birth. Catelyn had travelled between Winterfell and Rivverrun, spending a month in each to look after her sons and her good-daughter. Bran had wanted to come back with her but she firmly stated there must always be a Stark in Winterfell, and he had been doing such a good job so far she was proud of him.<p>

At last, the day came when Robb returned. Alyssa couldn't move as quickly as she would have liked due to the size of her stomach, but she hurried as soon as she heard they were in sight. She impatiently waited in the courtyard, and the sounds of shouts and horses grew nearer. Robb wasn't bringing his whole army back, the majority were posted back out west. But she recognised him straight away, and wanted to run right up to him. Jon was riding proudly beside him, and she knew their secret would be safe.

As soon as Robb spied his wife, he leapt from his horse and passed the reins to the nearest person – in this case it happened to be Jon – as he sprinted towards her and warpped her in his arms.

"I can barely fit my arms around you," he laughed. Alyssa would normally have hit him but she was too happy to do anything but squeeze him back.

"Welcome back," she murmured, tears pricking the corner of her eyes.

"I missed you so much," he moaned into her hair, not letting go despite his retinue getting to work putting the horses away around him.

"I missed you too, i don't want to be without you again," she replied. She walked with Robb to his chambers, grateful he kept to her slow, waddly pace.

"Any word from Theon?" he asked hopefully.

"No," Alyssa shook her head. "And I would have thought Olivia would have written before now, though I have heard nothing from her either,"

"I'm sure there's no need to worry," Robb soothed, though he was worried, it had been several months since Theon had left for the Iron Isles, and he had not heard a thing from him or his father. There was a bath ready and waiting for him when he reached his chambers, and clean clothes laid out courtesy of Alyssa. "How have you been anyway, everything OK with our baby?"

"Everyone's been so nice to me and I feel really looked after," she smiled. "Let me look after you now," he didn't object as she helped him remove his clothes before he eased into the bath. She took the cloth and gently washed him, grunting when her stomach got in the way.

"I can manage you know," he frowned, not wanting her to exert herself in these late stages of pregnancy.

"I'm fine," she snapped, not meaning to. "Sorry," she smiled again, continuing her work. Once he was clean, dry and in fresh clothes he felt a lot better. Though nothing could compare with lying on the bed with Alyssa, her stomach resting on his, with his hands on her stomach, being able to feel his child moving against him.

Weeks later, Alyssa went into labour. It lasted all day and most of the night, and Robb felt helpless knowing there was nothing he could do apart from pace up and down outside her bedchamber. He did not eat or sleep and it was a wonder he did not pass out from exhaustion, but he reasoned if Alyssa could go through it with all of the pain then he could show a little patience as well.

He stopped when Alyssa went silent and the silence was filled with a piercing loud cry. Heart hammering in his chest, he froze, waiting for someone to come and say or do something. He did not have to wait long, as his mother opened the door with a smile on her tired face.

"Come and meet your son," she held her hand out to him, proudly leading the new father to her first grandson.

The tiny thing was lying in Alyssa's arms, red-faced and cross looking as he took in his surroundings. He had the stark look – brown hair and a long face though babies' faces got so mashed up sometimes it was difficult to determine what the eventual features would be.

"He's wonderful," Robb grinned, just staring.

"Do you want to hold him?" Alyssa asked in a whispery voice, though the smile on her face indicated she was fine.

"What if I break him?" Robb answered worriedly.

"You won't," Alyssa assured him. "And he needs a name," Alyssa held out her arms gently, and with Catelyn's help Robb took his tiny son into his arms, his eyes never leaving the babe's.

"Every Stark family needs a Brandon," Robb murmured.

"Do you not want to name him after your father?" Alyssa asked, puzzled as she was sure that was what Robb would have chosen. Robb took his eyes off Brandon for a moment to look at her.

"When this war is won, the first child we have after that will be named for my father as he won't be here to share the victory," Robb pledged. He looked to his mother who despite her smile had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"First grandchild," she offered with a smiling sob, though Alyssa and Robb knew the real reason.

"Go on Mother, hold him," Robb offered his son to his mother who gratefully but carefully cradled him to her chest.

"He's beautiful," she declared, gently rocking him. It had only been six years since she had last had a babe in arms, and no doubt had Ned lived they may have had more. But she could not think on that – her children and grandchild needed her now and she would be strong for them.

They were all surprised at the next visitor who knocked tentatively on the door. Robb went to open it.

"Jon!" he cried, "Come in and meet your nephew!" Jon smiled – genuinely smiled. He was at leace with what had happened now. He didn't think he'd be able to cope with the birth of Alyssa's child, because of the fact it wasn't his, but seeing the love and happiness in Robb's eyes whenever he spoke of them made him realise he was being selfish and stupid.

Despite Catelyn's reservations toward him, she held out Brandon for him to take into his own arms, terrified but at the same time utterly spellbound by the newborn.

"What's his name?" Jon asked Alyssa.

"Brandon," she replied proudly. Jon nodded and smiled, before handing Brandon back to his mother.

"Anyway gentlemen, if you'll be so kind as to leave, I need to feed this little one in private," she gave Robb a knowing look.

"I think it's a good time to drink to the Prince of the North's health!" Robb declared.

"Hear hear!" Jon chorused, wrapping his arm around his brother's shoulders leading him out of the room. As Alyssa fed Brandon under her good-mother's guidance, she smiled to herself.

At least something beautiful had come out of this war.

~_fin_~

**A/N So there it is, my first complete GoT fiction that took bloody long enough to write! Any feedback is very welcome, I may continue aspects of this fics with characters in the future as well as working on other stuff. I finish uni in a matter of weeks which means I'll have a lot more time for fun writing, until then I wish you all the very best and again, thanks for reading and sticking with it!**


End file.
